Harry Potter and his New Beginning
by The Quill of Gryffindor
Summary: Starts with Harry's journey to confront Voldemort after the Battle of Hogwarts. The difference is, he doesnt go alone. In King's Cross, Harry finds out that he has been manipulated by many people in his life. But now, he has the chance to go back.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and his New Beginning**

Greetings prospective readers!

My name is the Quill of Gryffindor, and I thank you for choosing to read this story. This story has been uploaded for a good few years now, but I have recently been updating some of the older chapters to correct errors and make them read better. For a long time now, I haven't been uploading as often as I should be, so now I'm getting back into the swing of things.

This story is my flagship piece: my first, longest, and in my opinion, best piece of work.

It really broke my heart that I might not have been able to finish it, which is why I am making a concerted effort to leave it nicely tied up for all of you readers out there!

Before you read, please remember that this is a story where Harry and Hermione go back in time to try and fix things, like the summary suggests. I know that the storyline has been done before, but it hasn't been done by me: this is my interpretation of the idea. If you don't like these sort of stories, then I suggest you stop reading here and now.

However, feel free to look at some of my other work!

Anyway, I'd just like to say, like every other writer on this website, **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! **I don't think I could have written such a masterpiece of a story (despite some debatable parings). I do, however, borrow some of the original text at various points in the story, including some in this chapter. That does not mean I own it.

I hope you enjoy this story and I hope you review! Some of the most useful comments on my work come from the great people on this website!

So, without further ado, I give you Chapter One of Harry Potter and his New Beginning!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Chapter One: The Beginning...and the End**

The grounds of Hogwarts were silent. The moon shone down on the ancient fortress, casting it in an eerie glow. For a small amount of time, it looked serene and tranquil. However, the serenity of the night was disturbed by the knowledge that only a few minutes ago, a fierce battle had raged across the castle, leaving casualties on both sides.

The blood on the grass and stone was still fresh.

In a perverse act of mercy, the self-proclaimed dark lord had allowed the defenders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to retrieve their dead and heal their wounded before the battle continued. It did not change a simple fact, however.

The light side was losing.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you." Voldemort's snake-like voice echoed across the castle as he addressed a single wizard. "You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up; then battle recommences." There was a pause, before, with a hint of laughter, he continued. "This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."* The grounds fell silent once more.

In one of the ruined halls and corridors of the castle, the recipient of the message sat on the floor, with his back leant up against the stone slabs. In his mind, the dark lord's words repeated themselves over and over again, becoming even more menacing and evil with each recitation he made.

"…_you have permitted your friends to die_…" Tears streaked down his blood and dirt stained face, mingling to become a dark coloured puddle resting on his arm.

'How many have died in the name of protecting me?' He thought in despair. 'Sirius, Moody, Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks…' His thoughts turned to the image of a young Teddy Lupin growing up without a father or a mother…just like himself.

"…_I shall wait for one hour_…_One hour_..." Harry sighed tiredly as the daunting time limit returned to his mind.

He knew he had failed. The mission Albus Dumbledore had left for him as his legacy was almost complete…tantalisingly so. However, the last piece of Riddle's immortality sat directly at the dark lord's feet.

While he desperately tried to think of a solution to kill Voldemort's familiar, in the back of his mind he knew it was impossible. Not only was it surrounded by him and his minions, but it was also protected by a shield charm.

At that moment, the haunting words of Sybill Trelawney floated through his tired mind.

"…_For neither can live, while the other survives_…" With that, the wheels in his mind stopped turning with a realisation. He knew his destiny. He knew what to do.

Dragging himself to his feet, he pulled his father's unique cloak over his shoulders and set off through the castle. As he walked, the darkened corridors and the quiet flicker of flames in his first home began to trigger memories of happier times.

His mind began to wander to the faces of his friends who had been by his side through it all, through every adventure, in every escapade…

'God, I wish I could see then now…" Harry thought sadly. '…Ron…'

"…_Anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full_…"

"…_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_…"

"…_Oy, pea-brain_…"

'…Neville…'

"…_Gran, I've lost my toad again_…"

"…_Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed_…"

"…_I won't let you do it. I'll – I'll fight you_…"

'…Hermione…'

"…_Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have_…"

"…_We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled_…"

"…_Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things-friendship and bravery and-oh Harry-be careful_…"

'…Hermione…oh, Hermione.' He thought with a sigh.

Somehow, even now, his thoughts turned to the brown haired, auburn eyed witch: the woman who had never left his side, ever since the day their friendship truly began, with the shoving of his wand up the nose of an irate troll. Whenever he thought of her, it always made him smile with an indescribable feeling in his chest.

Lost in his musings, Harry almost didn't notice that he was walking past the entrance to the Great Hall. Deciding to stop for a moment, he stepped up to the open doors and looked in on the people inside.

The bright fires, the floating candles and the five long tables were gone. In their places was a room which looked nothing like the image from his memory. All along the floor were rows upon rows of white sheets, each covering the lifeless body of a person he knew. The hall was silent and dark, the familiar tell-tale sound of children's laughter and joy which usually graced the space, missing. In their place were the gentle sobs and tears of mourners.

As Harry's eyes scanned the room, they fell upon a large gathering of red headed men and women, standing over a body. Molly Weasley was kneeling down to the pale body of Fred, crying heavily and cradling his body. Arthur Weasley was alongside her, trying to comfort his distraught wife, all the while fighting the tears and sobs which threatened to come out and break his control over his emotions.

George knelt on the opposite side of the body, just staring down at his unmoving twin. The mischievous glint which was always present in his eyes was gone, leaving him looking empty and hollow. Stood at the feet of the body were Ron and Ginny, side by side. His best friend was completely expressionless, his eyes puffy and his face red from tears that had long since passed. He held his sister, Ginny, tightly, who had hidden her face in his shoulder, crying with painful sobs.

Harry's heart panged as he watched her cry, but he fought himself to stay hidden and out of sight, lest they try and stop him.

As he finished his sweep of the space, his eyes fell upon the bodies of Remus and Tonks, lying side by side. The newly wed pair's faces were uncovered, their eyes closed so it looked like they were sleeping. In between them, their hands were laid side by side, the couple's fingertips almost touching in a heart wrenching gesture.

Looking at his pseudo uncle and aunt's unmoving bodies, once more conjured up the image of Teddy Lupin growing up without his parents. As tears stung Harry's tired eyes, he turned away with a quiet sob.

"It should have been me." He whispered. "It should have been me, oh God, why couldn't it have been me?" Just as he crossed the threshold of the school, he lost control of his emotions and burst into tears.

Harry stopped for a moment to try and stop his tears and stifle his sobs, which were racking through his body painfully. As he did so, he glanced up at the castle, which had been his true home since his eleventh birthday.

The resplendent towers, parapets and ramparts which dominated the skyline and grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been turned into ruins. Huge parts of the rooftops and masonry had collapsed, and the wooden supports were burning, the fire leaving a faint orange flicker against the black, smoke filled sky.

As he stared at what his home had become, even more memories began to resurface in his mind, drowning out the intense sorrow and self-hatred which plagued his thoughts, for a small while.

Happier thoughts and memories of his time at the school emerged in his mind: crossing the lake on the boats in first year; seeing the castle for the first time; crashing a ford Anglia into the Whomping Willow; flying his firebolt on a gauntlet to avoid a dragon; all memories which he cherished.

The film reel which was his short life soon began to recall his most recent adventure…his _last_ adventure. The death of Dumbledore; the wedding at the Burrow; hiding at Grimmauld Place; breaking into the Ministry; hunting the Horcruxes.

Shaking his head of those memories, he began to walk again, keeping his cloak tightly wrapped around him. Despite trying to focus his mind, the film of his life continued to play...

…going to Godric's Hollow; the Forest of Dean; escaping Malfoy Manor; breaking into Gringrotts; breaking into Hogwarts; the battle of Hogwarts…

As the recount of his life reached the present, his mind began to wander to memories involving a single person: Hermione. He remembered her tears when Ron abandoned them in a fit of horcrux induced rage; he remembered her laughing and joy filled face as she danced with him in the tent in the Forest of Dean; he remembered her understanding face as they stood in front of the graves of his parents…

Harry smiled when he thought of those times with Hermione. No matter what, even when the odds were against them, even when he acted like a total prat ('which was a lot of the time' Harry mused); when the going got tough, she stood by him.

Harry had always, albeit reluctantly, been the leader of their group, but she was the brains behind the brawn. She had a knack to nearly always make Harry see the logical side of an argument, even when it bloody annoyed him. But when logic failed and Harry made the wrong decision, she would come with him regardless and support him. Heck, she would have followed him into the pits of Hell, if that was where Harry needed to go.

As he neared the burning wreckage of Hagrid's hut, Harry realised how much he needed Hermione, and how important she was to him. With that thought, a single tear fell across his cheek and onto the grass. Completely absorbed in his thoughts and musings, he did not notice a figure move up behind him pointing a wand at his back until it was too late.

"_Ventus_!" A voice yelled.

Harry was unprepared for the spell, so as the gust of wind it generated blew his cloak from his hands revealing him, he was unable to hold onto it. As he drew his wand, his unknown assailant halted him with another spell.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry froze, wand outstretched, unable to move from his position.

While he was unable to move, he noticed that the voice of his attacker sounded familiar, but he could not place it. However, he knew it was most likely one of Voldemort's minions waiting for him in case he tried to escape.

'This is it.' He thought with an anxious swallow. 'This is how it ends. They will take me to Voldemort and it will all be over.' Harry's heart pounded in fear as he felt someone snatch his wand from his frozen hand.

Just as he was prepared to hear some death eater rhetoric from his captor, his eyes widened as he realised where he had heard her voice. Harry did not expect _her_ to be his attacker.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name, _ARE YOU DOING_?" A voice yelled shrilly.

Harry felt his heart soar with the realisation. If he could smile at that moment, he was certain that it would be nearly from ear to ear. It was Hermione. His face began streaming with tears as she walked into his field of vision and pointed her wand at him again.

"_Finite_." She incanted softly.

At soon as the spell ended, Hermione rushed him with one of her notorious rib-breaking Hermione-hugs. Seeing that she was not letting go anytime soon, Harry returned the hug just as enthusiastically, and the pair stood in the darkened grounds in a tight embrace. As the hug continued, Hermione began to sob quietly into his shoulder, as the horror of the battle caught up with her, venting her tears onto Harry's robes. Trying to sooth her, he began gently rocking her from side to side.

After a short while, Harry stepped back from the hug and looked into Hermione's tear-stained, chocolate brown eyes, and conversely, she too began to stare into his emerald green ones, lost in their depths.

As he looked at her, he observed her dirty, blood stained face, and idly remembered how pretty Hermione really was. Like before, his mind began to bring up memories which revolved around her, especially the ones which, in his mind, revealed why he loved her so much. Harry had known for a long time about his feelings, at some point in third year, but he had never acted on them. He was afraid of not only losing her as a friend if she didn't feel the same way, but most likely Ron, the jealous prat that he was. Shaking his head, he focused his mind, pushing those thoughts away. 'Now is really not the time.' He thought to himself.

As Hermione gazed deeply into Harry's eyes, she was having a similar conversation with herself. She knew she had always loved Harry, first in a platonic sense, supporting Harry as a sibling would, before that grew into romantic feelings. It had first become apparent in their third year while she was watching Harry cast his patronus, protecting their past selves. As she watched, she realised how far he had come, from the scrawny boy with broken glasses on the Hogwarts Express, into the brave, good-looking individual, who cared deeply about his friends.A part of her knew, however, that Harry would never have eyes for her. He dated people like Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley, both extremely beautiful women.

'Stop deluding yourself,' she thought tersely, 'why would he go for a nerdy book-worm like me?' Her musings were interrupted as Harry began to speak to her.

"Hermione…" He began softly, his voice making her shiver.

Hermione knew full well what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. With a sob, she closed her eyes tightly and went back to holding the wizard in a death grip, trying to stop him from proceeding. Placing his hands on her cheeks, he gently turned her face up to meet his gaze. His thumbs softly rubbed her cheek as he smiled.

"Hermione," he repeated, "we both know that I have to go. I have no choice. I care too much about the people in that castle," he whispered softly, wiping a tear from her face as it fell down her cheek, "especially you."

Hermione had to stifle a gasp as she heard the addition to his sentence, and a loan tear streaked down her face. Perhaps she was wrong. Did Harry care about her more, than say Ron? She spoke amid sniffing and coughing.

"Harry…you don't have to go." He opened his mouth to object, but she cut him off with a look. "No…you don't have to go…alone." She whispered.

As the meaning behind her words finally dawned on Harry, his face fell and he gasped in shock. Shaking his head, the tears now pouring from his eyes, he went to argue, but she placed her finger on his lips.

"Harry," a soft smile crept across her face which made him shiver, "that wasn't a suggestion…" Before he could speak, Hermione placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on his lips.

Initially surprised by the gesture, Harry's eyes closed reflexively and he began returning the kiss, drawing his hands through her dishevelled hair. As the intimate embrace continued, she let out a quiet moan and parted her lips, deepening the kiss. So focused on the kiss, neither Harry or Hermione noticed the white sphere of light enveloping them in the darkness. It stood out in the black grounds of the castle, shining like a beacon in the night, and could be seen from the highest tower.

As they broke their first kiss, the light enclosing the pair faded once more into darkness. He stood staring into her brown eyes and felt warmth he had never felt before. It was like a part of him that had been missing for such a long time had been replaced. For the first time in his life, he felt complete. His hands gently cupped the sides of her face, his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. Hermione let out a quiet moan, making Harry smile, before leaning in for another kiss. Neither had felt this close to a person before in their lives, and they were relishing in the contact.

"Hermione, how…I mean…when…I thought…" Harry stuttered. Hermione giggled softly, which made Harry's heart lift with happiness.

"Well, you know in first year?" Harry nodded. "Well, since the troll really…" Hermione blushed. Harry began stuttering again, choking on his speech.

"WHAT? You…you really mean that?" He gasped. "B-bloody hell Hermione, I-I didn't know." He fidgeted slightly on the spot, making Hermione giggle even more, which in turn made him laugh with her.

"Harry…you have to understand, I care for you deeply. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't think you felt the same way, so I kept my feelings to myself." She blushed again and averted her eyes.

Harry placed his hands on her cheeks, drew her up into his gaze, and kissed her again on the lips. She moaned in contentment, parting her lips and allowing their tongues to connect. After holding the embrace for a few minutes, Harry broke it and laughed softly. Sensing Hermione's confusion, he explained.

"Hermione, I've felt the same way about you since I saw you for the first time on the Hogwarts Express." He announced with a smile. "I knew there was something about you when I looked into your eyes, but I wasn't sure. Initially, it confused me as to what I was feeling, so I decided to try and become your friend, to get close to you. That's why when I saw you threatened by the troll, I jumped on it to try and stop it from hurting you. I care for you so much." He finished softly. With his confession, Hermione's heart melted, tears streaming down her face. Harry used the ball of his thumb to capture her tears. "I didn't want to say anything for the same reason as you. I…I thought you would reject me…that you thought of me more as a brother. Then there's Ron…" Harry began, before Hermione placed a finger on his lips.

"I never loved Ron." She admitted. "I…I thought I did, but now that I think about it, it seems more like a spur-of-the-moment thing. I was lonely and I needed someone." Harry was about to speak, but Hermione silenced him again. "No, Harry. Remember, I wasn't sure how you would react. When we were in the tent, dancing together, I nearly lost control of myself. I left before I did something, and spent the night crying." She whispered.

Now it was Harry's turn to cry, with tears mixing with the blood and sweat on his face. She went to continue, but Harry stopped her, giving her another brief kiss on the lips and pulling her into an embrace.

"It doesn't matter Hermione. The past doesn't matter. We are together now. We know how the other feels and we are together. That's all that matters." He smiled at Hermione, which she returned. They hugged each other tightly, gently rocking from side-to-side.

For that brief moment, Harry forgot about his impossible task and the mission he had assigned himself. However, his mind finally came back down to earth and he remembered why he was standing in the grounds. He also remembered Hermione's words:

"…_you don't have to go…alone_."

Why had she done this to him? They had just revealed their feelings for each other, and he knew he was walking to his demise. As his tears began to fall once more from his cut and bleeding face, Hermione used her thumbs to gently capture them before they fell from his cheek. In an attempt to explain, Harry released an incoherent speech amid his tears. While she missed most of what the wizard had said, she caught the end of Harry's confession.

"I can't…not now…I can't…_lose_ you 'Mione…I can't…not after this. I don't want you to suffer because of me." He finished his voice a whisper.

Harry bowed his head in shame, averting his eyes, letting his tears fall to the scorched and bloody grass. Hermione's heart melted with the revelation from her friend, and fearing losing her own hold on the situation; she grasped Harry's face and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Harry," hearing her say his name, he looked into her brown eyes, "we are going to do this together. If we die, we die together: you and me. I love you so much and I will stand by you always." She said with a smile.

Hearing her say those three words, Harry met her mouth with a renewed passion. They remained locked for a few minutes, before breaking it and leaning their foreheads together, eyes closed. After enjoying the moment, he looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too…my 'mione." He whispered.

She smiled widely and they met in a brief embrace. A few minutes later, with very little time remaining before the deadline expired; they set off into the Forbidden Forest, hand in hand, draped in Harry's cloak.

* * *

><p>After making his direct address to the Boy Who Lived, Voldemort stood at the far side of a clearing they had used as a staging area for the attack on Hogwarts. As he waited for the boy's arrival, the dark lord inspected his newest weapon, the Elder wand.<p>

His minions, the death eaters, stood around the perimeter of the clearing, continually glancing between the burning towers of Hogwarts and their master. As the hour deadline approached, Dolohov and Yaxley, who had been standing outside the forest entered the circle and stood before Voldemort, their eyes averted to the ground. Sensing their approach, Voldemort looked up and stared coldly at his two servants.

"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov.*

Voldemort red orbs did not betray his emotions, remaining as they always did, cold and expressionless. The eyes of every death eater were now on their lord, excitedly anticipating him making a decision.

"My Lord…" Bellatrix began, before she was silenced by Voldemort's hand. The dark lord sighed, and once more began to study his new wand.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes blazing like flames, "I expected him to come."

The witches and wizards in the clearing watched their master intently. He had yet to make a move, or give them an order, despite the fact that Potter's time had been up for at least five minutes. Finally, after a pause, the dark lord spoke again.

"I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't." An invisible voice replied coldly.

Harry and Hermione tore off the invisibility cloak and stood defiantly in the centre of the clearing. The Death Eaters stood staring at the newcomers in the clearing, visibly shocked that the pair had managed to sneak into their midst without anyone noticing.

As soon as they appeared, Voldemort began to observe the intruders in his presence, for any signs of movement. His piercing red eyes bored into Harry's, who gripped Hermione's hand tightly, trying not to betray his absolute terror in front of Voldemort or his minions.

Harry noticed that coiling by the dark lord's feet was the snake Nagini: the last horcrux. He knew as he observed their surroundings, that if he were to bring up his wand, he would be felled by the death eaters in the clearing. They all had their wands aimed at his and her chest.

The dark lord took a few steps towards them, studying him intently, watching for any sudden movements to see if the boy had a plan. When he saw no evidence of one, he began to laugh, a cold, cruel, mirthless cackle, encouraging the other people in the clearing to join him.

Dumbledore's golden boy had nothing. He had been defeated.

Harry could feel Hermione trembling, so he gave her a reassuring squeeze through their hands, rubbing the ball of his thumb on her knuckles. The pair waited for Voldemort to speak and the inevitable end.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived." Voldemort's cruel face began to contort into what could loosely be described as a smile. His eyes darted to the girl standing next to him, basking in the absolute terror betrayed in her eyes. "And it seems he's brought his Mudblood to die with him!" The dark lord said, twirling the Elder wand in his hand.

Harry's heart was pounding at this point. His hand tightened on Hermione's in order to disguise the intense shaking which racked his body, which squeezed in return. They both knew that it would be over soon. Voldemort wouldn't chance letting them live, not after the last few times he had underestimated them both.

Harry was surprised as his mind was overcome with a feeling of relief. It would soon be over; his war would end here and he could finally be at peace with his family and Hermione. As they waited, he remembered Dumbledore's words:

"_To the well prepared mind, death is but the next big adventure_…"

As they watched, Voldemort's wand came up and he smiled evilly at him. Harry was certain as he met the dark lord's gaze that he was staring into the face of pure evil.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter."

Harry saw Voldemort's lips move and saw the tell-tale green spell erupt from his wand and begin its journey. Closing his eyes, breathing a sigh, he squeezed Hermione's hand one last time before he felt it hit.

Harry Potter knew no more.

* * *

><p>There we are, Chapter One!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think it reads better than the original. The first was rushed and didn't read as smoothly as I think this one does! If you think of ways to improve this story, then please, let me know! I always want ways to make my work better!

Thank you for reading this chapter, please review, and I hope you continue to read onwards!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and His New Beginning**

Here is my next Chapter!

Got a load of good reviews and I only posted the story about two days ago! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have sent messages to you acknowledging what you've said and showing what I think! This one is a bit longer than the last, mainly because I couldn't find a good place to end it. I decided to keep with the book for this chapter...sort of. I have modified it to fit my fanfiction.

Oh yeah, again, I do **NOT** own Harry Potter. That belongs to J K Rowling! Enjoy!

And so, without further ado, I give you, Chapter Two!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The next big adventure…<strong>

With a terrified yell and a gasp, Harry Potter's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright, panting uncontrollably. As the initial fear behind his awakening began to fade, his mind cleared and the events of that evening caught up with him.

Flashes of the corpses of Remus, Tonks, and Fred echoed in his mind and he scrunched up his eyes to try and deny the visions. He hoped that those thoughts were only dreams; nightmares sent by Voldemort to break his spirit. He hoped, no, he _prayed_, that he and Hermione hadn't walked into that clearing and faced Voldemort.

However, as the memories faded and he took stock of his surroundings, Harry realised with a pang that this wasn't the case. He was lying flat on a cool tiled surface, and as he looked around, he saw that he was inside a large structure of some sort, with red brick walls and a vast iron framed roof.

"So is this it?" He said to no one in particular. "Am I dead?" His voice devolved into a whisper with the last word.

As the understanding of what had happened caught up to him, tears began to run down his face. Where was everyone? When you died, weren't you supposed to meet your family? He quickly scanned the area once more. Where were his mum, his dad, Sirius, and Remus? As he pulled himself to his feet, he felt a huge wave of disappointment. With a tired sigh, he walked over to a wooden bench and sank down into it.

Harry cradled his head in his hands for a moment, feeling saddened and distressed that he was alone here. Pulling his hands away from his face, he looked himself down and noticed that he was surprisingly clean: in fact, it felt like he had just taken a shower. For the better part of a year, while on the hunt, he had showered very little, making his body quite dirty and producing a strong body odour.

'Being on the run from death eaters would do that.' Harry mused.

The only way the three of them had coped was by casting freshening spells on themselves almost daily and washing whenever they could. However, at present, he was extremely clean and felt very well. He didn't feel tired or hurt in any way. He also didn't look as skinny and emaciated as he usually did.

After looking himself over, Harry once again began to observe the space he found himself in and tried to come up with a course of action. But what was there to do? If this was a form of limbo, which he strongly thought it was, then surely he should just wait?

Harry pondered this for a moment, before decided to try to determine where he was and then go from there. Perhaps he might be able to find someone.

He spent the next several minutes wandering around his environment, before he noticed that the place seemed familiar. On his wanderings, he noticed a small, metal sign on one of the large stone pillars which read Platform 9. Across the width of the platform, he noticed a second, neighbouring pillar with the sign Platform 10 marking it.

With a flash of realisation, he understood where he was. He smiled with the familiarity. Harry was standing outside the magical entrance to Platform 9¾, which meant that he was standing in the muggle part of King's Cross Station in London.

Letting out a small chuckle, he shook his head with a smile. He couldn't believe that he didn't recognise the place he had been coming and going from for six years.

'Although,' he supposed, 'the reason I didn't recognise it may have had something to do with the lack of people and noise.' He paused for a moment. 'Also, it's a lot cleaner now than when I've ever seen it.' He chuckled again.

Harry stepped up to the archway which betrayed the entrance to the magical platform, and leant his hand against it. His face flashed with surprise, when his hand met solid brick instead of passing through, and he sighed. He brushed his hand across the surface of the brick.

"Platform must be closed." He pondered sadly.

Memories of his second year floated in his mind, specifically when Dobby the house-elf blocked the station entrance to prevent his attendance at Hogwarts that year. Panicking that they wouldn't be able to get to the castle, Harry and Ron had flown a modified Ford Anglia all the way to Scotland, ending their journey by crashing into the Whomping Willow. Harry laughed loudly as he recounted the memory, his voice echoing in the massive station, before he sighed as the recollection faded.

Silence reigned once more in the space. With a small smile, Harry patted the archway like an old dog, before he went back to his wanderings. As he did so, he paused as he heard something familiar in the distance. His eyes widened as he placed the noise.

The sound, he realised, was the unmistakeably clatter of the Hogwarts Express. However, on this occasion, the train pulled into Platform 9, rather than 9¾. The locomotive came to a screeching halt, more or less in front of Harry, letting out a whoosh of magical steam. Harry stared at the engine for a moment in shock, before approaching tentatively. As he walked over to the cabin, he glanced inside and let out a disappointed sigh.

'There's no one here.' He thought sadly. As the last word filtered through his mind, a voice addressed him from behind.

"Harry?" A female voice intoned.

Harry spun around in surprise and stared at the figure walking toward him out of the cloud of steam. When her face became clear, a tear fell from his face and he ran to the person, clutching her in a tight embrace.

"Oh merlin, Hermione, I missed you so much!" He murmured happily as he buried his face in her bushy mane.

After a moment, he broke the hug and looked into her eyes, which stared back at him, a smile adorning her features.

"Harry, it's good to see you too! But Harry," he looked at her, "where are we?" He swallowed slightly and sighed.

"I'm not sure." He answered thoughtfully. "I haven't been here long, but I think this is…limbo." He finished.

It was then he realised what he had said. He knew that he was dead, but if Hermione was here then that meant…

His face paled with the implications of Hermione's presence. Staggering over to a bench, he collapsed onto it and held his head in his hands, sobbing in self-pity. Shocked by his reaction, Hermione shot to his side and lifted his face so she could see. Seeing his emerald green orbs glazed over with such sorrow, her heart broke in sadness.

"Oh Hermione," he whispered softly, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you. You could have had a life and…" before he could finish, she spoke to him sharply, snapping him out of his despair driven stupor.

"Harry James Potter," she started abruptly, "don't you dare say that!" He looked quite shocked, but he continued to sniffle slightly at intervals. Her momentary annoyance at him blaming himself faded and she sighed. "Harry, don't you understand, a life without you isn't worth living! I love you so much. Even if you had gone alone, I wouldn't have deemed my life worthy of continuing. I need you Harry James Potter…always." She finished softly.

His tears gone, a large smile bloomed across his face with her words. Gently holding her face, he brushed her cheek with his thumb, before leaning across and pulling Hermione into a soul-shattering kiss, which lasted for what seemed like an age. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, he stared into her brown eyes, lost in their depth.

"Thank you Hermione." She smiled at him confusedly.

"What for?" He smiled and gave her a small kiss.

"For loving me." A huge smile grew across her face. "And Hermione; I'm sorry I never said this before today, but I love you so very much. I wish I had gotten up the courage to tell you before today, because if I had, we might have been able to spend some happy years together as a couple." He paused for a moment. "I know it's a bit late, but would you consent to be my girlfriend?" Hermione's heart leapt for joy when he asked her that question and she smashed her lips against his.

"Harry, of course, I love you more than anything! I'm sorry as well." They laughed, closed their eyes, lent their heads against the other and held each other in a tight embrace. "I never thought you would be able to love a nerdy book-worm like me. The Great Harry Potter and all…" she smiled sadly. Harry smiled back and held her face in-between his hands.

"Well, if you're a nerdy book-worm, then at least you're my nerdy book-worm," he began, making Hermione smile, "but personally, I think you're brave, witty, intelligent, talented, loyal, funny, absolutely gorgeous," she blushed prettily, " but most importantly, you love me for Harry, not for the Boy-Who-Lived…" He finished with a smile.

After hearing his heart felt confession, tears began to run down Hermione's face in joy, and she pressed her lips against his in a soul searing kiss. As it deepened and the time began to wear on, a gentle cough interrupted them, followed by a bit of a giggle.

In a single deft movement, they both stood up and reached for their wands, which they couldn't find. So, they simply settled for staring at the person who had just entered the station with them. The person was a short, young looking woman, about twenty-five, with brown hair and foggy grey eyes. She smiled brightly at the pair, before holding out her hand for them to meet.

"Well, hello Harry, Hermione; I've been waiting a long time for a chance to finally meet the two of you. I'm so glad you're together now! It should have happened years ago of course, but at least you're together now!" She said beaming at the couple.

Slightly confused by her words and a bit dazed by her excitable character, Harry reached out to meet her hand and shook it nervously. She giggled at Harry's reaction, before breaking the shake and holding her hand out to Hermione. After she held it too and they shook, the woman began to speak again.

"I'm sorry Harry, don't mind me, I just think you're quite cute when you're nervous!" She giggled again, causing Harry to blush, and Hermione to frown. Seeing her reaction, she continued swiftly.

"Oh don't worry Hermione; I won't try to steal your boyfriend from you," she paused and leant in, "even though he's got a great arse!" She added conspiratorially.

Both Harry and Hermione blushed at this, although the latter smiled knowingly, causing the bubbly woman to giggle again. After she finally got her laughter under control, she addressed the pair with a perpetual smile.

"Now, I think it's time for some introductions; my name is Amanda! I come from another plane of existence and am here to explain a few things to you both." She said. Harry and Hermione were stunned.

"What do you mean 'another plane of existence'?" Hermione asked. Amanda hummed for a moment, thinking how to explain.

"Well you see, I sort of work for the 'big-man'." She gestured up to the roof. "My job is to oversee relationships in the mortal realm: I create new ones, maintain old ones and destroy failing or dangerous ones." She finished.

"So basically, you're a Goddess?" Amanda nodded. "Wow…that's just…wow!" Amanda blushed and giggled. "Hang on though; if you look after relationships, wouldn't that make you the goddess of love or something? I thought you'd have one of those names given to you by mythology? You know, Isis, Venus, Aphrodite…" When Amanda started to look a bit put out by the question, Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah, I suppose I should really. I _am_ the goddess of love in myths and legends…sort of. But I guess the bards and poets didn't think 'Amanda' a particularly fitting name for a person who governs all love in the world." She finished with a sigh.

It was odd seeing the boisterous woman look so downcast. Seeing her sadness, Harry spoke, hoping to alleviate it.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying so, I think Amanda is a very pretty name." Harry said tentatively. This caused Amanda to blush a deep red and burst out in giggles.

"Wow, Mr Smooth over here, or what? Hermione, you got lucky with him – if I wasn't a deity, I think I'd be all over him." She said with a wink, which made Harry turn a deep crimson, followed closely by Hermione, who looked at Harry with adoration. After giggling some more, Amanda began to speak again.

"Anyway, back to why you're both here: I've got to speak to you about a few things, and put right what has gone wrong with the wizarding and muggle worlds alike." Seeing Harry's confused expression, she continued. "Harry, I don't know if you realise it, but you were NOT meant to die, despite what _Dumbledore_ may have told you both." She spat.

Hearing their deceased headmaster's name being said with such contempt, and hearing the normally happy and excitable woman say it, surprised Harry and Hermione. What had Dumbledore done to inspire such a reaction? Amanda noticed their curiosity and acknowledged it.

"Harry, Hermione; we will get to your dunderhead of a professor in due time. But first, I think there are a few people that want to say hello." She finished with a smile.

As she said those words, four figures began to disembark from the Express and emerged from the mist. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he realised who was standing there. Harry walked nervously towards the new-comers, completely oblivious to the tears which streamed down his face.

Before him, stood his father and mother, James and Lily, and the two marauders, his godfather, Sirius and his honorary uncle, Remus.

"Mum…Dad…Sirius…Remus?" Harry whispered.

His eyes flitted from face to face, his mind overwhelmed and unsure what to do. After a brief silence, Harry broke down and ran at his parents open arms. Harry felt like he was a young boy again, running to meet his family after a long time away. His parents enclosed him in a tight embrace, gently rocking their baby boy from side to side.

Hermione, Sirius and Remus looked on, tears pouring from their eyes as they watched the heart-warming reunion. The intense magic in the air from their emotions crackled, making their hair stand on end. Harry felt happier than he had ever been in his life. When he looked into the Mirror of Erised in his first year and saw his family staring back at him, he had secretly looked forward to the day he could see them and be with them forever. Tears streamed down their faces as Lily and James held the boy they had missed for sixteen years.

"My baby boy…my brave, baby boy." She cried as she wept happy tears over meeting her only son again. James too wept, but remained silent, his eyes tightly closed as he embraced the family which for so long had been apart.

Lily and James reluctantly released him after a long time, leaving Harry to turn to the other people in the gathering. His godfather smiled lovingly at him and with tears streaming down his face, he held out his arms.

"Hey pup, glad you could join us!" Sirius said beaming at his godson.

The guilt, sadness and self-loathing Harry had felt after his godfather had died at the Department of Mysteries was all but gone, left with only an intense longing to hold him again. Harry ran at Sirius and held him for all he was worth, tears streaming down his face while laughing sporadically. While Harry held him, Sirius looked over to see everyone else smiling happily at the reunion. Finally, after a little while, Harry broke the hug and turned to the last member of the group.

"Hey Harry," Remus said with a smile.

The old werewolf looked slightly uncomfortable with the emotions in the room. In life, he had restricted his emotions, preventing people from getting close, blaming it on 'his furry little problem'. This was a cover for his real issue of self-loathing and disgust. He didn't want people close to him because he considered himself a monster. Tonks had, of course, broken this rule, but even in death, Remus was shy around emotions.

Lupin held out his hand towards Harry, who glanced at it, ignored it, and grabbed the old wolf in a tight embrace. Being hit by this hugging missile, Remus wheezed audibly, which made those around laugh, good naturedly. Lupin returned the hug and he allowed tears to fall down his face, as he held the boy he had regarded as his own son.

After the initial emotions began to ebb away, Harry remembered his role in the deaths of the two marauders. The self-loathing returned, and his lip began to tremble with his grief. At the concerned look from the two, Harry spluttered out a response.

"I…I-I'm so sorry…for both of you." Tears began to pour down his face. "I-I couldn't save you…either of you. Sirius, it was my fault. I couldn't…" He averted his eyes from the marauder and turned to Remus. "I'm sorry; just after your son was born too. You and Tonks, I'm so sorry…" His words devolved into inaudible sobs. Walking towards him, feeling angry at him blaming himself, Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look.

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Sirius snarled, "after I fell through the veil I watched you beat yourself up over me; and for what? You pushed away your friends and those who cared for you." He pointedly looked at Hermione. "My death was not your fault." His speech began to soften. "I wasn't taking care while I was fighting…I was so happy to finally be outside, that I didn't take the battle seriously. Bellatrix hit me with a stunner and I fell through the veil. If I had been paying attention, then I would still be alive." He pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Don't blame yourself for me, pup. I don't." He smiled at Harry, before turning to Remus, who stepped forward and spoke to Harry.

"Harry, you've got to understand; there was nothing you could have done. I was on the other side of the castle for Christ's sake! What could you have honestly done?" Harry averted his gaze to the ground. "When Tonks went down, I lost the will to fight. Time seemed to stop for a second, and I just gave up. Someone's curse hit me and I died…right next to my loving Tonks." He said with a sad smile. "Don't blame yourself for the deaths of people you could not prevent; that sort of baggage will only drag you down and drown you." Remus finished.

Hearing the two marauders tell him that they didn't blame him for their deaths lived a huge weight from Harry's shoulders. Seeing the truth behind their words, he nodded in understanding, before smiling and moving back to stand beside Hermione.

As he turned to see her, she had a beautiful smile on her face and tears of joy pouring down her cheeks. Harry smiled, wiped her tears away, before kissing her lovingly on the lips and introduced her to the group. James and Lily stood side by side, with her head leaning on his shoulder, smiling at the sight of young love. Harry stood in front of his parents and introduced Hermione.

"Mum, Dad; this is Hermione, my…" He stopped, unsure how to finish the sentence. She smiled and nodded and so he continued "…my girlfriend." He finished with a smile.

Hermione smiled nervously and held out her hand toward Lily. Ignoring the offered handshake, she dragged Hermione into a tight hug rivalling the sort Mrs Weasley used to give the pair. Harry's father accepted Hermione's hand, but instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles. After the introductions, James addressed the pair, beaming while he spoke.

"So, Hermione Jane Granger," she registered shock at her full name, "you're the young lady who has stolen our Harry's heart?" He said with a smile. Hermione blushed, looked at Harry who smiled and nodded. "He couldn't have found a better woman…quite literally…" Seeing their confused faces, he continued.

"Don't worry; we'll get to that later. We've been watching everything to do with our Harry's life and from what we've seen, you are not only a brilliant friend, but you are courageous, cunning, and most of all, smart; what was it, smartest witch of your age, isn't that right?" She blushed again and let out a little giggle.

Harry squeezed her hand, and she met his gaze. The love staring back at her from those eyes, made her gasp and she leant across and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. After a few minutes, a cough brought Hermione back into reality, and she blushed crimson. Lily nodded at her husband's speech, and she continued.

"Hmm, I think the Potter men must have a certain need for intelligent witches in their lives, don't you agree Hermione? It must be to balance out their impulsive personalities…" She said with a grin. Both Harry and James blushed at this, and Sirius and Remus laughed out loud at their reactions. "Anyway Harry, Hermione is perfect for you. It took you a while, but you found the right girl, and you have the rest of your lives together." Harry noticed the phrasing of words, and frowned.

"Mum," Harry began uncertainly, "I thought we were…you know…dead?" He struggled to say the last word.

Considering his question, Lily and James looked at each other anxiously, as if deciding how to answer. They were saved from it by Amanda, who had said nothing up to this point, reminding them of the woman's presence.

"Harry, you and Hermione were hit by the killing curse, but no, you're not dead." Seeing Harry and Hermione's overjoyed faces, Amanda continued. "Like I said before, I am here to present you with a choice, and your family members are here to advise you."

"I'm sorry Amanda, but what choice could there possibly be?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I'm surprised you haven't questioned why I am here, instead of say, I don't know, Death?" Hermione shuddered, which made Amanda giggle. "Aww, don't be like that; Death's a real nice bloke once you get to know him! He already likes you Harry!" This made him stiffen and panic internally, which made Amanda giggle. "Why else would he let you have another chance? Not very many people get to cheat death twice! Anyway, back to why I'm here, and not him. Basically, you and Hermione are a soul-bound couple, and fall under my jurisdiction!" Hermione gasped and squealed in utter delight. Seeing Harry's clueless face, Hermione rolled her eyes and explained.

"Harry, soul-bound couples are extremely rare! Some people call it a match made in heaven and it means that the couple are meant to be together! In the magical sense, a bound couple are close intimately and even share each other's souls!" She finished excitedly.

When she saw Harry's face light up, Hermione realised he was as happy as she was, so she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. Amanda sighed like an old romantic and continued.

"Yes Hermione, a soul-bound couple is indeed a match made in heaven! Made by me, actually! As the person who looks after these relationships, I scour the human realm, looking for people who are pure of heart and soul. I then link these people with a subtle connection, which draws them together. You two, unfortunately, had a large number of _issues_ preventing you from completing the bond." They looked confused and worried.

"We will get to that in a bit you two, don't you worry. Anyway, back to what I was saying; both you and Hermione are pure of heart and soul, and since the pair of you had such a difficult task ahead of you, I gave the bond to you. As Hermione said, the bond allows you to share your souls and minds, giving you an intimate connection that cannot be broken once made." Hearing this, Hermione looked slightly worried and Harry panicked internally.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You…er…don't regret the…er…" Harry stuttered. Hermione realised what he was thinking, gasped loudly, and kissed him full on the lips to reassure him.

"No, don't ever think that! I was worrying more for you. I mean, now you can't even choose anymore. I thought you might regret it." She said sadly. Harry gently lifted her head in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hermione, even if we weren't bound, I would still choose you. I will always choose you, my love. You were already perfect for me, the soul-bond just makes it even more special, what we have. I love you and that will never change." He then kissed her lightly on the lips, and after seeing the smile and nod from Hermione, turned to Amanda. She giggled at the show of affection and continued.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying; yes, you and Hermione share your souls. However, there is some bad news as well." They looked visibly nervous. "You see Harry, there isn't just one soul, or two if you include Hermione's soul, inhabiting your body. There are actually three, although the third is more of a fragment." The pair gasped and the adults looked on solemnly. At this pause, James took over the conversation.

"Harry, did anyone tell you how you survived the killing curse when your mother and I died?" Harry nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore thought that it was because of mum's sacrifice and her love for me…" He answered.

When Harry mentioned the name of the deceased headmaster, like before, everyone registered their dislike of him. Their gestures were extremely venomous. This surprised the young couple, and they were about to question the looks, before James spoke up.

"Harry, we will get to your idiot of a _professor_ shortly, but back to what I was saying before…" They both nodded, allowing him to continue "…where was I? Oh yes, this unknown soul…now you're both aware of horcruxes," they both nodded, "well you see Harry, before Voldemort killed your mother and I, he had made six horcruxes, and planned on making the seventh after killing you. However, after your mother used her love mixed with her magic to protect you, his curse rebounded, destroying his body. Now since a soul must be attached to something either living or magical, his soul latched onto the only thing left in the room. You, in the form of your scar…" Hearing this, Harry's left hand shot up to his forehead while Hermione squeezed the right. James moved on swiftly

"That is what _Dumbledore_ thought the prophecy meant; 'neither can live, while the other survives'. In fact, there are ways to remove a soul fragment from a living host without damaging the person. For example, the Goblins are extremely well versed in the methods of dark magic destruction, meaning that they could have helped you." Harry nodded, but Hermione looked unsure.

"Mr. Potter, you've explained why Harry didn't die, but why didn't I die?" James observed her, smiling at how much she was like his Lily and continued.

"You see Hermione; a slight side effect of the soul-bond in this case, is that you and Harry share each other's souls… all of them. While this isn't a problem for most people, since they don't have the soul of a dark wizard inhabiting them, in your case, Voldemort's soul was split again between the pair of you, making an eighth horcrux." Harry and Hermione gasped, and they looked at each other nervously.

"Now, the killing curse kills by severing the soul from the body and setting it free prematurely. Now, because you and Hermione had a spare fragment, it was removed first. If Amanda hadn't have intervened, you would have woken up near Voldemort, very much alive. However, you were brought here for a choice." Harry had remained silent throughout this recent development, but went to speak when James had finished.

"So, if Hermione and I aren't dead, then what is the choice we have to make?" He inquired nervously. At this point, Amanda took over the conversation.

"You see Harry, you and Hermione died before your time, without fulfilling your destiny of destroying Voldemort. Because of that and the intense bond of love between you, you are going to get another chance…" At this Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Harry in joy. "Now, there are three choices before you. Either, you can leave your world behind, and come with us into the afterlife; you can go back to just after Voldemort killed you; or…you can go back, back to a point before today and try again. We recommend the latter to you." Harry looked questioningly at Hermione and then at Amanda.

"Amanda, why would we want to go all the way back?" At this, Amanda, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus exchanged nervous glances. This time, Sirius took over the conversation.

"Harry. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you have been manipulated your entire life. And I mean your entire life." Harry looked shocked and Hermione looked extremely worried.

"I'm sorry to say, that every choice you've made in this world has been designed and implemented by _Dumbledore_. He knew the prophecy and after James and Lily were killed and you were 'marked as his equal' with your scar, he began to set up your life on his terms, to die by Voldemort's hand. Instead of training you and helping you with the 'power he knows not': love, he left you alone, in a family of magic haters who beat you and locked you in a cupboard. He made you grow up distrustful of anyone but your close friends, and the man who seemed to be doing everything for your benefit, himself. He manipulated your life and created a loyal soldier who would walk willingly into the jaws of death to preserve those you cared about. However, by doing that, many people died who need not have. Me, Remus, Tonks, Fred, the Longbottoms," he paused for a moment, "your parents." Harry looked utterly outraged and murderous. Hermione squeezed his hand, calming him down.

"Yes Harry, Lily and James needn't have died. Dumbledore set it up for both you and Neville, which ever was chosen, to lose your parents and allow him to step in and control you." Tears began to fall down his face, and Lily walked over and captured him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Harry, but there is more. You see, being the person you are Harry, you began to question _Dumbledore's_ motives. You helped Hermione see it too, and on occasion, you broke away from control and escaped. This happened several times, and each and every time, you were re-captured and obliviated." Harry shook his head in shame and held Hermione tightly.

"But it's not just _Dumbledore _that did this: the Weasleys were in on it as well." Harry shouted out in frustration, and began to cry quietly, while Hermione held him. "Harry, he was setting them up to be your influence – your role models – _Dumbledore's _idea of the perfect pureblood family. The day you got to King's Cross for the first time, and were not certain where to go, the Weasleys were walking up to the muggle entrance, and Molly spoke loudly about the platform and used the word muggles! No one would do that in the wizarding world, not in a muggle train station! Furthermore, why would a mother with five children who had already been in Hogwarts, and who had been to Hogwarts herself, forget the name of the platform? She did it for your benefit, so you would feel comfortable with their family, and befriend their youngest son, Ron." Harry looked horrified and Sirius continued.

"Yes Harry, Ron was in on it as well. Didn't you ever wonder why he kept coming back after storming off in a jealous rage? During the Tri-wizard Tournament, after he stormed off accusing you of entering your name, he came back after the first task and apologised. Why; because he was told to by _Dumbledore_ and his parents. Hermione, I'm so sorry to have to say this, but Ron didn't care for you. He was only there for Harry and put up with you so Harry wouldn't murder him for insulting you! After the last time you and Harry tried to break from control, _Dumbledore_ asked Ron to make sure you didn't get together. The best way to do that was to insinuate that he liked you, and Harry would stay away, respecting his friend." Hermione turned and cried into Harry's shoulder.

"However, not all the Weasleys are bad news. The twins for instance, they have always been loyal and true to both of you. And Ginny, well, we aren't quite sure about her. Bill and Charlie weren't part of it either, we don't think. The others though, were part of a huge manipulation – one big plan – we were all pawns in _Dumbledore's _war for _'the greater good'_." Harry held onto Hermione, trying to comfort her, while seething.

"I don't believe it. My entire life, OUR entire life, has been some plan, some detailed master-plan to defeat Voldemort?" Sirius nodded grimly and Harry bowed his head in shame.

He felt betrayed. All these years he had thought the aged headmaster had been on his side, helping when he needed it. He looked back up at Sirius.

"The Philosophers stone, the Chamber of Secrets, using the time-turner to save you, the Tri-wizard tournament, are you telling me, THAT THEY WERE ALL SET-UPS?" Harry bellowed. Again, Sirius grimly nodded. Tears stung Harry's eyes, and Hermione was still crying into his shoulder. He ignored his emotions and spoke once again to Sirius. "If we go back," he whispered, "what can we change? Can we change everything?" Harry looked hopeful and Sirius smiled and nodded. Amanda took over the conversation at this point.

"Harry, Death has informed me that you and Hermione can go back to a few months before boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Now, while this is highly irregular, I've also been authorised to allow you to keep your memories from the past seven years, and everything we've told you here. Of course, you can't tell anyone about them." Harry looked at her questioningly and Amanda giggled.

"Well, I mean you COULD tell someone, but it would most likely end up with you being sanctioned in St. Mungo's!" Her joke made everyone laugh, forgetting for the moment the disturbing nature of the previous conversation. Amanda continued to speak. "Harry, Hermione, this is your chance to live the past seven years on your terms, playing by your rules. Of course, _Dumbledore_ won't let himself lose control of you without a fight, so be prepared to tussle with him and Voldemort." Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded, and then back to Amanda.

"However, there is one catch allowing you to go back: you must defeat not only Voldemort, but _Dumbledore_ too. Both have caused too many deaths, and Voldemort has cheated Death by making those abominations called horcruxes. Death doesn't like to be cheated. He demands both their souls to be his. The more horcruxes you destroy, the happier Death will be." Harry nodded. "You should remember as well, that the soul fragment in your head will still be there when you go back. Hermione will be fine because in that timeline, she hasn't met you, meaning that you aren't soul-bound. You will need to confirm the bond again before anything happens. But when you confirm the bond, the horcrux will be split between you. You must get it removed before the bond." She paused for a moment, before remembering something.

"Oh, by the way, Death asked me to give you a little present; he really likes you two! Now, since we know _Dumbledore _and Snape to be proficient in legilimency and we don't want your secrets to be discovered, I am giving you increased Occlumency abilities. I suggest you train with them, but it will prevent invasion by a wordless attack."

A wand materialised in her hand and she tapped the pair lightly on the head. Almost immediately, Harry and Hermione felt a cold rush flow into their minds, which afterwards, felt more organised, and emptier. She nodded, happy with her work.

"There we are. Good luck…to both of you." She said with a smile.

Amanda walked over and hugged Harry and Hermione before stepping back. Sirius was next grabbing Harry and Hermione in a tight hug and wished them luck, followed by Remus. Then the pair stood in front of James and Lily. These hugs were more reserved and loving, with the pair holding them for a couple of minutes each. James was the first to speak.

"Harry, we just want you to know, we are both so proud of you…both of you. You had to fight all your life and then sacrifice that life so that others might live." At this, tears began streaming down Harry's cheeks, causing his parents to smile. "We never got the chance to tell you before, but we love you…with all our hearts." Harry stepped forward and captured both of them in a warm embrace.

"I love you too, mum and dad." He whispered softly.

James' and Lily's eyes began to glisten at the love of their only son. James, who was being watched with amused eyes by Sirius and Remus, gave a gruff, manly cough, before holding out his hand towards Harry, who took it and shook it, smiling back. This made Sirius and Remus howl with laughter, mocking the crying marauder, who gave a mock-scowl before laughed with them. Harry and Hermione turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back.

"Er, how do you, you know, get back?" Harry asked nervously. Amanda giggled and spoke.

"How do you think you should get back?" Seeing Harry's confused look, she laughed and shook her head. "The barrier Harry, run at the barrier and you will start your journey." Harry nodded and turned back around. Suddenly, James spoke again.

"Harry, when you get to Gringotts, ask them to read our last will and testament. _Dumbledore _prevented the reading the first time round, but as soon as you ask, they will have no choice but to read it." Harry nodded and held out his hand to Hermione, who took it, and smiled at him lovingly.

"See you on the other side Harry." She said quietly. Harry reached over, kissed her lovingly, before holding her in a hug, and replying.

"See you on the other side, Hermione." He said with a smile.

Giving each other a kiss one last time, the pair took a deep breath and ran full pelt at the barrier to Platform 9¾. As he did so, memories from his previous life rushed through his mind, and he remembered the first time he had ran at the barrier. He had been terrified of hitting a solid brick wall. He grinned widely, just before they disappeared into the brick archway. After watching them vanish, Sirius turned to Amanda.

"Do you think they will be able to do it? I mean, _Dumbledore's _a hell of a wizard. He won't give up Harry without a fight." Amanda nodded, and replied.

"If anyone can do it, I think they can. I mean, they did it the first time round when everything was working against them. Now they have a choice. I'll keep an eye on them anyway, help when I can. If they do fail though, Death won't be pleased…" She finished nervously. Lily thought for a moment, and then spoke up.

"I have complete faith. Harry won't fail. He won't let himself fail. He will fight to the last and now he has Hermione as well. They will be unstoppable." She finished, completely convinced in his ability. All the adults nodded in agreement.

One by one, the five adults turned around, walking into the steam from the Hogwarts Express, and boarded the carriages. With a shrill whistle and a whoosh of steam, the train pulled away with a clatter, leaving the station once more empty and silent.

* * *

><p>There we are! Chapter Two!<p>

Before anyone tells me off for just giving Harry Occlumency, I thought about it and couldn't think of anyway he would be able to master it in a few months. If when Harry returns and Dumbledore read his mind, then they would be discovered and obliviated. Hope you like this Chapter! Please continue to review and suggest new things for me to do! If it doesn't fit with my storyline, I will tell you why, but I will try as hard a possible to include different ideas that I'm given!

A/N: Its been brought to my attention that in the books, Remus died before Tonks in the last battle. As I would have to rework that entire section for something minor, I'm going to leave it as it is and just put this note here. Thank you for pointing this out NerdyPotterFan.

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and The New Beginning**

**Chapter 3: Eleven again…**

Here we are for the Third Chapter! Took me a while to write this because I had to go through several re-drafts because I wasn't happy with how it read. Changed the plot a few times as well. Anyway, here we are! Please **review**! Just nothing too bad please?

Oh yeah, much to my displeasure, **I** **still** do not own Harry Potter...Ah well, until the day comes, all credit belongs to **J K Rowling**!

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes shot open for the second time, frantically struggling against something which was wrapped around his body. Calming down and taking in his surroundings, he found himself cocooned in a large heavy coat which covered his body about five times over. He studied it curiously, racking his brain trying to remember where he was.<p>

The conversation that he had with his Amanda, Sirius, Remus and his parents began to slowly filter back into his mind. He looked down at himself swearing almost silently and releasing a long sigh. His seventeen year old mind realised that he was sitting in an eleven year olds body. He glanced around and realised he was sitting in a small, wooden building, akin to the Shrieking Shack, on a broken and damp sofa.

He remembered the day clearly. Today was the day that Hagrid had broken down the door in the dead of night and told Harry he was a wizard.

'Tap, Tap, Tap.' Harry froze. He waited, trying to decide whether he had imagined the sound. He pondered through the memories of his seventeen year old self, trying to recall what had happened on the day. The gentle tapping started again, and he strode over to the window, pulling the ragged curtains, and opening it. A dark brown owl flew into the room, clutching a rolled up paper. Dropping it on the table, it hooted impatiently and stared intently at Harry. Patting himself down, he cursed quietly, realising that he didn't have any wizarding currency since he hadn't been introduced to wizard society yet.

Remembering the original timeline, Harry looked in one of Hagrid's many pockets. He pulled out a collection of coins, and placed five bronze Knuts into the pouch on the owl's leg. He also located an owl treat from the pocket and gave it to the owl, which hooted, nipped his hand in gratitude, and flew out again. Shutting the window, Harry moved to the table, and began to read the copy of the 'Daily Prophet' the owl had delivered.

After about twenty minutes had past, Hagrid began to stir, and noticed Harry sitting reading a copy of the wizarding newspaper. He chuckled to himself, unable to believe the young boy who had lived with muggles his whole life was taking to their world like a house on fire. He sat up, and coughed, causing Harry to look up from his paper. It was then, after looking into Harry's eyes, he noticed something unusual. His eyes looked older than his face, a tired gaze which showed many more years than Harry's age suggested. Hagrid frowned, shook his head, and blamed it on his lack of sleep.

"Alrigh' Harry. Yer up early this mornin' ain' yeh?" Harry beamed at him, folded up the paper neatly and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm really happy to get started today!" Harry began with delight shining across his face. "Sorry about reading your paper. An owl came to the window with it, so I used some of the money in your pocket and gave it to the owl. I didn't want to wake you, you see?" Hagrid chuckled and was about to continue, when an obvious question crossed his mind.

"Tha's alrigh' Harry. Quick question though, 'ow much did you give the bird?" At this, Harry's face betrayed an odd nervousness which caused Hagrid to frown.

"Er, I gave it five of the bronze ones…" Harry said nervously, and then, thinking of a quick excuse, continued "When the owl was tapping, you said to 'give it five of the little bronze coins' in your sleep." hoping Hagrid would believe the answer.

After pondering his answer, Hagrid shook off any doubt, realising that if Harry had yesterday not known anything about the wizarding world or his parents, it was unlikely that he knew about their currency, and believed his answer absolutely.

"Oh righ', well it' dun' matter then. I was jus' surprised is all" he said shaking his head. "Righ', should we get goin' then?" Harry nodded eagerly, to which Hagrid chuckled.

Harry mentally wiped his brow. He had been in this timeline for just over an hour and he had nearly screwed it up. 'Got to be more careful.' Harry thought tersely. 'My Occlumency protects me from people like Dumbledore and Snape, but it doesn't stop me from giving myself away.'

After a few minutes of packing (Harry didn't have too many belongings) they stepped outside and got into the boat moored at the base of the hut. As the half giant clambered into the rather dingy little boat, Hagrid looked at Harry with a glint in his eye.

"Seems a shame ter' row, though." Hagrid said quietly. "If I was ter – er – speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?" Harry smiled at the grounds keeper.

"Of course not." Hagrid grinned wildly at Harry and pulled out his pink umbrella. A quick tap and they were speeding across the water at a leisurely rate.

After settling in, Hagrid pulled out the copy of the Prophet and began to read, making minor grunts and mumbling when something interesting turned up. Realising he would have to reinforce the fact he was unaware of the wizarding world, even though he wasn't, he decided to follow the timeline and ask Hagrid questions which had intrigued him the first time around.

After a period of silence had passed, Harry began to reflect on the changes that could be made in this new timeline. 'For a start, I can read my parent's will.' Harry mused. 'Then of course, I have to avoid _Weasley_…' Even the voice in his head spoke of the youngest male Weasley with contempt.

After disembarking from the leaky boat, Harry and Hagrid began their journey to London via England's confusing muggle transport system. Remembering the original timeline, Harry laughed at how inept Hagrid was with all things muggle. While he was a friendly and loyal person, the one thing Hagrid couldn't do was keep a secret, and apparently, that included the Statute of Secrecy (Hagrid insisted on pointing out everything muggle and saying loudly "See that Harry? The things these muggles dream up, eh?").

After a couple of hours of people pointing at the giant of a man, while Harry trotted alongside him, the pair finally arrived in London and were standing outside the tatty entrance to the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Entering the wizarding pub, Harry remembered how it looked the last time he had been here: a quiet, derelict building with a severe lack of customers and noise. Now, it was full of loud talking, some cheering and drunken singing, even though it was almost certainly before mid-day.

Thinking back to the original timeline, Harry remembered how awkward it had been around the various witches and wizards who thought him the saviour of the wizarding world. As soon as they entered however, Harry was soon mobbed by the familiar people from his past. The well-wishers and congratulatory people he recognised consisted of various people including Dedalus Diggle, a man who fought with the Order, one very fanatical witch, Doris Crockford, and of course, the DADA teacher, Professor Quirrell.

Harry regarded his professor warily. He knew full well he was possessed by Voldemort, but could not do anything at that moment without looking extremely suspicious. Instead, Harry simply repeated what he had said in the original timeline, and then left to the familiar walled courtyard in the back of the pub. Watching Hagrid press the correct sequence of bricks with his pink umbrella, the solid wall began to fold away into an arch.

"Welcome," said Hagrid proudly, "to Diagon Alley." Allowing his 'brilliant acting skills', as he so modestly put it, to take over, Harry walked timidly down the alley with the giant gawking in amazement at everything he seeing. 'I deserve an Oscar…' Harry thought with an inward grin. Harry stared at the various cauldrons sitting in front of a shop, glinting in the sunlight which caught Hagrid's eye.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." Like in the original timeline, Hagrid first took Harry to Gringrotts first. As they walked up the marble staircase and past the Goblin's guarding the doorway, Harry noticed the words engraved upon the double doors:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it" said Hagrid. A small smile crossed Harry's face when he remembered breaking into Gringrotts in his last year to steal the horcrux. 'It's a good thing they won't find out.' He mused.

As they crossed into the ornate marble counting hall and approached a teller Goblin, Harry remembered his father's last words to him:

"Oh yes, Harry. When you get to Gringrotts, make sure to ask them to read mine and Lily's last will and testament…"

Standing in front of the Goblin, Harry felt his mind push up information that he didn't recall ever learning about Goblin customs and greetings. 'Huh, maybe I picked something up from Binns after all.' He thought smiling. Harry bowed, looked at the teller directly, and began to speak.

"Greetings honourable Goblin. My name is Harry Potter. I would like to enquire as to the existence of a will regarding my parents, and withdraw some money from my vault." The Goblin spluttered slightly at the overly polite and courteous greeting from the young wizard, before recovering and bowing back.

"Certainly Mr. Potter. However, we must confirm your identity. Do you have your vault key?"

Harry looked toward Hagrid hopefully, although he knew full well it was in one of his pockets. The half-giant reached into his pockets and located a small gold key and gave it to the Goblin. The clerk inspected the key and nodded briefly.

"Everything appears to be in order. Griphook!" A small Goblin ran up to the teller. Harry felt anger bubble up when he remembered that this poor excuse of a Goblin betrayed him, Hermione and Ron, leaving them trapped in the bank when they broke in. Clamping down on his Occlumency, Harry brought his emotions under control.

"Mr Potter, Griphook here will take you to meet with Director Ragnok. He is the manager for the British Branch of Gringrotts, and will deal with your request personally." Harry nodded, but was extremely shocked that he was being dealt with by a high level Goblin.

Harry bowed to the teller, thanked him, and then started to walk after the Goblin. Hagrid went to follow, but was stopped by two armed guards.

"I'm afraid this meeting is private, Mr. Potter must speak with Director Ragnok alone. You are welcome to remain here until the meeting is over." Hagrid went to complain, but after the reassuring look from Harry, he reluctantly sat on a chair, which began to groan in protest.

Harry followed Griphook who led him down a long marble passageway. The Goblin stopped abruptly, knocked on a large ornate door, waited, and after the summons from inside, opened it, and led in Harry.

The room was large and well-decorated. The walls were lined with shelves containing hundreds of books, more than the Library at Hogwarts twice over. Harry chuckled silently. 'If Hermione were here, she would have a coronary!' The room held a large wooden desk at the rear with a lot of doors leading from the office. An elderly, but formidable looking Goblin sat behind it making notes, looking up at the intrusion.

Again, Harry's mind brought up the correct greetings for a Goblin of this stature. Avoiding looking directly into Ragnok's eyes, he bowed and spoke in a clear and respectful voice.

"Greetings Director Ragnok. May your life be filled to the brim with riches and may your enemies feel your wrath." Ragnok blinked with surprise. It was not often that any wizard addressed a Goblin as an equal, nor knew the correct and polite response to greet them with. 'Hmm. This is one to keep an eye on…' Ragnok mused. Bowing in return Ragnok replied with the appropriate response.

"And you too, Mr Potter; may your life be filled to the brim with riches and may your blade be stained by your enemies blood." Harry nodded and the Goblin continued to speak. "Griphook here tells me you wish to view your parent's last will and testament. Is that correct?" Harry nodded.

"Yes Director Ragnok. Due to certain circumstances in my life, I have been unable to enquire as to my parent's legacy, nor any holdings I may or may not have. Until recently, I was unaware of the magical world."

"Indeed Mr Potter?" he began curiously. "Well I find it quite disturbing that you were not informed of the will by your magical guardian. It was his responsibility after all." Harry looked thoughtful, and then spoke to the Goblin.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask who my magical guardian is?" At his Ragnok frowned, and summoned a Goblin into the room. Spoke to briefly in Gobbledegook, and after the Goblin had left, he turned once more to Harry.

"Your Guardian was one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry scowled. So his headmaster had doomed him to live in that hell-hole with the Dursleys. He nodded slowly, with the scowl remaining on his face. The Goblin continued to speak.

"Mr. Potter, shall we get the will-reading out of the way first? Then I can deal with any questions or queries you may have, especially regarding your birth right."

Griphook ran through the door carrying a wooden box and a large number of files. Ragnok thanked the Goblin, and reached into the files, withdrawing a sealed letter, with what appeared to be the Potter Crest on it. Opening the document, Ragnok scanned it briefly, and then looked up at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, this Will has already been read officially in the bank. If it is agreeable, then we shall skip the usual formalities of having all those mentioned in the Will present." Harry nodded, and Ragnok continued.

_Last Will and Testament:_

_Herein lies the last will and testament of Lord James Andrew Potter, head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, and of Lady Lillian Jean Potter nee Evans._

_My wife and I hereby declare that should we precede our son, Harry James Potter, in death, then he should replace me as head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, included therein all of our worldly possessions. _

_Should Harry still be a minor after our deaths, we hereby declare that his Godfather, one Sirius Orion Black, should be assigned as guardian. If Sirius is either unable or unwilling to stand as Harry's guardian, then the role should be passed on to Harry's Godmother, Alice Longbottom, who we know, will care for Harry as her own. If Alice is unable or unwilling to stand as Harry's guardian, then the role should be passed on to Minerva McGonagall, who after her many years caring for the students of Hogwarts, we know will treat Harry with love and respect._

_At this point, we would like to highlight that if all of the people above should be unable or unwilling to stand as guardian to Harry, he should NOT under any circumstances be sent to live with my wife's sister, Petunia Dursley. We know that if he were to grow up in that household, he would not be safe._

_We would like to thank those who help Harry through this difficult time, and we would like to say, directly to Harry, that we love you and hope you grown up into the brave, noble, intelligent person we want you to be._

_This will was written and recorded on 1__st__ October 1981. Witnessed by Sirius Orion Black, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom._

As the will was read, Harry's emotions began to seep out of his body. The room began to crackle with his magic as his pure hatred for the manipulative headmaster bubbled through his Occlumency shields. However, after his parent's message, telling him how much they loved him, Harry finally broke down and cried in his hands. He knew it was unwise to show weakness in front of a high ranking Goblin, but he didn't care.

As Ragnok finished, he looked at the young wizard in front of him and felt a feeling of pure loathing rush through him. In Goblin culture, children were seen as more valuable than any treasure, so much so that in their world there was no punishment for child abuse because it was unthinkable to hurt a child. It was clear from the look of the child that this was not the case. He had clothes on which were too large and were worn and tattered, he could see scars on his body which did not look self-inflicted, his glasses were broken and taped up and he was extremely skinny. The boy was still crying into his hands, so the Goblin reached over and placed his hand upon the boy's shoulder. Looking up, the boy smiled with tears still pouring down his face, and Ragnok spoke.

"Mr. Potter, may I confirm that the relatives you were sent to live with were the ones which your parents specifically stated you should not live with?" Harry nodded and Ragnok's face became grave.

"Yes, it is clear a grave injustice has been done to yourself and to the memory of your parents. We, the Goblin Nation, will not rest until those responsible have been brought to justice." Again Harry nodded, and smiled sincerely.

"I do not wish to upset you, but could you communicate to me the extent of your life with these _People_? It would make it easier to bring them to justice." Harry shuddered, looked up at the Goblin and nodded. Ragnok waved his hand, and an enchanted quill and notepad appeared, prepared to take notes.

"My life with the Dursleys has always been unpleasant. For as long as I can remember, my uncle has beaten me, my cousin has beaten me, and while she never directly harmed me, my aunt never helped either. All my life, I have lived and slept in the cupboard-under-the-stairs, even though there was a spare room which I could have had. They made me do chores as soon as I was able to walk and beat me for any signs of 'freakishness' as they put it. When I had bursts of accidental magic, my uncle would beat me with his belt, look me in my cupboard and not feed me for days on end. I tried to tell a teacher at my primary school, and seeing the bruises, she got social services involved. My uncle and aunt were able to convince them that I was just accident prone, and that seemed to be convincing enough because they left. My uncle then beat me and broke my arm. He threw me in the cupboard and only let me out when my arm started to smell and fester. Instead of taking me to the hospital, they did the bare minimum so I would not get infected. When Hagrid came to see me I was the happiest I had been in years because I knew that I would be able to escape from my relatives."

Ragnok looked completely shocked. In all his life he had never heard such a story. He was literally shaking with rage at this child's barbaric treatment at the hands of his relatives. He summoned Griphook and after speaking briefly in Gobbledegook ran out the room once more. Waving his hand again, a glass of whiskey appeared which he sipped; shuddering once the burn had passed through him. Sighing deeply, he banished the notepad and placed his drink on the table.

"Mr. Potter, I have never heard such a vulgar or brutal story in all my life. I swear that I will do all in my power to bring those monsters to pay for these crimes. As much as I want to know more, I suggest we get back to your parent's will. It is clear that you are to take over the lordship of your father. However, there may still be other titles we are unaware of at the present. In order to confirm any more, we will need to perform a blood test." Harry nodded again. Ragnok reached into the wooden box brought in by Griphook and produced a small, stone bowl, covered in runes which made Harry think of his headmaster's pensieve. The bowl was filled with a silvery coloured liquid which even when the bowl was tilted, did not spill.

"Mr. Potter, in order to complete this test, I will cut your finger with a knife, and allow three drops of blood to fall into the bowl. The blade will not cause pain, and the wound will seal when the correct amount of blood has been extracted." Harry nodded and held out his hand. Ragnok waved his hand and an ornate blade appeared. The Goblin grasped his hand, and used the blade to cut the ball of his thumb, gently squeezing to get the three drops required. As the drops hit the liquid in the bowl, the blood swirled around and piece of parchment appeared with a number of words written in red. As promised, once the blood was removed, the wound healed and Harry admired the handiwork of the Goblins. Ragnok picked up the parchment, and began to read what had appeared on it.

* * *

><p><em>Inheritances: Harry James Potter<em>

_By Relation:_

_ Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter – Lordship_

_ Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor – Lordship _

_ Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw – Lordship _

_Lordship Symbols:_

_ Potter Family Ring_

_ Sword of Godric Gryffindor_

_ Locket of Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Other inheritances:_

_ Potter family vault_

_ Potter trust vault_

_ (Funds for Hogwarts to be taken out of main vault. Trust vault to be used until the heir comes of age. Will be refilled to full amount of 10,000 galleons each school term.)_

_ Gryffindor family Vault_

_ Ravenclaw family Vault_

* * *

><p>As the names were read out, Harry was shocked. He was the heir of three Most Noble and Ancient Houses and two of those were the founders. Obviously Dumbledore had been hiding more than was clear initially.<p>

"Ah, so you are the heir to the founders! You do realise this gives you the controlling majority over the school?" Harry shook his head. "Well, since the Hufflepuff family line has disappeared and the heir of Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle, is dead you control and own the school." Harry looked surprised, but began to think of ways to use it. However, Ragnok must have seen this so he interrupted his thoughts. "However, while you DO own the school, it doesn't really mean anything. The school as a concept belongs to itself, whereas the building is yours. You could not, for instance, retract the agreement for the school to exist." Harry nodded, but still considered the possible implications for his inheritance.

The discussion over, Ragnok waved his hand over the stone bowl and three items rose from the liquid, which were removed by the Goblin and placed on the desk. In front of Harry lay the three symbols of his families. There was the Potter family ring; a gold band with a bright red ruby inlaid with the image of a hippogriff, the Ravenclaw family locket; blue and silver with a large Raven inlaid onto its surface, and the Gryffindor family sword; a Goblin made blade with large red rubies and the name 'Godric Gryffindor' inlaid into its surface.

Harry picked up each item and studied them briefly. He looked quizzically at the sword, wondering how he could walk around without it being noticed. Ragnok noticed this and chuckled.

"Do not worry Mr Potter. It is common for Lords of Ancient and Noble houses to wear swords in public. The sword stands as a symbol of your family, as does the Potter ring and Ravenclaw locket. This sword in particular is invisible to muggles, meaning that you can wear it out in the open without any undesired attention."

Harry nodded his thanks to Ragnok and picked up his family ring. Placing it on his finger, it resized to fit. The ring seemed to exude warmth and comfort and pulsated with raw power. Harry could feel his magical core intertwine with the ring, making him gasp with the unusual sensation. After steadying his breathing, he picked up the Ravenclaw locket and placed it around his neck. Unlike the Slytherin locket which he had worn for a time when it was a horcrux, it did not feel heavy or like a burden. Like the ring, the locket felt warm and soothed his mind. Almost instantly, however, Harry felt a rush from the locket into his head. This shocked him until he realised it was organising his mind better and bolstering his Occlumency ability. Picking up the sword, Ragnok conjured a leather belt, which Harry placed around his waist. Attaching the sword to his new belt, he unsheathed it, after asking Ragnok first, and studied the blade's surface. As he looked into its surface, he was sure he was another face looking back at him. Again, the same as the locket, he felt a rush of information fill his brain. This knowledge was basically combat information and the ability to parry and fight with a sword successfully.

As he admired these new additions to his person, he realised he felt much stronger than he ever had before in his live. He felt more alive right then than any time in his previous life. He was brought out his musings when a piece of parchment was ejected from the bowl. Ragnok frowned, and looked at the note. He gasped, and paled slightly. Concerned, Harry asked Ragnok what was unusual about its contents.

"Mr Potter, The blood test I just performed to check your inheritances also help assess the magical person's well-being. There are obvious problems with are associated with – child abuse – malnourishment, stymied growth, soft tissue damage, bone deformities and the like, but there are also a number of magical restrictions with are interfering with your magical core. Most notably is the bind which has blocked a part of your core. Mr. Potter, I believe we should continue this discussion in our hospital area. We can get an accurate assessment of the damage and hopefully be able to repair it." Harry nodded and followed Ragnok out of his office and down a corridor.

As they walked, Harry smiled. It seemed Dumbledore's manipulations ran much deeper than he had initially thought. He had superimposed himself over his life and he would not stand for it. Now he knew the extent of the damage, he could plan accordingly. However, the ultimate goal for his plans was obvious: the death of Voldemort and Dumbledore and anyone else who stands in his way.

Harry smiled evilly, a faint flicker of black flashing in his eyes.

'Let the Games begin…'

* * *

><p>After two hours had passed, Harry walked out of the doors of Gringrotts with a whole new lease on life. After being led to the Goblin Hospital, a number of detailed diagnostic scans revealed the extent of the damage.<p>

Apart from the obvious impacts of ten years of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys, his magical core had been restricted by about twenty per cent. While this didn't appear to be much, if left in that state, it had the ability to affect the emotions and actions of an individual, as the excess magic bled out of the core and manifested itself inside his brain. While this had not occurred yet as the block was still quite new, for Harry it certainly explained his shortness of temper and impulsive decisions towards the end of his previous life.

The healers were able to remove the block and place protections to prevent another one being placed on it by anyone. In terms of the abuse, however, there was no simple quick fix. The damage had been done and it could not be undone, but the healers were able to fix Harry's skeletal structure and provide him with potions to stimulate growth. This would not make his body the way it would have been without the abuse, but it certainly would help make up for it.

Already known to Harry, but much to the shock of the Goblin healers, they discovered level 10 dark magic emanating from the curse scar on his forehead. After some deliberation amongst the healers, they were finally able to remove the piece of Tom Riddle (not that they knew that) from Harry's body, forcing it into a broken quill, much to the amusement of Harry. The Goblins reassured him that they had a way to properly destroy the piece of Riddle's soul and would do so at the earliest opportunity.

Interestingly, there was another restriction placed on his mind. This one was extremely dangerous and nearly impossible to accomplish unless the person in question was a skilled Legilimens. The process, known as Legilivultum, is the process of shaping the mind of an individual to meet the requirements of the caster. When the subject is young and the mind is malleable, the wizard breaks into the mind of the person and manipulates their consciousness. With no way to defend, the Legilimens is able to shape the personality and thought patterns of the person to his own will. Any mistake made could result in the loss of consciousness for the person and irrevocable damage done to cognitive functions.

Dumbledore had indeed performed this piece of dark and almost certainly dangerous magic on Harry literally creating a personality of his design. The key changes made Harry grow in an unpredictable manner, but in the general direction the headmaster wanted. This, teamed with the abuse from the Dursleys, was meant to make Harry weak willed and malleable. However, when the changes had been made, Dumbledore had made them stand out in case he had to make changes further down the line. It was this error on his part, that allowed the changed to be reversed, giving Harry true self-determination.

An unusual side effect of coming into his lordships when he was eleven meant that he no longer required a magical guardian by law. However, Harry decided that he would ask Professor McGonagall to serve in that capacity anyway, since she was mentioned in his parent's will. As he was receiving his lordships and his inheritances, Ragnok posed an interesting question in regards to his name. Since he was lord of three houses, he could pick one to use as his everyday name. Deciding to shake it up a bit, Harry decided to choose 'Gryffindor' as his name highlighting his ancestry. He realised that changing his name now, could be useful in the future, especially if people tried to slander him like in his second year. Signing a document in the bank, Harry used his new name and smiled at how it looked on the page: _Harry James Gryffindor._

After documenting Harry's testimony against the Dursleys, Ragnok had assured him that he would make them suffer at the hands of Goblin law. As he promised, the ministry had indeed gotten involved and Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE had come personally to assure him her department's full co-operation in the matter.

After the various private business had been concluded, Harry and Hagrid made their way with Griphook down into the mines below Gringrotts. Enjoying the mine-cart ride as much as the first time, Harry whooped for joy as they hurtled around corners. After visiting his trust vault and the main Potter vault, Harry stood silently waiting for Hagrid to retrieve the package he knew contained the Philosopher's Stone. He was sorely tempted to perform a switching spell replacing it with a copy, which was well within his capabilities, but he decided to wait until later in the year to secure the stone. All in all, his visit to Gringrotts was almost certainly a profitable one.

As they left the bank, Hagrid was still unsure what had occurred during the two hours Harry had been gone. After glancing at him, the half giant noticed that he was wearing a blue locket, a red ring and had a sword strapped to his waist. Unsure whether to comment, he just ignored it and concentrated on the task at hand. However, that was extremely difficult when he was still suffering the after effects of the Goblin mine-carts. 'I need a drink' he thought miserably. Harry smiled internally when he say the half-giant's face. He knew exactly what the Goblin mine-carts did to his stomach and decided to press the advantage.

"Hagrid, are you ok? You don't look very well." Hagrid sighed and smiled at the boy. He was right. He felt awful. After going to the bank, he usually went down to the 'Leaky Cauldron' for mead, but today he was on business.

"S'arite 'arry. Jus' a little bit dizzy." He said with a smile, which turned into a grimace half-way through. Harry didn't give up and spoke.

"If you want Hagrid, you could go to the 'Leaky Cauldron' to try and settle your stomach. I don't mind getting my stuff myself. All the shops are marked quite obviously and I shouldn't get lost" Harry offered. Hagrid considered this for a moment. Dumbledore did tell him not to leave his side, but he felt terrible. He wouldn't be far and Harry could always come find him if he was needed. Hagrid nodded.

"A'rite 'arry. As long as yeh don' go wanderin' off. Oh, an' don' go ter Knockturn Alley! Load o' bad wizards down there." Harry nodded, and smiled. Hagrid couldn't help but smile back. That face was a face you couldn't say no to easily. He left Harry to his own devices and wandered off to the cauldron for a pint.

* * *

><p>After Hagrid wandered off to the 'Leaky Cauldron', Harry looked around the alley trying to decide which place to visit first. After a moment of thinking, Harry decided he would get his clothes first from <em>Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.<em>

Entering the shop, he noticed a familiar looking blond haired boy sitting on a stool in the middle of the room. With a silent groan, he remembered that it was in this shop he had his first meeting with Draco Malfoy. While, at the time, neither knew who the other was, Harry had known that he would end up at odds with the pompous brat. As he stood there, he realised he could have some fun with him before Hogwarts. As he grinned inwardly, Madam Malkin walked over to him and smiled.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Harry nodded and smiled. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

She walked over to a rack and brought over a set of normal Hogwarts robes. Harry decided he would act now, and get one over on Malfoy.

"Excuse me, but would you mind showing me the type of robes you have for the Lord of a Most Noble and Ancient House?" She looked taken aback at this question and Malfoy looked over wide eyed. Madam Malkin looked suspicious at first.

"I'm sorry to have to ask this, but do you have proof of that? It's just I don't sell my specialised robes to everyone."

Harry smiled politely, before revealing his ring and his sword. She gasped slightly when she realised what sword it was and Malfoy's eyes looked like they were about to pop out from ogling. After she recovered, she bustled off to the back room leaving Harry with the young blond haired Malfoy.

"Are you really a Lord?" Draco asked, awe filling his voice. He had never met someone so young who had taken up the mantle of his house. 'Hmm. He could be a strong ally for my house. If I make an impression, I could befriend him at Hogwarts…' He thought. Harry looked at the boy, giving him a Snape worthy sneer.

"And why should I answer you?" Harry answered with an air of pomposity. Draco blinked for a moment, before regaining the power of speech.

"Er, um, well, I'm Draco Malfoy. Scion to House Malfoy." He said nervously. Harry hadn't noticed this side of Malfoy before. 'I assume it's because I'm of a higher house than he is.' Harry mused.

"Yes, well. My name is Lord Gryffindor, and personally, I don't think I should be conversing with the likes of you." Harry sniffed disdainfully, turning his back on the spluttering Malfoy.

Madam Malkin soon returned and finished Harry's fitting for robes. He also purchased some casual muggle and wizarding clothing as well. Deciding to dispose of his tatty clothes and walk his part, Harry changed in the back of the shop into some robes and continued with his shopping.

After messing with Malfoy in Madam Malkin's, the day passed by very quickly for Harry. Hagrid had insisted on buying a present for Harry, which came in the form of his beloved owl, Hedwig, and spending sometime eating ice cream in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

He had also spent a large amount of time haunting the shelves in _Flourish and Blotts_ looking at the various books which could be useful in the years browsing the collections for a while, Harry found a few interesting books on Pureblood customs (since he was a Lord, he needed to learn how to act like one) plus some extra defence against the dark arts books which particularly caught his eye. Harry had already been to a shop to buy a trunk, but the trunk in question had an extendable charm inside in order to fit all his books and clothes.

Looking around the alley, armed with his letter, Harry picked up all the other things left on the list which he needed, including decent potions equipment and supplies, (he was determined to irk Snape this term) writing supplies and a decent quick notes quill, (mainly for lessons with Binns so he wouldn't have to stay awake) and of course, he had to purchase his wand from _Ollivanders_. After much convincing on Harry's part, Ollivander agreed to supply him with two wands: his original Holly and Phoenix feather, and a Holly and Griffin feather wand. He also purchased a dual wand holster and a wand cleaning kit. He knew from the original timeline, that his wand and Voldemort's were connected and as a result neither could kill the other with them. In which case, Harry's second wand would allow him to duel the dark lord properly when the time came.

After gathering everything he needed for his school year, he and Hagrid headed back towards the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Harry knew he was not going to go back with the Dursleys, but he needed to convince Hagrid to let him stay in the pub until the train left on 1st September. While he was wondering how to brooch the subject to the half giant, he spoke.

"A'rite 'arry, ready to go home?" He asked, clearly tired from a long day. Harry looked at him, wondering how to phrase it.

"Er, Hagrid? I'm not going back to the Dursleys." Hagrid looked taken aback and surprised.

"Wha' do yeh mean 'arry? I've got me orders. 'Take yeh' shoppin' in the alley and then get yeh' home." He said forcefully. Harry sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment and gave it to the giant. "What's this?"

"It's a copy of my parent's will Hagrid. Look what it was there: 'he should NOT under any circumstances be sent to live with my wife's sister, Petunia Dursley. We know that if he were to grow up in that household, he would not be safe.'" Needless to say, Hagrid was surprised. Why had Dumbledore put him there if it was against the will? Hagrid shook his head, it wasn't important right now.

"I'm sorry 'arry, but Dumbledore's yer' magical guardian. It's 'im who chooses." Harry smiled and shook his head, hanging Hagrid another piece of parchment.

"Not anymore Hagrid! Since he was never legally in the position to be my guardian, he couldn't do anything to stop me claiming my lordships. As a consequence of becoming a lord, I'm legally emancipated." Hagrid looked shocked to say the least.

"Well, a'rite then, but wha' do I tell Dumbledore?" Harry thought a moment before answering.

"Tell him, that I've bought all my things for Hogwarts, but I haven't gone back to the Dursleys. Don't tell him where I am though. I'll get to the station fine." Hagrid noticed the mature aura Harry gave off when he spoke, and nodded.

"A'rite 'arry. I won' tell 'im. To be hones' I'm glad yer not goin' back to those bloody Dursleys…" He said, with venom in his voice. Harry smiled at the giant, before giving him a hug. Hagrid looked a bit surprised by this.

"Thank you Hagrid. Without you, I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you for the cake, for bringing me to Diagon Alley and thank you for Hedwig. You're a good friend." Hagrid smiled and sniffled a bit at this.

Releasing Harry from the hug, Hagrid made arrangements with Tom to accommodate Harry until the school year started on 1st September. After that was done, Hagrid gave Harry his ticket for Platform 9 ¾ and left with a cheery wave. As he walked away, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a silent obliviate on Hagrid.

Harry knew Hagrid was a good friend, but he couldn't keep his mouth closed for anything. And he knew Dumbledore would probably play dirty.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was not pleased. His day had proceeded from bad to worse in the matter of a few short hours.<p>

In his office this morning, he stopped writing realising something was different from the norm. As he surveyed his office, he noticed how quiet it was. He realised why he felt something was wrong. Generally, when he was working, the silver instruments on one of his shelves would produce quiet background noise, chuffing away creating little puffs of smoke.

Today, that noise was missing. He stood up and examined the devices on his shelf and brought them to his desk. They were perfectly intact, but they had all stopped working. These machines monitored the life of one Harry Potter, studying his every movement, both physical and mental. The fact they had stopped did not bode well. There was only one way he knew of that could stop them from functioning: Harry was dead. However, he knew this was not the case since he had been sent a letter from Hagrid, confirming that he had found the boy.

However, when Hagrid returned, he informed Dumbledore that Harry had not only claimed his lordship, but had been legally emancipated by the Goblins. Questioning Hagrid had gotten him nowhere. Apparently, he had been obliviated of the knowledge from where Harry was staying. His lemon-drop sweets laced with veritaserum had performed admirably. Unable to locate his whereabouts from any of his contacts, he had then gotten a letter from Gringrotts. A letter which ruined his day completely:

_Dear A.P.W.B. Dumbledore,_

_Today, at Gringrotts Wizarding Bank, we received a visit from Lord Harry James Gryffindor. He informed us that he had not been informed by his magical guardian, you, that his parents had left a will which named him their soul benefactor. This was a job which fell to you. A job which should have been done by his seventh birthday._

_We were also disturbed to discover, not only that he was NOT aware that you served as his magical guardian and had not even met you, but also he had been placed into a household which resulted in ten years of abuse and neglect. Again, this was your task to achieve: to watch over the young scion and protect him from harm._

_We would like to inform you that we have not only informed the DMLE, which has started an investigation into these claims, but also that we are starting our own case against you. As you know, the punishment for child abuse in Goblin society is severe. _

_The young Lord has given us free reign in the preparation for this case, and as such, will be punishing you to the fullest extent of Goblin law. We suggest you find a decent lawyer. Furthermore, until further notice, your vault at Gringrotts is to be locked down. You may not withdraw or transfer your funds._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Director P. Ragnok_

_Director of British Branch of Gringrotts_

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, sucking on an untainted lemon-drop, and sighed. He began to drum his hands on his desk wondering where it had all gone wrong.

"Harry, Harry. What have you done?"

* * *

><p><strong>There we are! The Third Chapter! Now, there are bits and pieces from the original book in there, but that is mainly speech which didn't need to be changed. Please review! I've been getting good reviews from various people and have been messaging them for ideas and their thoughts.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyied it!**

**A/N: **Would like to thank the various people who helped point out my mistakes in this chapter. If another reader finds a continuity error or just a spelling error, do not hesitate to bring it to my attention. The issues I got help finding was Harry getting contacts, Harry getting the horcrux removed and not writing about the Philosopher's Stone. Thanks to everyone who pointed these out.

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Platform 9 ¾ and Hogwarts**

Here is chapter number four! I've been busy over Easter writing chapters to this story and others - had lots of ideas! Anyway, hope you enjoy. Basically this chapter is up to the end of the first night in Hogwarts. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Oh, and once again **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**...I just enjoy playing with it making small changes...

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. After taking a moment to recognise his surroundings, he smiled and jumped out of bed.<p>

He was standing in a smallish room, walking on bare creaky floorboards, surrounded by rickety wooden furniture and assaulted by very distasteful red patterned wallpaper, the type only ever seen in pubs. While the average person might look at the room and think how much the room looked like a rubbish tip, to Harry, it symbolised the very thing he celebrated every day: 'I am free.'

Every morning, Harry would wake up and that thought would shoot across his eyes making him smile. 'No more Dursleys' Harry thought gleefully. Today, however, was different. Today was the day he would make his way to the first true home he had ever known: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This made his smile twice as wide and three times as manic.

To him, September 1st 1991 represented two things: One, his chance to live life on his terms, and two, the day he would meet his true love Hermione. 'Hermione…' Harry often thought about the brown haired witch who had stood by him for seven long years, both as a friend, and at the end, as a girlfriend. Reminiscing on days yet to come made Harry feel warm inside, but it also worried him. The question which haunted him vividly, 'Will she remember', remained without an answer. Today, however, was the day that would change.

For the majority of the month he had spent living in 'The Leaky Cauldron', Harry had spent his time studying avidly. Most of the ordinary curriculum for Hogwarts he already knew, but after six years, first year was quite foggy. While he revised what he already knew, Harry began a personal mission to improve himself.

The first time around, it had taken him years to finally emerge from his self-imposed shell, the result of years of abuse from the Dursleys. But by then, it was too late and the majority of his life had come and gone. He decided to take a leaf out of Hermione's book and become more studious. He began to read more and more books, improved his writing, which was extremely scraggly and un-neat, he began to exercise every day and worked on his muscles, he taught himself how to use the Sword of Gryffindor properly and went to the apothecary's seeking advice on how to repair the damage from the years of abuse on his young body.

The latter had resulted in quite a scene from the shocked owners of the shop. After questioning Harry nicely, but thoroughly, and after much reassurance by himself that the situation was being taken care of (the Goblins were working with the ministry to deal with his abusive relatives), they floo'd with him to St. Mungos to get professional assistance. In the end, the healers were able to provide him with a potions regimen which would, over the month, repair the damage faster than it would naturally. In his past life, Harry had been against telling anyone about his abuse, more for fear of embarrassment from people pitying him. However, toward the end of his past life he had gotten over his issues and more about his past had come to light to those who knew him. In this new timeline, however, it meant that Dumbledore would be at odds with not only the ministry, but with the public, preventing any attempt to 'reassert' his control over Harry.

His presence in the alley was not unnoticed by the public. After the initial influx of people all determined to see him, it had quietened down, allowing Harry to live in peace. From the owners of the various shops in the alley, Harry became a big part of their lives.

Since Harry had begun his new 'self-improvement' mission, he had spent an abnormal amount of time reading in 'Flourish and Blotts', much to the delight of the owners. Mr Flourish had come to regard Harry as much a part of the shop as the books themselves. Harry often helped around the shop, not asking for anything in return except being able to read, and attracted more customers than usual. In return for his helpfulness, both he and Mr Blotts gave Harry a substantial discount on his books, which Harry appreciated dearly.

From Mr Fortescue's point of view, Harry was a huge business opportunity. After buying a book, Harry would often read in the ice-cream shop, spending hours just perusing through books and eating delicious treats. This attracted a huge amount of customers, determined to get a glimpse of 'The Boy Who Lived'. In addition, when he was short-staffed or needed assistance, Harry was always ready to lend a hand for nothing in return. In return for his presence, Mr Fortescue allowed Harry to remain as long as he liked and gave him free ice-cream. From Harry's point of view, he seemed to be getting the better deal, his eleven year old self cheering for the idea of more ice-cream.

Harry smiled as he reminisced about the past month, before shaking his head and getting ready. Packing his new trunk, he inspected every item before putting it inside. After looking around the room one last time, Harry put his hand to his nose to push up his glasses, realising they were no longer on his nose.

Another part of his self-improvement regimen was to find a solution to his eye problem. After visiting a wizarding optician, he bought a set of prescription contact lenses, with a number of magic charms placed on them and a new pair of square lensed glasses. While he did wear the glasses on occasion, he enjoyed the freedom contact lenses brought. They were charmed to never need to be removed, to never irritate the eye, to never move from the correct position freely, and a few extra functions giving him the ability to zoom in or out, a feature which Harry was sure Moody would give his magical eye for.

After he had finished packing, he dragged his trunk down the stairs, carrying the cage for his owl, Hedwig along with him. He had let her fly ahead to the Hogwarts' Owlry ahead of him so she wasn't cooped up. After getting downstairs, Harry was surprised to see many of the shop owners from the alley come to see him off. After the exchange of hugs and handshakes to those who had become accustomed to his presence in the alley, Mr Flourish offered his assistance in getting Harry to the station. Harry tried to say it was fine but the shop owner waved his hand dismissively and smiled.

"Nonsense, my dear boy! After all you've done this summer it is the least I can do" he said with a smile.

Harry grinned and thanked him. Drawing his wand, Mr Flourish shrunk Harry's trunk and cage and put them in his pocket. Both approached the fireplace in the 'Cauldron' and floo'd to the platform.

This was part of Harry's plan to avoid the first pitfall trap he had been caught in by the Weasleys. As stepped out of the floo onto the platform, he remembered her voice from the first time around.

_"Now what's the platform number?" Molly asked in her shrill but motherly voice._

_"Nine and Three Quarters!" Squealed a young Ginny._

Harry chuckled inwardly when he remembered the obvious trap set out by the Weasley Matriarch. 'How, after having taken Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George to the platform, and having been gone to Hogwarts herself, could she not know the platform number?' He remembered how nervous he had been that when he heard her talk about muggles he just blindly followed without asking why she had spoken so loudly, on a muggle platform, clearly breaking the Statute of Secrecy.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he walked from the platform's fireplace to the scarlet steam engine and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. Mr Flourish un-shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage and helped place them in an empty compartment toward the back of the train. After receiving a hug from the shop owner and promising to write to them regularly, Harry flopped into his seat in the empty compartment.

Remembering suddenly, Harry levitated his trunk down using his wand and removed a Stetson hat from it before placing it back on the rack. He laughed to himself when he put the hat on, remembering when he had noticed it in 'Madam Malkin's' shop window. It looked highly unusual around the robes in the display, and when he inquired, the owner was glad to get rid of the hat no one had wanted. Apparently, she had bought it but there had never been anyone willing to buy it, resulting in her placing it into the window display just to get rid of it. In his past life, part of Harry had always wanted a Stetson hat. He didn't know why, it just felt right whenever he saw one.

Settling back into his seat, he pulled the hat over his eyes and snoozed before the inevitable interruption came from either Draco or Ron. He was tempted to search the train for his girlfriend, but he decided against it in case she didn't remember anything from their past life. Whether or not she would remember still worried him deeply, but before he could muse anymore on his current situation, the compartment door slid open. Just as he was going to look up to see who entered, a voice spoke up with made his heart soar.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one" a familiar voice asked.

Harry's eyes shot up and met a pair of brown eyes which he had missed for a month. Trying to hide his internal joy at seeing Hermione again, he smiled warmly.

"Sorry, I haven't. I've been having a kip so I haven't seen much." She smiled back and held out her hand.

"Oh well, I suppose it'll turn up. Oh, by the way, my name's Hermione. What's yours?"

Harry's heart sank. 'She doesn't remember me.' Trying to control his emotions, he smiled again before meeting her handshake.

"Nice to meet you Hermione. My name's Harry. Harry Potter."

A small gasp left her mouth and she began to stutter.

"H-H-Harry? I-Is it really you?"

He looked into her eyes, trying to see whether she remembered or not or she was reacting from him being the 'Harry Potter'. He saw almost immediately the same look she gave him when he had asked her out on King's Cross and his heart shot out of his chest.

"'Mione?" He asked tentatively.

As an answer, she squealed and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. This surprised him at first but soon he was returning the kiss with gusto. Like the first time they kissed before they were sent back, the compartment filled with a bright white sphere of light, signifying the soul bond. After a moment which seemed to last forever, they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

Her brown eyes sparkled with pure love and happiness which made Harry's heart skip a beat. Pulling her into a hug, he allowed tears to fall down his face.

"I-I-I thought y-you wouldn't remember" he said through his tears.

She squeezed him tightly and kissed him on the nose.

"I felt the same way. I didn't even recognise you! You look brilliant Harry, what have you been doing to yourself?"

Harry laughed through his tears he slid his wand out from its holster. Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly. As an answer, he cast a silencing charm on the compartment and locked the door. Pulling her onto his lap, he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear.

"I missed you so much." She shivered in delight from his soft voice. "It's been a hell of a long month without you."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I know what you mean. But still, you haven't answered my question. What have you been doing this past month?"

Harry laughed and began to recount exactly what had happened while they had been separated. She laughed hearing about Dumbledore and smiled warmly when he told her about his 'self-improvement' mission. After he had finished, she proceeded to tell him about her month, which had been pretty much the same as it had been the first time around. As they chatted, a loud knock on the door brought them out of their musings. Hermione looked at Harry and he shrugged.

"I cast the charm so we could hear a knock on the door."

She nodded in understanding and extricated herself from his lap. Sitting across from him, Harry undid the charms on the door and it slid open. In walked one of the top people they didn't want to see: Ron Weasley. He looked at them both before smiling nervously.

"Oh. I, er, I thought Harry Potter was in this compartment. Sorry."

Harry looked at him questioningly. 'Wonder if Molly sent him to find me?' He thought.

"Well, no he isn't. And why might you be looking for him?"

Ron blushed the famous Weasley red. His face began to contort into something they had never seen on their future best friend's face – a Malfoy worthy sneer.

"Not really any of your business is it?" He turned to Hermione and held out his hand. "Hi, my name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

Needless to say, Harry seemed shocked. He had never heard his friend speak to anyone that way before. Harry hid his annoyance and looked out the window. 'Is that how Ron treated other people he didn't like away from me and Hermione?' He thought.

Harry was not the only one who had gotten annoyed. Hermione was furious. It took a while to fight back her anger towards the person who had spoken to her boyfriend like that. Pulling a weak smile, she met his hand and shook it loosely.

"Hello. My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Ron smiled warmly at her, which made Hermione gag inwardly, before turning back to Harry. Looking down his nose at him, he sneered again.

"Why are you hanging out with him? He looks like a muggleborn to me…"

Hermione bristled and felt anger bubbling up from within her. This was not the Ron Weasley she knew from the original timeline. With venom dripping from her voice which could kill a Basilisk, she replied.

"Oh, do you think so? I'm surprised you didn't peg me for a muggleborn either. Clearly you aren't good at telling the difference are you?"

Ron stammered slightly, but recovered and turned towards Harry.

"So who are you then?" He said, not showing any actual inclination of caring.

Harry decided to get some payback on Ron so he pulled himself up from his slouch and looked angrily at Ron.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. My name is Lord Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor, but you can just call me Lord Harry Gryffindor." He said with a smirk.

Ron's face paled rapidly, leaving him white as a sheet. Hermione looked at Harry with a lustful gaze, before forcing down her emotions. Ron attempted to back-pedal frantically, stuttering wildly.

"I-er-I'm-er-sorry, I-I'm Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you mate."

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and his green orbs glowed ominously. He fought down his emotions and managed to growl out a sentence.

"I am not, I repeat, NOT, your 'mate'. I will NEVER be your 'mate'. I suggest you leave this compartment before I get angry."

He shifted slightly, revealing the silver hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor. Ron yelped something incoherent before dashing out of the compartment. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, before they burst out laughing.

Wiping their eyes from the mirthful tears, they began to chat again, talking about general things before the compartment door slid open again, without a knock. In stepped the person at the top of the list of people they didn't want to see: Draco Malfoy. Standing in the doorway, he was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, his loyal minions. After surveying who was in the compartment, he began to speak.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

Harry smiled warmly, before taking off his Stetson and letting Malfoy know who he was. Draco suddenly remembered the boy from the clothes shop in Diagon Alley that had made him look like a fool and a common muggleborn.

"I-It's you – Lord Gryffindor – I'm so sorry, I thought you were Potter for a moment, the hat and everything…"

Harry smiled and lifted up his fringe. Draco gasped on seeing the lightning bolt scar and began to sweat profusely.

"I-you-I'm-your Harry Potter? B-But you said you were Lord Gryffindor!"

Harry never lost his sickeningly warm smile while he spoke. Placing his Stetson back on his head, he flashed the hilt of the sword to Draco. He held out his other hand to him before speaking authoritatively.

"And I was telling the truth. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lord Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor, but for the sake of quickness, you can call me Lord Harry Gryffindor."

Draco looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He stammered incoherently, shook his hand, shaking all the while, before turning tail out of the compartment. The door slid closed and Harry sat back down next to Hermione. She giggled at the entertainment she had just witnessed and Harry soon joined her.

"I can't believe you made Malfoy splutter like that! He looked like he was about to faint!"

Harry sniffed and looked at his fingernails pompously, before replying in a fake posh Queen's English accent.

"Indeed. It appears I have that effect on people, does it not my Lady?"

Both began laughing uncontrollably, which was the state Neville found them in when he entered the compartment. He looked decidedly nervous, and was about to leave before Harry spoke.

"Sorry about that, friend. Just having a good laugh is all! You don't have to leave."

Harry directed Neville to the empty seat across from the pair. With a weak smile, Neville took the seat and held out his hand.

"Hello. My name's Neville Longbottom."

Hermione shook his hand and introduced herself. Harry took his hand but spoke before telling Neville his name.

"Did you say Longbottom?" Neville nodded. "Is your mum called Alice Longbottom?" Neville nodded again but he looked uncomfortable. Harry smiled before pulling him up and hugging him tightly, an action which shocked Neville. Harry released him and smiled. "Neville, my name is Harry Potter Gryffindor and your mum is my Godmother!"

Neville looked shocked for a moment before recovering. His face lit up with a delighted smile before he hugged Harry back.

"Wow, it's great to meet you Harry! It's like meeting a brother for the first time! Did you know your mum was my Godmother too?"

Harry looked shocked. He didn't know that. He was unsure why Neville had never mentioned it before. It occurred to him that he was probably still uncomfortable about the whole 'friend' business. Smiling, Harry shook his hand again and both sat down.

"No I didn't know that. Then again, I only realised I was a Lord about a month ago so…"

As the conversation continued, Neville began to relax more and more into the presence of Harry and Hermione. In the original timeline, it had taken him years to finally break down that confidence barrier which plagued him. But now, it had occurred within the space of a few hours. 'Maybe it was because of Ron's presence.' Harry pondered.

As they began to talk about their families, the compartment door slammed open and a red headed girl dove in before slamming it shut again. Turning around, she jumped when she noticed the three students looking at her. She was about to run out again, but Harry spoke before she could open the door.

"Are you alright? You don't have to leave you know. If someone is bothering you, just stay here with us."

The girl, who Harry and Hermione knew to be Susan Bones, regarded them curiously, before sitting down next to Neville. After some brief introductions, Susan began to tell them why she had run into the compartment so frantically.

"There were some bullies on the train. They wanted to hurt me because of who my auntie is. You know, Lady Bones, Director of the DMLE?" Harry nodded and began to speak.

"Yes, I know who she is. She is helping me bring charges against my relatives for child abuse. They are muggles you see, so it's slightly harder than normal." Susan nodded, and began to relax into the conversation.

The foursome began to chat freely with each other, talking about what they were looking forward to in Hogwarts and what they were afraid of. One important part of the conversation was about the school houses.

"Knowing my luck," Neville began sadly, "I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff. That's the house where the dregs end up. I want to be in Gryffindor, like my parents, but I'm not brave enough to get in." Harry frowned at Neville and began to speak.

"Neville, the descriptions they have for the houses aren't the be all and end all. You don't have to fit into a specific category. And bravery is relative, mate." Neville looked curiously at Harry. "Listen, if your best friend was in danger, and there was no one nearby to help, would you try to assist them?" Neville thought for a moment, before nodding. "Alright then. If you saw a student you didn't know in danger, and there was no one to help, then would you try to assist them, too?" Neville stared out the window for a moment, before nodding again. Harry smiled and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Well, there you go then. It doesn't matter if you aren't brave all the time, but only when you are brave when it matters. You've just proven that you are brave." Neville smiled in realisation. "Also, while many may disagree with me, there are times to be brave, and there are times to be cunning like a Slytherin. If everyone was exactly like their house describes, then all Gryffindors would charge in, without a plan, and likely get themselves killed in a dangerous situation. In order to be a good person, we need to combine these attributes from the houses and make a balanced mix. Bravery goes well with cunning, intelligence and loyalty. Neville, you are brave. If you want to be in Gryffindor, then chose to be. The sorting hat will take your answer into consideration if you ask it to. To be worthy of Gryffindor, just stand tall and be confident." Neville's smile was huge and he hung on every word of Harry's. Susan listened in with interest as well. Harry noticed this, and acknowledged her. "The same applies to you Susan. If you want to be in a house, then fight for it. Make your stand and the hat will respect your decision and see how you deserve it." She smiled and nodded.

Hermione watched the whole conversation with a newfound respect for Harry. Of course, she respected him before, but this one was a Harry Mark Two. All the good points of the old one, with happiness, confidence and increased intelligence built in. She was proud of her soul mate, and more in love with him than she had ever been.

After the deep philosophical talk from Harry, the conversation was decidedly light hearted. All four began to get to know the others well and became fast friends. After revealing that Harry, Hermione and Neville were all looking to go into Gryffindor, Susan began to think deeply about what she wanted. As they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, their friendship was sealed. Before they left the train, Harry pulled his wand and smiled at Neville.

"_Accio_ Neville's toad!" Harry's outstretched hand was soon graced with a rather large and ancient looking toad.

"Trevor!" Neville took the amphibian from Harry's hand and thanked him profusely.

Disembarking from the train, the three walked over to Hagrid who was calling out to the students.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?" Harry nodded and introduced Hermione, Neville and Susan.

The four of them then boarded the boats and made their way across the lake. After some more light hearted conversation, they were interrupted by a loud splash from behind them. Looking around, they saw a boy floundering in the water having fallen out of the boat.

Ignoring the noise, Harry looked up at the castle and felt another wave of nostalgia. The fortress looked beautiful in the moonlight, a change from the last time Harry saw the school as a smoking ruin, filled with death. He shook his head of those dark thoughts. 'It won't happen this time. I won't let it.' Apparently Hermione had noticed him deep in thought and knew what he was thinking. She squeezed his hand gently, receiving a warm smile from the raven haired boy.

While waiting outside the Great Hall, it became obvious that the boy who had fallen out of the boat was none other than Ron Weasley. He stood, drenched and covered with some odd flecks of sea-weed. This was highly amusing for both Harry and Hermione, watching Professor McGonagall dry him using her wand while telling him off for being careless. After McGonagall's speech, missing the interruption from Draco threatening Harry as in the original timeline, the doors to the Great Hall opened with a groan, and they entered. Harry smiled broadly at the beautiful room, seeing it exactly how he chose to remember it after the final battle.

The room was bright and cheerful, filled with children's laughter and a light smattering of conversation. The fireplaces were roaring with flame and made the hall feel warm and comforting. The enchanted ceiling was a clear and sparkling night sky with the stars glowing beautifully. The enchanted candles bobbed around casting shadows in random directions. Looking around the room, Harry could only think one thing: 'I'm home.'

The Sorting Hat broke into its yearly song, which Harry remembered vividly.

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (although I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

As in the original timeline, the song was met with wide applause from the tables. As Harry clapped, his thoughts suddenly turned to the sorting. Would anything be different? Should he change to a different house? For much of the past month, Harry had asked himself that question, and always come back to the same answer: no. While he would have to put up with Ron, Gryffindor was a good house and it brought him some good memories. He could not think of another house he would prefer to be in.

As they waited to be sorted, Harry was paying attention to the houses which people were sorted into, to see if there were changes. He didn't think there would be any changed because as yet, neither he nor Hermione had changed much. Professor McGonagall unrolled her scroll and began to read names.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry looked up in shock. He glanced at Hermione and she looked as surprised as Harry did. Something made the hat change its mind. 'Could we have really had that much of an effect on her that the hat would change his mind?' He was brought from his musings by another name.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Harry saw his friend walk up confidently and place the hat on her head. After a brief moment, the sorting hat spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'No change there, then.' Harry thought gladly.

After her name was called, Harry heard a groan from behind him. Remembering the original timeline, he remembered Ron had been against her being in Gryffindor. Turning around, he gave Ron a dirty look, which made him shrink into himself. Harry then caught another name he was watching out for.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Unlike the original timeline, where Neville tripped and stumbled his way to the stool, before running off with the hat still on his head, he did not make a fool out of himself as he walked to the stool. He glanced back at Harry, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Neville grinned and seemed to walk more confidently. Placing the hat on his head, the room was silent for a moment. The hat suddenly bellowed out its answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled at Neville, who never lost his grin, and sat next to Hermione. The names came and went until finally, Harry's name was called, with a slight difference.

"Potter-Gryffindor, Harry!"

The students gasped. As Harry walked forward, they began to whisper loudly.

"Did she say Gryffindor?"

"Is that _the_ Harry Potter?"

"Does that mean he's heir of Gryffindor?"

Harry strode forward confidently before placing the hat on his head. The hat began to speak into his ear almost immediately.

'Well, well. I must say this is highly unusual. You've been sorted twice now, haven't you Mr Potter, or should I say, Mr Gryffindor?'

Harry froze. His mind began to panic. 'How could the hat know?' As an answer, the hat began to chuckle and reassured him.

'Do not worry Mr Gryffindor. The reason I know has much to do with the enchantments placed on me by the founders. My mind transcends the linear timeline. I can see what has happened, what will happen, and what could happen. I know you are here because you were given another chance to be victorious. I will tell you now, that both I and Hogwarts are behind you.' Harry frowned before speaking.

'Did you say Hogwarts? How can a castle be behind me?' Before the hat could answer, another voice spoke in Harry's mind.

'I am more than a castle, my dear boy.' The voice was feminine and oddly motherly. It sounded fairly young, but still quite old.

'My apologies, dear Lady. I was not aware Hogwarts was sentient.' The voice giggled and spoke again.

'No apologies necessary, my Lord. Now, I'm sure Mathias will want to speak to you some more to sort you. When you have time, come to the room of requirement and ask for a room to speak to me. I will wait.' Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly.

'Mathias?' He thought. The Sorting Hat answered him.

'Yes, that is my name, chosen by myself.' Harry nodded mentally. 'Now, back to the sorting, this has taken much longer than usual. Since I've already sorted you once, and you did well in that house, I see no reason to change. Is that acceptable?'

'Certainly. Thank you Mathias'

'You're welcome. Did you know you are the only person to thank me in over five hundred years?' Mathias the hat then spoke aloud. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly, topped only by the Weasley twins chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry took a seat next to Hermione and watched the rest of the sorting. Much to Harry's disappointment, Ron was also sorted into Gryffindor. 'Another seven years with that walking snore machine' he thought, groaning inwardly.

Dumbledore made his small introduction before the feast, making Harry laugh with the memory of "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" and the golden plates soon filled up with the massive feast that had come to symbolise Hogwarts for Harry. As they ate, Harry got to know both Neville and Susan a bit better. He realised that in the original timeline, he neglected his friends that weren't either Ron or Hermione. He decided that would change this time around. As they were talking, Harry un-shrunk his Stetson from his pocket and put it back on his head. Hermione looked at it, her head cocked to one side slightly.

"Harry, I've got to ask. What's with the hat?" Harry looked at her, giving her a lopsided smile which made her heart flutter.

"What? You mean my Stetson?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. Both Neville and Susan looked in on this with interest.

"Yes Harry, your Stetson. Why are you wearing it?" He looked at her, like she was mad before answering.

"I'm wearing it, because Stetsons are cool!" He said with a grin.

Hermione looked at him like he was utterly insane, before bursting into laughter. Neville and Susan soon joined in, while Harry pouted playfully. He mock glared at Hermione.

"Don't mock the Stetson!" He said warningly, before joining in with a new round of laughter.

Soon they were led to the dormitories by Percy, arriving outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. As she swung aside, Harry smiled as he entered the common room. The bright room was the focus of a lot of good memories for Harry, all of which hadn't actually happened yet.

As people began to filter to their rooms, Harry came back downstairs and sat in his favourite armchair in front of the fire. He closed his eyes and relaxed. His rest was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Harry?"

He turned around and saw Hermione, in her pyjamas with a dressing gown on. He smiled and invited her to come sit on his lap. She gladly obliged and the pair sat, enjoying each other's company in the armchair. She turned to speak to him, looking deeply in his eyes.

"Harry what are we going to do about this year? Should we change anything?" Harry frowned and looked deep in thought.

"I'm not entirely sure. This year wasn't really much of a problem as far as needing to be repaired. We won quite easily and stopped Voldemort, but the stone was destroyed. I think that the Philosopher's Stone would be a valuable asset to have. But, to be honest, I'm more worried about next year." Hermione nodded and bit her lip thoughtfully. Harry saw this and laughed softly. She looked at him questioningly.

"I was laughing at you biting your lip." She looked at him like he was mad. He rolled his eyes and continued. "You don't realise how attractive you look when you bite your lip like that! You drive me mad!" She blushed and giggled, before leaning down and kissing him deeply on the lips.

"Well, I'll have to do it a lot more, won't I?" She asked in a breathy and seductive voice. Harry blushed and felt extremely warm. Not to be beaten, he began to kiss her neck gently and nibbled on her ear. She moaned quietly, making Harry smile.

"Well then, I'll have to do more of that, won't I?" She giggled and swatted him playfully. His face turned serious for a moment and he began to speak. "Hermione, I know in our minds you're nineteen and I'm eighteen, but we aren't in body. We have to be careful. As much as I hate to say it, we can't really be seen together in that way until at least next year." She nodded with understanding, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I know what you mean, and I think you're right. We do have to be careful." She smiled mischievously. "But that doesn't mean we can't kiss in private." Harry smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before capturing her in a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, you know. You are amazing." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Wow, smooth Mr Gryffindor. Keep talking like that and it may get you somewhere." He laughed and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

After saying goodnight, they split up and went up to their dormitories. Seeing all of his roommates asleep, Harry got dressed for bed quietly, and climbed into the comfy four poster bed. Pulling his curtains closed, he lay back and closed his eyes. So far things were going well. Would anything change when their first lessons started? Harry pushed those thoughts away, and allowed his mind to linger on the beautiful brown haired witch he had for a girlfriend. He smiled and began to fell asleep.

'So far so good…' he thought before being lost to oblivion.

* * *

><p>Right, so there we are! Chapter four! Oh, before I finish, if I get any messages about Harry and Hermione kissing and such at that age and how its wrong I will be bloody annoyed! I most definitely won't be doing anything like <strong>that<strong> with them until at least 3rd/4th year. So no bad reviews just for that. But if you have something helpful to say or have ideas please feel free to review!

**This is the Quill signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – 'thought you ought to know…'**

Here we are, the much awaited fifth chapter! This one is quite long because I absolutely LOATH cliffhangers and refuse to put them into my stories. I generally write and write until I find a natural conclusion to the chapter! But anyway, here is the chapter and for those who have been reviewing and pointing out my errors, thank you. I have gone back and corrected mistakes that I was told about and those I founf but they should all read a bit better now.

Oh yes, once again I **DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**. I just like toying with the characters and the storyline. Can't wait to start creating my own characters...anyway, here it is, Chapter Five.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was worried. The situation with Harry had become untenable and he had no idea what to do. For the first time in his life, he was out of control.<p>

As he sat at his large wooden desk, he leant back in his chair and sighed. 'How has everything failed to quickly?' He thought nervously. The one thing Albus Dumbledore could be prided upon was the failsafe nature of his planning. He had never failed when he put his mind to it. In the last war, whenever they had suffered a defeat, he had planned a contingency to keep morale high. Whenever there was a death, it was either planned, or known about. The large lists of the dead from the first war were acceptable sacrifices. He had gone as far as to mark the Potters and Longbottoms as acceptable losses – both couples were extremely loyal and hardy fighters. He knew the prophecy would doom one of their children to be the one mentioned, so he set both to be 'marked' in order to fulfil it.

However, for all his contingencies and planning, he had not banked on one thing: the resilience of one Harry James Pot…Gryffindor.

Threading his fingers together, he looked up at the ceiling of his office and pondered. His planning in regards to Harry was deep-rooted. He even went as far as to use the Legilivultus spell on his young mind in order to shape it into something easier to manipulate. 'How could a visit to Gringrotts reveal so much to the boy?' Had the Goblins given him the knowledge of his parents will, or was there something else conspiring against him? He shook his head. 'Who else could there be?' He chuckled to himself. 'Even the Goblin's couldn't know about the full extent of my work.'

He paused his ponderings and picked up a lemon drop from a bag in his pocket. The question still remained, how had Pot… Gryff… Harry found out about his plans? 'It takes one seed to grow a tree of discovery.' He thought. 'All it takes is someone with some poison to kill the seed.' He smiled darkly.

It was simple in metaphors, but how to apply it? Not only had Harry claimed his father's lordship, but he had discovered another two, of the founders no less. After looking through the ministry records, he had located the file on the boy. The name had shocked him: Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor. Even Dumbledore had not known about his relationship to the founders – if he had, he would have used it in his favour.

He drummed his fingers melodically on the table surface. At the moment, there was no way he could interfere directly: the ministry was investigating him as were the Goblins. Any attempt to interfere would be used as ammunition against him. The boy had immunity from the need of a magical guardian since he claimed his lordships, meaning his role would have been redundant, even if he were his LEGAL guardian anyway.

For the time being, he would sit back and observe. His plans for the Philosopher's Stone were already in place. All he would have to do is watch Harry slowly put together the pieces of the puzzle and thwart Quirrell.

'Yes, that's it.' He thought, smiling. 'Just sit back and watch. I may have lost the tightness of the reins, but I have not dropped them completely.'

* * *

><p>Harry's first few weeks back at Hogwarts were uneventful. He remembered his first week of lessons well, and knew how to improve them by correcting errors and mistakes.<p>

The first useful improvement from the first time round was being able to locate each of their classrooms easily and on time. Harry knew all the foibles of the castle he had come to know and love, and even without the Marauder's Map, he knew the secret passageways like the back of his hand.

One morning, he surprised Hermione, Neville and Susan with his extraordinary knowledge of the castle.

"This is bloody impossible." Neville started over breakfast. "How they expect us to find the classrooms easily I will never know. Those bloody stairs are a menace!" Susan nodded, Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry smiled.

"Don't be like that Nev, its easy when you get into the swing of things. For instance, there are one hundred and forty-two staircases in the castle. Some of these stairs are manipulated by Hogwarts, so you have ones that move frequently and change direction, ones which lead nowhere and I believe there is one with a vanishing stair fifteen steps up." Harry said grinning.

Neville ogled at him in awe while Susan looked gobsmacked. Hermione laughed inwardly, knowing full well his knowledge came from six years living in the castle and three of those owning the map.

Lessons were a big change too. Since they had already learnt it before and studied over the last month before school, many of them were simple for Harry and Hermione. In Transfiguration, Harry and Hermione quickly became the stars of the classroom and often received points for assisting others with the work.

In one of their earlier lessons, Harry realised it was the day he and Ron had been late to McGonagall's lesson. Since the pair weren't friends this time around, Harry got to the lesson on time, and Ron and Seamus were the ones to incur the strict Gryffindor Head's wrath. Having future knowledge of events was extremely useful and the pair used it to avoid mistakes on their friend's parts but laugh at their enemy's failures and errors.

In one of the lessons, the class were tasked with changing a matchstick into a needle. Needless to say, Harry and Hermione managed it the first try, warranting the pleasure of McGonagall and the admiration of their friends Susan and Neville. However, as a side effect, it also incurred the badly disguised jealousy of Ron. In that lesson, the pair was awarded with ten house points each and a rare smile from their strict teacher. Other classes, like Herbology and Astronomy required little effort from the duo, and with their assistance, Neville and Susan often caught up extremely quickly.

Much to the surprise and amusement of Hermione, when it came to Professor Binns' class on History of Magic, Harry was very much awake and scribbling notes frantically even though the majority of the class was fast asleep. After catching Hermione staring he smiled and winked at her.

"It just took practice Hermione."

The only lesson Harry had been nervous about so far was Potions with his least favourite teacher, Professor Snape. He remembered in his class the first time around, the moody potions master had barraged him with a number of unanswerable questions for a student his age (minus Hermione of course) and then deducted points for lacking an answer. This time, however, he knew all the answers to the man's questions. Whether it would change his opinion of him, Harry wasn't sure.

As they sat in the cold, damp and draughty dungeons, Snape swept into the room and with a wave of his wand, a checklist appeared in mid-air. As he read down the list, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah yes. Harry Potter. Our new _celebrity._" In the original timeline, this had warranted a snigger from most of the Slytherins, especially Draco. However, this time around, the room was silent. After a brief glance at Malfoy, Harry was surprised to note his ignorance to the jibe. Returning his gaze to the professor, Harry coughed gently, to draw his attention.

"Actually Professor, its Gryffindor. Harry Gryffindor. I would prefer if you would use my correct name, please." Snape looked thoughtful for a moment, before speaking.

"Certainly, Mr Gryffindor, it appears my register was mistaken."

Harry was shocked at the professor's response. No sneer, no arrogance, no derogatory comments. Nothing like the Snape he had known in the original timeline. Moving on from Harry's name, he finished the register and addressed the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class was silent. Snape had that ability, to command the silence of a room without even speaking a word. The mere power of his presence silenced those less knowledgeable than himself. Suddenly, Snape's gaze snapped to Harry and he spoke.

"Mr Gryffindor, tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The class looked directly at Harry. No one else had their hands up to answer, even Hermione, having learnt her lesson from the first time around. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before answering Snape.

"I believe asphodel and wormwood combined in a potion would make a powerful sleeping draught – the Draught of Living Death." Snape looked at him closely before nodding.

"Indeed, that is correct. Let's try another, if I told you to find me a bezoar, where would you look to find it?"

"The bezoar is found naturally in the stomach of a goat, although I assume there would be one in the potions cupboard. They are used as an antidote to most poisons." Snape's face flickered with a faint smile before once again becoming emotionless.

"That is correct, Gryffindor. Last question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"

"There isn't a difference as far as I'm aware sir. They are the same plant, which is also known as aconite." Snape nodded and looked faintly pleased.

"Again, that is correct Mr Gryffindor. I sincerely hope that most of this class are as knowledgeable as you in this subject." If Harry was shocked then, the next words out of Snape's mouth nearly gave him a heart attack. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

The class were then asked to make a simple potion to cure boils. During this time, Snape swept around the classroom, correcting people and sneering every once in a while, minus Harry, Hermione, Neville and Susan. After they had started theirs brewing, the pair turned to their friends to assist them. At the end of the lesson, the four had a light green coloured potion bubbling gently in their cauldrons. Snape looked them over and nodded.

"Very well done, these are the correct colour and consistency." He turned back to the other students. "Class, fill up a vial from your potion and place it on my desk so I can…" He was interrupted by an explosion and a cloud of acid green smoke began filling the room.

As the smoke cleared, it became obvious that it had been caused by Ron. He stood next to the melted husk of Seamus' cauldron, covered in angry boils and burned robes. Snape sighed loudly and vanished the puddle of potion. One look at Ron, and the potions master snarled.

"Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire, didn't you?" Ron whimpered, both from the verbal abuse from Snape and the searing potion on his body. Shaking his head, he turned to Seamus. "Take him to the Hospital Wing. And five points from Gryffindor for making a mess in my classroom."

Harry was extremely surprised. In the original timeline, Harry had been berated by Snape continuously, losing many points for his house, and then been blamed when Neville blew up his cauldron. Apparently, since Harry and Hermione had chosen to associate themselves with Neville instead of Ron, he felt more confident and less susceptible to Snape's jeering and insults. Ron, on the other hand, lacking the presence of either Harry or Hermione was a complete imbecile when it came to potions. This made Harry smile.

As they left the classroom, Harry began to speak to Hermione.

"Hermione, what just happened? Snape didn't insult me once and he gave me points – actual points!" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and replied.

"I don't know Harry. Obviously something has changed. Maybe now you have proved you are at least intelligent, he is beginning to like, or at least respect you more." Harry nodded, and the pair went to the library to start their Transfiguration Essay.

The weeks began to fly by and the only issue noticed by Harry was the bubbling jealousy of Ron, who had begun to spread rumours around the castle about him and Hermione. Thankfully, no one paid any attention to these rumours, including Draco, much to the surprise of the pair.

Classes were going particularly well and soon the foursome was competing for the top marks of the year. Of course, Hermione and Harry were first, followed closely by Neville and Susan.

One event which changed for the worse, in Harry's eyes, was their class's first flying lesson. In the original timeline, Neville's broom had gone rogue because of his fear and uncertainty of it resulting in his broken wrist. Draco had then stolen his remembrall and forced Harry to chase him to retrieve it. This had resulted in him being seen by Professor McGonagall and made him the 'youngest Seeker of the century' according to Ron.

This time around, Harry and the gang enjoyed a peaceful flying lesson, with no malfunctioning broom and no rude Malfoy.

Harry stood on the Quidditch Pitch with his fellow Gryffindors and the Slytherins, ready for their first flying lesson. Madam Hooch soon strode onto the pitch and blew her whistle, grabbing their attention.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

Everyone scattered to stand next to one of the tatty old school brooms. Harry looked down at his, noticing the cracked twigs and the scratched handle. He sighed. He really missed his Nimbus 2000.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'UP!'"

Harry held out his hand and looked at the broom. Without waiting for the words to come out of his mouth, the broom shot into his hand firmly. Madam Hooch looked on, startled to see the broom react so well to a first year. She walked over to Harry and spoke loudly.

"Gryffindor, have you ever used a broom before today?" He shook his head. She looked thoughtful and wandered back to the main group. "Interesting, the brooms react strongly to you. You might take after your father! He was a fine Quidditch player."

As soon as she said this, Ron muttered a various assortment of insults directed at Harry ranging from 'Boy Who Lived's getting favouritism' to 'yeah, he'll take after his father…maybe he'll get killed...' Madam Hooch heard every word and was livid.

"WEASLEY!" Ron cringed at the shout. "IF I HEAR YOU SAYING ANYTHING LIKE THAT ABOUT A STUDENT AGAIN, YOU'LL BE IN YOUR HEADS OFFICE FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY QUIDDITCH!"

Harry ignored Ron's derogatory comments and turned his attention instead to his friends who were struggling. They all seemed a little put out that Harry got his to react well first. Harry smiled and explained.

"Guys, you have to think authoritatively. You are the master of the broom. Don't be afraid of it. If you show no fear and command the broom to come rather than asking it, it will listen and react accordingly. Remember, don't show fear."

Hermione still looked worried, so he went over to her. He moved behind her and held her wrist. Holding it above the broom, he whispered in her ear.

"Hermione, don't be afraid. I know you don't like flying but think of it this way: when you command the respect of your broom, it will not let you fall. It will protect its rider as long as you maintain that cool headedness." She nodded. "Now breathe in deeply and command the broom. Demand its respect. You are its rider." She nodded again, and took a deep breath.

"UP!" The broom shot from the ground straight into her hand without a moment's hesitation. Hermione smiled, and she hugged Harry.

Shortly afterward, Neville and Susan got their brooms to fly to their hands without any hesitation, much to the amazement of Madam Hooch. She watched Harry instruct his friends about commanding the broom and watched in awe as all his friends succeeded quickly. 'I think I'll add that to my class when I teach next year.' She thought in wonderment. She walked over to Harry and whispered.

"Are you sure you've never flown a broom? Not only do you command the respect of the broom, but you understand the mind-set of a broom. You could probably teach this class hands down I think." Harry blushed red and he smiled at the teacher. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor for helping your fellow students who were struggling."

After a busy few weeks of showing off in classes and gathering points for their house, it was the morning of Halloween. Harry woke up to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin. As he got dressed for the day, he noticed that Ron was still fast asleep. Feeling slightly devious, he cast a silencing charm around his hangings and headed down stairs.

In the run up to Halloween, Harry had tried to make sure that there would not be a repeat of the 'girl's bathroom' episode which had begun his and Hermione's friendship in the original timeline. He had made sure that Hermione was seen to be his friend so people would think that if anyone hurt her they would make the school's star pupil angry. However, as they say about 'the best laid plans', Harry's careful preparation was thrown into disarray thanks to one red headed Gryffindor.

In the original timeline, Halloweens charms lesson was the first time they experimented with levitation charms. Professor Flitwick paired off the class to practise, and much to Harry's disappointment and shock, he was not with Hermione. Instead, she had been paired with Ron Weasley, like in the original timeline. This time, however, Harry was placed with Neville, and the pair succeeded brilliantly at the charm. As usual, Harry was the first to master it, and Neville came a close second once his partner had explained the mechanics of the spell to him. Hermione, on the other hand, was struggling being paired with the red head. She had mastered the spell off the bat, much like Harry, but Ron on the other hand couldn't seem to grasp it. Eventually she got frustrated and tried to help him.

"Ronald, you are saying it wrong. It's _Wingar-dium Levi-o-sa_, make the 'gar' nice and long." She said politely. Ron snorted and scowled at her.

"Oh shut up, you mudblood…" He said without thinking. The pure-blood and half-blood side of the class gasped, and Harry growled at the red head. Hermione, however, laughed at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well at least this mudblood can cast a simple levitation spell, _pure-blood_." She said, emphasising the last two words. Ron went bright red and snarled at her. However, before he could act, an irate Flitwick stormed over to him.

"MR WEASLEY!" Ron gulped nervously. "GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM! OUT! GO TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE AND WAIT THERE UNTIL SHE FINISHES HER LESSON!" Ron began to shuffle to the door. "AND FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR SUCH DISGUSTING LANGUAGE!" After he had left, he looked over to Hermione. "Ms Granger, for teaching that thick-headed boy a lesson, fifteen points to Gryffindor." She smiled and blushed at the professor.

Harry beamed at her in pride. She had kept her head and refrained from being hurt emotionally. Not only that, she had turned the tables and taught the prat a lesson. The lesson ended fairly soon after that and Harry and Hermione went their separate ways.

As Harry sat eating lunch a few hours later, he noticed that Hermione wasn't present at their normal seat. Looking around to see whether she was at another table, he could still not see her. He leaned over to Neville and Susan and spoke quietly.

"Hey, have you guys seen Hermione since Charms?" They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, I haven't seen her mate." Neville began. "Maybe she went to the library." Harry nodded. It was entirely possible. He would check after lunch just to make sure.

After a few more minutes had passed, Harry was surprised to hear a familiar voice coughing behind him.

"Er, Gryffindor." Draco began. "Can-can I talk to you for a minute-in private?" Harry glanced at him and saw the nervousness in his eyes. He wasn't accompanied by either Crabbe or Goyle. 'Not typical Malfoy…' He thought.

"I suppose, Malfoy." He lifted his wand and cast a silencing charm around them. Draco was agape at the magic being performed and Harry shrugged. "I've cast a silencing charm. No one can hear. Now what is it?" Malfoy began to shift uncomfortably, making Harry raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Right, well, ok then." He took a deep breath. "I know where Hermione is." Harry's other eyebrow joined the first. Draco began to shake slightly. "She-well, she-Weasley beat her up before." He cringed, waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry froze. His eyes began to darken and his face twitched in anger. He was usually good at controlling his emotions but he was furious at a certain red head. Trying to keep a hold of his fury, he stood up from his bench and looked at Draco.

"How bad is it?" Draco cringed slightly which made him angrier. "I'm not angry at you Draco; just answer me, how bad is it?" He gulped nervously and spoke.

"S-she was bleeding quite a bit and had a black eye." His anger flared violently, breaking the dam holding his emotions. He roared in anger, breaking the silencing charm. The occupants of the hall looked at him and gasped.

Harry was on fire. The flames, however, were not an ordinary orange-red; they were ice white and emanated pure cold to those around him. Draco looked in his eyes and saw the same ice-white flame burning in the emerald. All of a sudden, the doors into the Great Hall crashed open and the candles above the tables went out. The flames in the fireplaces shrunk to miniscule proportions, only just sustaining themselves.

"Where is Hermione and where is Weasley?" Harry asked coldly. Draco shuddered.

"I-I don't know-I'm sorry!"

Turning away from the terrified boy, Harry walked briskly through the doors and out into the corridors. A cold wind blew around those around him as he passed. Teachers shouted after him but he had ears for no one. As soon as he left the doors clanged shut leaving many in the hall. He had two thoughts on his mind;

One, locating and helping his girlfriend, Hermione.

Two, causing one Ronald Bilius Weasley as much pain as humanly possible.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley was quite happy.<p>

Yes, since he had started at Hogwarts he was getting points deducted left, right and centre and he was doing badly in most classes, but he had just vented some of his anger on a certain mudblood book-worm. He glanced at his hand; the knuckles were sore and slightly bloody. He wiped them off and carried on down the corridor.

As he walked, he began to plan his next move against _Potter_, the bastard. From the moment he met him on the train, he knew _Potter _was likely to end up his enemy. He didn't want that, hell he wanted to be his friend still – being 'the boy who lived's' friend was bound to make him popular and successful by association.

His original plan had been to use the mudblood to get in with _Potter_ – apologise to her, make friends with her, and get her to make Harry see he wasn't all that bad – at least, that had been the plan. However, he found the girl infuriating; her annoying 'book-wormish' attitude made her impossible to be around – well, for him at least. After he had found her to apologise in one of the corridors, she had rejected every attempt he had made to make amends. In his anger, he grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away. She struggled and slapped him hard across the face. Blinded by the typical Weasley anger, he began to hit her repeatedly. He was oblivious to the possible repercussions for his actions and took out his frustrations on her.

After he had calmed down, he realised what he had done. The book-worm lay cowering in the foetal position sobbing quietly. She was bleeding quite badly. However, he did not feel remorse or sadness; he felt powerful. Realising he could get in trouble; he left her on the floor with a warning to tell no one, and strode down the corridor.

He smiled as he walked. Everything was coming up Weasley.

* * *

><p>Harry searched the school for hours, trying to find Hermione or the bastard red head that had hurt her. As he walked, students who passed him gasped at the flames which still burned around his body. He had not calmed down, nor was he able to calm down while Weasley still walked the school intact.<p>

He pulled out his wand and cast a tempus spell. It was late. At that moment, Ron was in the Halloween feast, pigging out while Hermione lay crying somewhere. He was livid. He already knew she wasn't in the hospital wing: he had gone there first. After hours of fruitless searching, he turned to head to the feast. He intended to give Ron a meal he wouldn't forget.

As he strode past a corridor, a scream brought him out of his fury. The flames vanished as he identified the scream: Hermione. He ran hell-pelt down the hall and skidded to a halt outside the room he had forgotten about: the girl's bathroom.

"The troll!" He gasped. Heading through the open door, he saw his girlfriend cowering in the corner, still bleeding from the beating from Ron, trapped by the hideous beast.

Twelve feet tall, its skin was dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were too long. It was slowly advancing on her, and her wand arm looked to be injured.

Harry began to panic seeing his true love in danger. He wasn't able to concentrate on what to do. As he stood there, one of his emotions crept up on him again. All of a sudden, he was filled with the burning anger from before. The troll's threatening of his girlfriend, added to the animosity held towards Ron made Harry burn with uncontrollable rage. His body once again burst into the icy white flame and a gale force wind began to blow in the room.

The troll was not oblivious to the sudden change in weather. He turned his attention away from the girl and to the cause of the disturbance; a small boy. It growled at the newcomer and lifted his club to strike. It swung low and the boy made no attempt to move. It grinned evilly; the human would be an easy kill. However, a flash of lightning struck where the boy stood, accompanied with a crack of thunder, and the club missed. Looking around in confusion, it saw the boy was no longer there. Its small brain still processing the disappearance of the boy, it did not notice the boy approach from behind clutching a silver sword. Before it knew what had happened, its head lay severed on the floor, a look of confusion forever marking its face.

Harry breathed heavily, his anger having barely subsided. He sheathed his sword, wiping the blood on his robes, while his eyes burned with hatred. While he tried to calm himself, something gripping his hand made him freeze. He turned around and his anger subsided. A small hand loosely held his palm, a hand belonging to Hermione. Forgetting about Ron and the troll he dropped to his knees and held his girlfriend tightly. She began to cry, letting the anguish from the past few hours fall on Harry's shoulder. He began to try and calm her, whispering soothing things in her ear. After the tears had stopped, Harry spoke.

"Hermione, I am sorry, so, so sorry. I wasn't there for you. He was able to hurt you badly and I couldn't help you." It was her turn to whisper to him and stop his tears which were falling freely. He pulled back and looked into her bruised and bleeding face. He wiped away a tear and spoke softly. "I promise; I will be there from now on." She went to interrupt but he silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and I promise to stand by you and defend you as long as I live. If you are ever in danger, remember this: I will always come, always. Nothing and no one will stop me from finding you." She smiled tearfully at this and kissed him warmly on the lips.

As they shared their emotional moment, the professors arrived in the toilets, having been warned by Quirrell about the presence of a troll in the school. They were startled to discover that the threat had been neutralised, its head lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The professors then noticed Harry and Hermione in the corner, holding each other while crying, whispering to each other inaudibly.

After snapping out of her shock, Professor McGonagall was the first to address the two first year students.

"Mr Gryffindor, Ms Granger, what in merlin's name happened here?" She asked almost silently. Harry glanced at the teacher and then back to Hermione. Picking her up bridal style with her arms wrapped around his neck, he moved to the door way. As he passed, he spoke to the professor coldly.

"Hermione was in danger: the troll threatened her – I dealt with it." He then swept out of the room and made his way to the hospital wing.

She watched him leave, before turning her attention back to the dead behemoth in front of her. She shuddered, remembering the ice white flame and wind display from the Great Hall. She made a mental note never to anger the boy, and most definitely not threaten Hermione. That would be suicidal.

* * *

><p>After arriving in the hospital wing, and after much persuasion from Harry's part, he was allowed to stay with his Hermione while she rested and recovered.<p>

Pushing his anger toward the red head into the back of his mind for the time being, Harry spent his time making sure she was comfortable and happy. After some gentle coaxing, she told him about the beating she received from Ron which made him snarl.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I don't care what you say – that red head is _dead_. I am going to tear him limb from limb and then throw him to the acromantulas." Hermione smiled at Harry. Seeing him like this showed how much he truly cared about her. Catching his face with her hand, she pulled him down and kissed him firmly.

"Don't think I'll stop you." She said giggling at his surprised reaction. "Just don't do anything illegal, ok? I don't want you getting arrested over something this trivial." Harry snorted at this being described as trivial, but she rubbed the back of his hand gently with her thumb, he calmed down and smiled.

"Alright, I won't kill him – but I will get satisfaction." He said firmly. "Please Hermione, allow me to duel him on your behalf. I'll teach the prick a lesson with Gryffindor's sword he will never forget." She slapped him playfully, giggling.

"Language, Harry! But you have my permission – teach that little bastard a lesson for me – make him hurt beyond belief." Harry kissed her and grinned evilly.

"Oh, you can be sure of that Hermione, you can be sure of that."

* * *

><p>Two days after the 'Halloween Incident' as it was dubbed by the students, no one had seen or heard anything about either Harry or Hermione.<p>

Neville and Susan were decidedly worried, unable to visit them in the hospital wing due to the nature of Hermione's injuries. The student population knew full well she had been injured quite badly, but no one was aware of what had done it, much to the pleasure of a certain red headed Gryffindor boy.

As he looked around and still heard whispering about her injuries, he grinned inwardly, scoffing down a large portion of bacon and sausage. Obviously his intimidation of Hermione extended to Harry was well, as evidenced by his lack of reprisal. 'Potter's just a coward.' He thought triumphantly. 'And the mudblood is too scared of me.'

As Ron helped himself to fourths of various meats, the candles in the Great Hall began to flicker. They students and teachers alike looked up at the charmed objects, completely aware they were not supposed to act like that. Professor McGonagall looked up curiously and studied one of the flames. She had only ever seen the flames go out once: two days ago when Harry…she gasped. 'Oh no.' She thought.

The doors to the Great Hall crashed open, creaking ominously, and the candles all went out. The enchanted ceiling began to cloud over and flashes of lightning could be seen amongst the black and grey. Outside, the real sky began to darken and rain started to pummel the windows in the hall. The flames in the fireplaces went out completely, leaving the hall in relative darkness. Some of the younger students began to panic and scream, forcing Dumbledore to act to avert the fear.

"SILENCE!" His magically enhanced voice booming out across the hall. The noise from the students ceased immediately. "Professors, I believe we should…" He was unable to finish as his words were interrupted by a bolt of lightning in the doorway.

Framed in the flash stood the silhouette of a relatively small student – a first year. The hall at large gasped when they realised the figure was none other than Harry Potter. Many of the students felt a distinct sense of déjà vu, seeing the familiar ice white flames growing from his small form. However, this time there was an addition: much like the sky inside the Great Hall and out, his hands crackled with the unmistakeable sight of lightning, which arced from the tips of his fingers to the floor.

Dumbledore stood at the podium, extremely shocked by the display of power from this young student. The old man wished that he could wield the immense power that Harry apparently controlled and made him second guess his attempts at controlling him. He other staff members were not much better. All were terrified by their star pupil, wondering what could have set him off yet again. Before they could guess, the booming voice of the young boy, like the crack of thunder, spread around the room.

"_WEASLEY_...WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARDLY WOMAN BEATER!"

The hall at large gasped. They guessed the implication from Harry's words – Ron was the one to hurt Hermione. Every set of eyes turned to Ron and scowled – even the Slytherins. After Harry's last display of power, no one wanted to get on his bad side.

As the students turned to him, he shrunk into his seat, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Harry followed the staring eyes and finally saw the red headed prick. His cold, electric voice made all the students shiver.

"Stand up _Weasley_." Ron shrunk even further into his seat. Harry growled, walked over drawing his sword and held the tip to his throat. "I. Said. _Stand_." Slowly, Ron rose from his seat, careful not to make any sudden movements and soon stood in front of the irate Gryffindor.

It was at the sight of the petrified red head, holding his hands up while a sword was held to his throat that Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Mr Gryffindor, you must calm…" A bolt of lightning arced from the ceiling and struck next to the headmaster, making him jump. Harry snarled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, OLD MAN. THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU!"

Dumbledore was shocked by the show of power from this first year. He had not only performed Elemental magic, but he had done so wandlessly. 'Hmm. This boy is much more powerful than I had originally anticipated.' Dumbledore thought worriedly.

Turning back to Ron, he withdrew his sword and sheathed it, glaring daggers at him. His eyes burned ferociously and he snarled at the boy.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, scion of house Weasley, I Lord Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor, lord of three most noble and ancient houses, demand satisfaction for your violent attack on Hermione Jean Granger, a protectorate of the aforementioned houses and my Girlfriend. I hereby challenge you to a duel for Hermione's honour and to gain satisfaction on my part. You must accept or forfeit."

The room was silent. They knew that Harry was the bright star amongst the academic students and was top of his year. They also knew that Harry was capable of Elemental magic, as evidenced by his past two outbursts. All in all, they knew that Ron Weasley was likely to die, or be severely maimed.

Ron was terrified. He frantically searched around the room for someone who was willing to help him, but no one met his gaze. They all knew, like him, there was no way out of a wizarding duel. Harry looked over to the heads table and his gaze met Professor Flitwick's.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could referee this duel and make sure it is performed correctly." Harry asked politely. The Ravenclaw Head of House nodded and made his way from the staff table. Drawing his wand, the four house tables shifted aside and a purple duelling platform appeared down the central aisle, much like the one from second year, Harry thought. Finishing his conjuration, he turned to Harry.

"Mr Gryffindor, what are the stakes for the duel?" Harry grinned evilly at Ron.

"Quite simple: if I win, then Ron forfeits his right to attend Hogwarts, which being an heir of two founders entitles me and must apologise to Hermione or lose his magic and live the life of a squib." Ron paled slightly, but he smirked back.

"And if I win, you must forfeit your titles and money to me!" He shouted triumphantly. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Trust you to pick a material reward. Very well, those are the conditions, so mote it be." His magic flashed as a sign of the agreement. Professor Flitwick nodded and spoke again.

"Mr Weasley, since you have been challenged, you have the choice of weapons – magic, sword or muggle." He said evenly.

While Ron thought, Harry considered each option: using his magic, he could torture Ron good and proper using illusion magic and cause some pain. Using his sword he could easily out parry Ron with the duelling skills imbued in the sword. And using muggle fighting he could give Ron a good thrashing, but it also presented the opportunity for him to fight dirty. Ron's face contorted into a sneer and he answered.

"I chose magic Professor." The charms teacher nodded. Both parties stood at opposing ends of the duelling platform and the other students looked on with interest.

"Very well, Mr Weasley has chosen magical combat. This is a fight to submission, as the terms of victory. I must remind both parties that use of deadly magic or the 'Unforgivable's' is tantamount to forfeit." Both students nodded. "Very well, duellers, bow." Harry bowed to Ron while he merely sneered. "Begin!"

"_Stupefy_!" Ron bellowed. Harry dodged the spell and smirked. He was using high level spells – he would tire easily. "_Expelliarmus_!" He cast again, while Harry moved fluidly out of the spells way.

This continued for five minutes, much to the amusement of the students. Ron could not get a spell to hit his opponent. Eventually, Ron began to sweat profusely and shake under the extended magical strain of continuous spell casting. Harry knew he would not last much longer and finally began to make his move.

Lifting his hand, he pointed at his left leg and scrunched up his fist. Almost immediately, his leg made an audible crack, causing many students to gasp, and Ron to scream painfully. Falling to his knees, Ron tried to raise his wand for another attack, but Harry repeated the process to his non-wand arm. Bellowing in pain, Harry's eyes flashed with righteous anger, something which Dumbledore noticed. Deciding to finish the duel, he withdrew his wand and pointed it at Ron. 'I think it's time for some psychological warfare.' He thought. With a slash of his wand, he cast a spell he himself crafted.

"_Arachnia Pullities_!" Harry bellowed.

A large mist came out of his wand, forming into the grotesque form of hundreds of spiders – all larger than a tarantula. Ron screamed in fear, as did many other students in the hall. Harry's illusions, however, were charmed to only affect the intended victim. The veritable swarm of arachnids moved toward the terrified red head at an amazing speed, crawling up his legs and over his body. In blind panic, he dropped his wand to the floor and began to frantically sweep the spiders off his body. Eventually, after soiling himself in both departments his eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted, collapsing onto the stage. Seeing the end of the duel, Harry summoning the red head's wand, he banished the spiders and bowed to his fallen opponent, smirking all the while.

"_Ennervate_." Harry said loudly, pointing his wand at the boy. He shuddered awake, shaking violently on the floor. He glared at Harry before realizing he had lost. Harry whispered quietly.

"If I catch you doing anything to my Hermione again, I WILL kill you."

"The duel has ended: Ronald Weasley is unable to continue. Lord Gryffindor is the victor." Flitwick announced loudly.

The room erupted in cheering and applause. For many of the students, this confirmed how powerful Harry actually was. Not only could he cast elemental magic but he could fell an opponent, even one as weak as Weasley, with only one spell, and after seeing him exploit the fear of the red head, none of them wanted to get on his bad side.

Harry, uncaring of the hall's reaction, turned around and walked off the platform, not before throwing Ron's wand over his shoulder.

Quick as a flash, Ron summoned the wand to his hand and pointed his wand in fury at the retreating form of Harry.

"_REDUCTO_!" He bellowed.

The spell flew towards his unshielded back and he was unable to dodge it completely. Striking his shoulder, a sickening crunch was heard as the spell tore through muscle and bone.

Harry fell to his knees with a shout, before struggling to his feet and summoning Ron's wand. As it flew into his outstretched hand for the second time, with a click of his fingers, it burst into flame – a familiar icy white flame. The flames flickered and burned the boy's wand until all that was left was ash. Upturning his hand, letting the ash float away down the corridor, he staring Ron directly in the eyes and growled out, his voice once more like thunder.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, as is my birth right and my right by wizarding duel, I Lord Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor, hereby expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and banish you permanently from the grounds." Before he could complain, a bolt of lightning struck the kneeling boy and he was gone, along with his belongings from the dormitories. Before anyone could say anything, Harry collapsed to his knees in immense pain, looking extremely pale.

Professor McGonagall rushed over and performed a few spells to stem the bleeding before levitating the weak boy from the Great Hall. As he slipped into blissful unconsciousness, he smiled and spoke softly, loud enough that the professor caught his words.

"I did it Hermione…I got payback for what he did to you…I-I love…" His last words were cut off as he fell asleep.

McGonagall looked at one of her youngest cubs with a distinct feeling of pride. He had fought for the honour of his love that had been beaten violently and won. 'She should be proud and grateful she has such an honourable young man alongside her.' She remarked silently.

She bustled down the silent corridors, delivering the unconscious boy to the hospital wing who ended up in the bed next to Hermione.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to a minor throbbing in his shoulder and a small weight on his chest. Glancing at his shoulder, he saw that the damage had been repaired, but it was still bruised and sore. Looking down at his chest, he realised that the restriction on his breathing was actually a sleeping Hermione, cuddling into his chest. He smiled and noticed how peaceful and pretty she looked while asleep. He reached down with his hand and began to stroke her hair gently. She moaned softly and leaned into his touch.<p>

After about ten minutes, she began to stir and looked up to see who was stoking her hair, meeting a pair of emerald green eyes. She gasped and flung herself around Harry's neck, who winced in pain before returning the embrace. They sat there, holding each other for a few minutes before she pulled away and looked disapprovingly at Harry.

"Harry James Gryffindor!" He winced at her tone. "When I said you could teach Ron a lesson for me, I didn't say you could get yourself injured in the process!" Harry laughed and mock glared at her.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I won the duel fair and square and then he decides to launch a _Reducto_ at my back! He bloody cheated!"

Hermione looked livid. The bastard had the audacity to attack her and then attack her boyfriend while his back was turned. Harry noticed this and soothed her emotions, stroking her hair gently and reassuring her.

"Hermione, don't worry. I've taught the prick a lesson he will never forget." Hermione looked at him, subtly pressuring him for more details. "Well the terms of the duel were if he won, I would surrender my titles and wealth to him, and if I won, he would forfeit his right to attend Hogwarts, being present on the grounds and he would have to apologise to you or risk losing his magic and living like a squib." Hermione beamed at him before slapping his uninjured shoulder.

"Harry, how could you risk your money and titles like that? What if you had lost?" Harry stroked her cheek and smiled.

"Hermione, I would give up everything I own just to stay with you. There is nothing in this world worth more to me than you." She blushed and smiled dazzlingly. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you for getting him back for me." Harry's expression turned grim.

"Hermione, I failed you. I should have been there and I failed. He got to hurt you – badly. I did what I did to try and make up my failure." He began to cry and her heart began to call out to him. "I'm sorry." She pulled him into an embrace and held him.

"Don't apologise. Despite what you think, it wasn't your fault." Harry went to object but she silenced him with a finger to the lips. "It was my fault. He wanted to apologise to me for treating me badly. Part of me thought he could change, be our Ron again. It turned sour quickly and he started hitting me. I was terrified and couldn't fight back." At this point both of them were crying openly, clutching the other. After a minute or two, Harry pulled back and smiled at her.

"Let's just say we both failed that time, ok? We aren't going to get anywhere by feeling sorry about ourselves." Hermione smiled back and nodded.

"Let's plan a bit more next time." She said. "We need to learn from this. Despite all our changes, you and I still ended up in the girl's bathroom facing the troll." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Makes you think it was fated doesn't it?" She giggled and nodded. Harry's face then furrowed into a frown, and Hermione poked him for an answer.

"Just thinking about Malfoy, why did he decide to warn me about the prick attacking you? What was there to gain from it?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Harry, since you are different in this timeline, maybe Malfoy is different to. Without trying to mess with you all the time because of some stupid grudge, maybe he has some respect for you." Harry considered this and nodded.

"I'll speak to him soon; try to find out what his intentions were." A thought suddenly crossed his mind. "I also need to speak to Hogwarts." Hermione looked at him like he was mad, so he filled her in on what had been said at the Sorting Ceremony.

After a while of just chatting, the pair fell back on Harry's bed and fell asleep, Hermione hugging his chest tightly. While things hadn't gone completely according to plan this Halloween, they now had one less weasel to deal with.

* * *

><p>There we are, Chapter five. Incase anyone is interested, <em>Arachnia Pullities<em> is a spell I created which basically means 'Spider Swarm'. Quite fitting to be used on Ron I thought. And if people tell me off for making Ron a prick then please don't. This is my angle on a popular fanfiction idea and personally I think Ron is a prick - so there! Oh yes, back to the spell creation thing, forgot to mention in Chapter three I mentioned a spell called 'Legilivultum' which basically means 'mind shaping'. So there we are, Chapter six will be up soon enough so until I get round to finishing it, enjoy!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Rogue Bludger**

Here we are, Chapter Six! Now, after the last chapter I recieved tons of emails asking me questions about this and that so this chapter will hopefully answer a few. I have also used some ideas given to me by reviewers! Please keep reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy!

Once again, **I do not own Harry Potter**... I just toy with it a little bit.

* * *

><p>While Harry's shoulder wound from the duel had been healed relatively quickly, he was unable to convince Madam Pomfrey to release him without saying for a few days. So it was, two days after the 'epic duel' witnessed by the entire student body, that Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand.<p>

During their conversations in the hospital wing, Harry had sheepishly told Hermione he had accidently let slip their relationship by openly shouting it in the Great Hall while challenging Ron. As a result, Hermione had decided there was no point hiding their relationship anymore, but just to restrict what people actually saw.

As they entered the Great Hall, the majority of the student body looked around, and after a brief silence, cheered Harry for his utter domination of Ron in the duel. Blushing a deep red, he shuffled off to his customary seat on the Gryffindor table and prepared himself for the barrage of questions from his friends.

Initially, Neville and Susan were a bit upset they had been left out of the 'troll in the girl's bathroom' event, but after it was explained, they instantly forgave their friends. The table was full of people reassuring Harry and Hermione that Ron's actions were deplorable and they would never do such a thing, much to their amusement. Apparently, Harry's actions had scared most of the student population into an odd submissive state toward them.

After a few minutes, the conversation moved onto more mundane topics, such as the up-coming Quidditch match in November, Gryffindor verses Slytherin. As they talked about the match, Harry felt a twinge of sadness realising he wouldn't be playing like he had in the original timeline, already missing the feeling of the air whipping around while he flew death-defying stunts.

He was brought out of his reverie, by a gentle cough from behind. Turning around, he was presented with three mops of identical red hair. Fred, George and Percy stood looking rather emotionless, a sight unusual on the twins.

"Hey Harry, we were…" Fred began.

"…wondering if we could…" George interrupted.

"…have a minute of your time…"

"…and talk to you about our idiot brother…"

"…Ron?" They finished together.

Harry remembered the first time the twins had double teamed him like that he had a migraine for hours afterwards. However, after seven years hanging around the duo, he had gotten used to their antics. Giving them a smile, he replied.

"Er, sure, do you want to go outside?" The three nodded and so Harry stood up.

Giving Hermione a hug and a peck on the cheek, he followed the three from the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. After closing the door, they cast some spells on the room, to which Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's just so no one listens, Harry." George said reassuringly. Harry nodded and sat down on a chair, looking at the three red heads.

"Ok, so what can I do for you three?" Harry asked politely. The three looked at each other before taking a seat themselves. Percy coughed quietly and addressed Harry.

"Right…well, we just wanted to speak to you Harry, and…well we hope you don't rope the entire Weasley family in with our younger brother." He said nervously.

"Yeah Harry, despite the pranks me and Fred usually pull…"

"…we have never, ever hit a girl before. It's just not done." George finished tiredly. Harry nodded and smiled at the three.

"Don't worry about it; neither I nor Hermione hold any grudges against your family…just Ron. I know a fair bit about you three and I know enough not to rope in an entire family for the sake of one black sheep." He held his hand out to the three. "I'd be glad to call you three friends, with or without your brother." All three of them smiled widely, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Thank you Harry…" George began, smiling.

"…for putting our minds at rest about this…"

"…and for offering your hand in friendship. If you ever…"

"…need anything…"

"…anything at all…"

"…just give us a shout." George finished his smile now a manic grin.

Harry nodded and thanked them. The spells were taken off the room and the four went back to the Great Hall. Sitting down by Hermione, she looked questioningly at him. He smiled and kissed her on the lips gently.

"It's all sorted. The three just wanted to apologise for their idiot brother." Hermione nodded. "I said we didn't hold a grudge against the family and offered my friendship, which they accepted." Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"That's good. At least we haven't alienated the entire family." She said grinning. Harry laughed and tucked back into his breakfast.

As they sat, chatting and eating, a squawk from above announced the arrival of the owl-post. Looking up, a rather ragged and tired looking owl, who they knew to be Errol, the Weasley family's owl, collapsed in front of them with two letters. Harry stroked the weak owl and gave it some scraps and water, while Hermione removed the letters.

Giving the larger of the two to Harry, he broke the seal and the pair read the letter together. They were surprised to discover that it was from the Weasley parents.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lord Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor,<em>

_My Lord Gryffindor, I hope this missive finds you well, for we have a rather sensitive and unwelcome subject to discuss. _

_We, as Ronald's parents would like to offer our most sincere and heart felt apologies for the actions of our son, which we most certainly do not condone and which we find reprehensible. We were informed as to the terms of the wizard's duel you challenged Ronald to and we find the terms to be acceptable, if a little lenient. Rest assured we will punish our son as well and try to make him into a better person._

_We hope that you can forgive this family for the actions of one. Never has any member of the Weasley family stooped to the level of striking a lady. We are also aware of his blatant violation of duelling laws by attacking you with your back turned after the duel had finished. We have received a summons from the DMLE for his attack on the head of a most noble and ancient house. We also accept Ronald's exclusion from Hogwarts and we have tried to encourage him to see remorse for his actions._

_As far as we are aware, he has sent an apology to Ms Granger to satisfy the terms of the duel, but we are unsure whether it will meet your standards. If it would please your lordship, we wish to hold a meeting to discuss the actions of our son in further detail. If you are willing, please send a reply and we will endeavour to organise a place and time._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this letter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

* * *

><p>Harry frowned as he read the letter. It was extremely formal, probably due to its sensitive nature and suggested that the Weasley family would not back their son. It also stated that the DMLE had been notified, something which Harry had not overseen. He looked at Hermione and she shrugged. He passed the letter to Neville and Susan, who read it together too, and watched as Susan turned a deep red.<p>

"Harry…I'm sorry. I-I mentioned what happened to my auntie in a letter – she must have acted upon it." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't think…" Harry smiled at her and waved off her apology.

"Don't worry about it Susan. I'm sure the department would have found out eventually so it's better it happen now." She smiled and handed back the letter, which Harry folded up and put into his robes.

He glanced at Hermione, who had now opened her letter, and was surprised to see her staring at her letter, looking very red and very annoyed.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked softly. "What does it say?" She glanced at him and handed over the parchment. After a quick read, Harry knew why she was upset.

* * *

><p><em>To Hermione Granger,<em>

_I apologise._

_Ronald Weasley._

* * *

><p>Harry was livid and felt his anger bubbling up inside him. The candles in the Great Hall began to flicker, and all eyes turned to Harry. Hermione stepped in and began rubbing patterns on his back. He calmed almost immediately and grimaced apologetically.<p>

"I'm sorry Hermione. I should have put some conditions into the duel conditions. Technically, this feeble attempt would satisfy the debt." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I didn't even expect to get something like this. At least he can't attend Hogwarts anymore." She said grinning. Harry laughed and hugged her tightly.

"I suppose. I would still prefer a decent apology but at least I was able to kick his ass in that duel." Hermione admonished him for his language before laughing.

* * *

><p>The days running up to the first Gryffindor Quidditch match of the year were relatively ordinary. Harry was still quite depressed about not being able to play in the game, having not broken the rules in their flying lesson, so the pair spent their time studying in the library with Neville and Susan.<p>

Lessons flew by quickly, Harry and Hermione gathering points for Gryffindor left, right and centre (even in potions, to the surprise of Harry), until finally they were sitting in the Quidditch stands waiting for the game to begin.

Hermione glanced over at Harry, who looked forlornly at the players warming up, and slid closer to him on the seats, leaning her head on his shoulder. Looking down at her, Harry smiled and put her arm around her waist. She could always cheer him up easily.

The game started and moved along at a fair pace. The new Gryffindor Seeker, a young fifth year, was nowhere near as talented as his Slytherin counterpart, and spent most of the game playing catch up. Points were racked up quickly while the Snitch still hadn't made an appearance.

As the game continued, with Gryffindor losing badly, Harry's attention was drawn to a Bludger, apparently heading straight towards them. His Seeker instincts kicking in, Harry pushed Hermione and himself out of their seats.

The Bludger, unable to change course, barrelled straight through the stands, passing extremely closely through Seamus' legs, who fainted in shock. Before it came back, Harry transfigured a piece of wood into a beater's bat and waited for the Bludger's reappearance. He didn't have to wait long, as the rogue cannonball crashed back through a new hole near the first and headed for Harry. Pausing for the right moment, he swung the bat and sent the ball flying out back onto the pitch.

The Bludger changed course quickly, flying methodically after Harry. As the attack from the cannonball continued, Harry kept it away from the students hitting it several times back onto the pitch. The ball seemed to change tactics, changing course at the last second forcing Harry to dive out of the way. The ball then swung around and made a beeline for Harry's chest.

Unable to dodge, Harry waited for the final blow…which never came. He opened his eyes to a loud explosion as the ball burst into ash, which drifted softly to the ground. Harry sighed in relief, looking around to see which person had destroyed the rogue Bludger. His eyes widened when he saw the frowning face of none other than Professor Snape, pointing his wand at the cloud of dust and ash. Turning his attention to Harry, he put his wand away and offered his hand to Harry, which he took. Pulling him to his feet, he looked Harry over.

"Mr Gryffindor, are you injured?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine sir. I might not have been if you hadn't destroyed that Bludger…thank you sir." Snape raised his eyebrow questioningly, before offering a small smile to the student.

"You're welcome, Mr Gryffindor. I must say, you can perform extremely well with a Beater's bat. You may wish to try out for the team next year." Harry blushed slightly and smiled. "I don't suppose you know how or why the Bludger seemed determined to strike you down?" Harry frowned at this.

"I'm afraid I don't know sir. I wasn't aware there was anyone in the school who wanted me injured – at least not now anyway." Harry knew well Ron wouldn't have the capiability to curse a Bludger. "I'm just as surprised as you." Snape nodded and accepted his answer.

Before he retreated back to his seat to finish watching the game, he cast a repair charm fixing the damaged seating and vanished the remains of the Bludger. Harry sat down next to a nervous Hermione, apologised for pushing her to the ground and hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace and calmed down almost immediately. Returning their attention to the game, Harry whispered to Hermione.

"That was random. The Bludger didn't come after me until second year – and that was Dobby." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Maybe this was Quirrell's attempt to kill you. In the original timeline, he used your presence on a broom to attack you – this time he manipulated a Bludger to the same effect." Harry nodded.

"It's a possibility and a very likely one." Looking back to the game, he glanced over at Snape who seemed to be glaring daggers at Quirrell. "Hey Hermione, was Snape acting unusual in your opinion?" Hermione thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"Well, compared to the original Snape, yes. The only reason he tried to save your life the first time round was to satisfy his life-debt to your father." Harry nodded. "This time around, it seems that he did it because he likes you." Harry smirked.

"When he acts like that it makes me think that it is someone poly-juiced as Snape. It's just so unbecoming of the Snape we knew." Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Well, we have changed things, so we need to embrace the consequences." Harry nodded.

After the excitement of the Bludger attack died down, the game continued and it ended, rather predictably, 240-80 to Slytherin. As they walked to the castle, Harry was surprised to see Oliver Wood heading towards them.

"Hey Potter!" Harry stopped, allowing for Wood to catch up. "Where did you learn to beat like that?" He said breathlessly.

"That was my first time." Harry said smiling. Wood's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell, I think Quidditch is your natural sport! I heard Madam Hooch talking about your first broom lesson and she spoke like you were amazing! After Christmas you have to have a training session with me so I can see how you play! While we don't need beaters, if you can play the other positions like you handle that bat you could fit anywhere!" Harry nodded and thanked Wood.

Promising to attend a training session with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Wood finally left Harry alone. As they headed back to the castle, Harry smiled widely. Despite the changes, Harry had still found a chance to show his prowess for all things Quidditch. Even though Harry had nearly been brutally killed by a demented cannonball, it had been a pretty good day, all things considered.

* * *

><p>The next day, which happened to be a Sunday, Harry decided to track down the illusive Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be avoiding the young Gryffindor. As he traipsed around the school, he finally came across Draco, talking to Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. Walking up to them, their eyes shot up to him and watched coldly.<p>

"Hey Malfoy, I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you think you could spare a few minutes?"

Draco was still very nervous around Harry, unsure whether he would turn on him after finishing with Weasley. He nodded hesitantly and said goodbye to his Slytherin comrades, before following Harry a bit further down the corridor, so they were still in sight. Harry withdrew his wand and placed the various silencing charms and looked at Draco.

"Alright Potter, what is it you want?" Draco said quietly.

"I wanted to thank you." Draco looked surprised. "Don't be so shocked, Malfoy, if you hadn't told me about Hermione I may not have gotten there in enough time to stop the troll. The fact you told me where she was is still a mystery to me, but I can accept an act of kindness, hence the thank you." He held out his hand. Draco eyed it for a moment, before meeting it with his own.

"I did it because no one should hit a girl. It's just wrong. That, and…" He hesitated for a moment. "…I wanted to make an impression on you." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I know that you pulled the whole 'Lord Gryffindor' thing on me to teach me a lesson, and I'm willing to admit when I've been a prat." Harry nodded.

"So you're telling me you want to be friends?" He nodded. "Well, I don't see a problem with that. But just so you know, I hang around with muggle-borns and half-bloods. If you're going to be friends with me, you need to accept this and treat them with respect." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding.

"I can understand that. When I left for Hogwarts, my dad told me continuously that our family was above others. I guess it took someone from a higher station than me to knock some sense into myself." He smiled and held out his hand. "So friends?" Harry looked at the hand, before meeting it and shaking it and smiling.

"Friends. You know Draco, you might want to eat with us tonight, just so people know that you're my friend…don't want any Gryffindors pranking you now, do we?" The pair laughed before parting ways.

Blaise and Daphne watched this silenced conversation interestedly, and were shocked when the pair shook hands. As Draco turned around and moved back to his friends, he smiled and nodded. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were friends.

* * *

><p>The days flew by and the winter break was fast approaching. This holiday was a point of much thought for Harry, as he tried to decide what to do with his time. Legally, as an emancipated adult, he could leave Hogwarts and spend time wherever he wanted. That was, of course, if he had somewhere to go.<p>

Once again, Hermione saved the day when she and Harry were sitting quietly in the common room, a week before the holidays. The pair sat on the large sofa by the fire, Hermione lying with her head in Harry's lap. As they sat, he gently ran his fingers through her hair, eliciting a gentle purr from Hermione.

"Harry?" She asked, breaking from her distraction.

"Hmm, yes Hermione?" He mumbled, breaking from his routine as well.

"I was wondering…since you won't be going anywhere for the holidays…whether you would like to come stay with me and my family?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"What…really, do you mean that?" He had an obvious excitement in his voice which made Hermione giggle.

"Yes, I do. I'd have to ask my parents first but…" She was silenced by a warm kiss from Harry.

Leaning into it and forgetting her train of thought, they sat there until they had to break for air. Hermione's frazzled brain took a few minutes to restart, but she giggled when she regained coherent thought.

"Is that a yes?" Harry laughed and nodded, making Hermione squeal in excitement. Pulling herself up from the seat, and dragging Harry with her, she proceeded to write a letter to her parents and dashed off to the owlry, an amused Harry in tow.

* * *

><p>About three days later, Hermione's parents replied, stating that he could stay over Christmas and that they were extremely excited to meet 'Harry Potter' after all the mentions he had received in her letters. After reading the reply, Harry looked at Hermione with a lopsided grin, making her blush.<p>

"Well, you are the most important person in my life Harry." She said smiling. "You should be mentioned continuously." Harry laughed, before his face snapped into a frown. Hermione saw this and pressured him for an answer.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"Hermione, have you told your parents _exactly_ what has happened this term?" Hermione made an 'o' face before replying.

"Yes. I decided that it would be better than telling those half-truths like I did the first time around. I mean, I lied to them about having friends in the original timeline. After the troll incident, I only spoke about you and in a lesser sense Ron." Harry nodded.

"So they know about you and me being…together?" He said tentatively. It was then Hermione knew what he was nervous about – meeting her father. She giggled before pulling Harry into a hug.

"Don't worry Harry. Yes, they know about us, and yes Dad was a bit against it at first…" Harry gulped audibly. "…BUT, I also told them what you did to Ron for me and now my Dad is extremely excited to meet the boy who fought for his daughter's honour." Harry smiled weakly at that. "He may pressure you for details."

* * *

><p>After a few days, while they were sitting at Breakfast, a First year Ravenclaw passed Harry a note before rushing off back to his seat. Hermione looked at the note curiously and the pair read it together.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mr Potter,<em>

_Please head up to my office after breakfast so we may speak._

_P.S. I enjoy Cockroach Clusters._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

* * *

><p>Harry raised an eyebrow is surprise and looked at Hermione. She shrugged, having no more idea about the note than Harry did. He nodded and glanced at the headmaster. 'He hasn't shown any inclination to get involved as yet. I think that's about to change.' Harry thought worriedly.<p>

So it was after breakfast had finished, that Harry stood outside the Gargoyle to the headmaster's office.

"Cockroach Clusters." Harry said clearly and the Gargoyle slid out of the way.

Climbing up the stone staircase, a muffled 'Enter' sounded after he neared the door. As he opened it, he remembered the first time he had seen the headmaster's office. The room was rather like a large ornate study, with many books lining the walls and Fawke's perch sitting next to his bureau. The man himself, sat writing at his desk, glanced up as he entered and smiled warmly at Harry.

"Ah, Mr Potter, it is a pleasure to finally speak to you in person." Harry smiled politely and sat in one of the large squishy armchairs opposite the headmaster.

"The pleasure is mine, Headmaster." Harry bowed slightly. Dumbledore ceased writing and glanced at Harry over his glasses. He knew full well the boy held extraordinary power and did not want to anger him needlessly.

"Thank you. Now, according to the list handed to me by Professor McGonagall, you will be going home over the Christmas holidays, is that correct?" Harry nodded warily, having a suspicion where the conversation was going.

"Yes sir, that's correct. Is there an issue?" He asked formally. The Headmaster was taken aback by the cold, formal attitude, but shook it off.

"Possibly, I am unsure where you intend to go with this time off. I know you spent the last month of summer at Diagon Alley, but surely you aren't going to spend your holiday alone?" Harry cursed silently. Dumbledore knew where he had stayed over summer. This made matters difficult for the next summer. He smiled at the headmaster.

"No sir, I received an invitation to stay with a friend over the holidays and various other invitations to attend functions which my friends are organising." He said calmly. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"May I ask where you intend to be staying?" He asked hopefully. Harry thought for a moment. He could refuse, but there was little he could say to prevent giving out this information. He silently cursed again, before answering.

"Yes sir. I will be staying with another student, Hermione Granger and her family over the holidays. I am unsure where they live so I cannot give you the address." Dumbledore nodded and smiled at Harry.

"Very well, I only asked for the records anyway so we could get in contact with you if we needed to over the holidays." Harry nodded. "Now, I am also aware that you will be speaking to the parents of Ronald Weasley over the course of the holiday to discuss his actions, is that correct?" Harry nodded. 'How the hell does he know all my plans?' He thought worriedly.

"That is correct Headmaster." He answered simply. Dumbledore frowned. He had wanted to gather a bit more information.

"May I ask how you intend to treat the situation?" Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm afraid the matter is private family business Headmaster." He said. "Needless to say, I believe Ron will be suffering more in the future for his actions. Is that all sir?" Dumbledore knew he was unlikely to get anything else without giving himself away. Giving the boy a warm smile, he nodded.

"Yes, that is all Mr Potter." Harry stood up and moved to the door, but stopped before he left.

"Headmaster, I would prefer if you would address me by my correct name and title when we are talking." Dumbledore was taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"Very well…Lord Gryffindor. Forgive my error, my information is clearly wrong." Harry snorted before exiting the office, leaving a very annoyed Dumbledore behind.

* * *

><p>Soon the holidays arrived and the five new friends (Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville and Draco) sat chatting in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. After Draco started sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner, Neville and Susan began to question him subtly, making sure his intentions were honorable. They were surprised to note that not only did he answer their questions, but he addressed them politely without a single derogatory remark. As a result, the foursome became five.<p>

The topic of conversation in the compartment ranged from an update from Susan regarding an investigation by Madam Bones into Ron's attack, the up-coming meeting with the Weasleys at the Burrow to also discuss Ron's actions, Dumbledore's attempt to garner information from Harry and Neville's invitation to a New Year's celebration at Longbottom Manor. Initially, Harry had been unsure whether to share discussions about 'family matters' with Draco, but soon relented realising that he had already been sharing it with Neville and Susan.

After a while, the conversation died down and Harry stared out the window at the scenery rushing by. So much had changed already and Harry needed to act. Questions rushed through his mind: 'How to deal with Quirrell, When to go after the Stone, How to deal with the Weasleys, What punishment to give Ron, How to deal with Dumbledore, When to deal with Dumbledore, How to act in front of Hermione's Parents…' He shook his head and turned his attention back into the cabin.

Deciding to lie down, he placed his head in Hermione's lap. Feeling the added weight, she began to run her fingers through his hair gently as she read her book, and soon he fell asleep, waiting for their arrival at King's Cross Station.

* * *

><p>There we go, Chapter Six! I hope this chapter answers some of the questions that were posed to me over the past week. Please feel free to review, but no flames please unless you have a legitimate complaint about the story. Feel free to point out mistakes and errors!<p>

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Ode to Hermione…**

Greetings to all my loyal readers! Firstly, I would like to apologise about the original Chapter Seven. After getting a few well voiced complaints, I realised that this chapter was a bit thin on the explanation side of things. I still wanted to include the violin bit, so I added in an explanation of where the violin playing came from.

Also, I added in more dialogue between the Grangers and Harry. Once again, I apologise for the extremely thin chapter, and would like to thank the reviewers who gave me a good slap! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to give me virtual slaps every so often if my work isn't up to snuff!

I **do not **own Harry Potter, much to my chagrain. Chapter Seven! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Harry, wake up, we are nearly at the station." Hermione said softly, pressing a kiss on his lips.<p>

Harry woke up and leant into the kiss, before sitting up from his position lying in her lap. He stretched with a groan before smiling at his girlfriend.

"Thanks Hermione."

The train ride was nearly over and the conversation was relatively mundane and unimportant. Harry's thoughts raced at the idea of meeting Hermione's parents for the first time…especially her father. His girlfriend had already reassured him he was accepting of their relationship but he still wanted to make a good impression.

As the train pulled into King's Cross and they disembarked, the five friends said their goodbyes and split up, with a promise to keep in contact. Hermione dragged Harry excitedly to meet her parents, who were standing off to one side away from the exiting students.

"Mum, Dad!" She squealed, running at them for a hug. Since she had returned from the original timeline, she regretted not spending as much time as possible with her parents and taking them for granted. Her very juvenile actions at their reunion were a mixture of her twelve year old brain and a sense of guilt from her memories. It was unusual being a nineteen year old in a twelve year old body.

Harry watched the reunion with a smile, standing away slightly while they got reacquainted. Eventually, Hermione came over and pulled him to meet her parents. He smiled nervously at them, taking in their images. Hermione's mum was a slightly older looking version of nineteen year old Hermione. She was tall, shapely, with brown wavy hair (although not nearly as bushy as her daughter's) and light blue eyes. Her father was a tall, well-built man with messy brown hair, not far off Harry's, and Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"Mum, Dad; this is Harry." She said proudly. Harry smiled inwardly at the pride in her voice introducing him to her family. "And Harry; these are my parents, Dr. Emma and Michael Granger." Harry smiled politely and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Granger and Dr. Granger." Harry said nervously. Michael met his hand first and shook it firmly.

"You've got a strong hand on you there, Harry." He grinned slightly at his nervousness. Harry smiled and turned to Emma. She ignored the hand and pulled him into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet this 'Harry Potter' we've heard so much about!" She said smiling. Hermione turned bright red and Harry chuckled. "Oh, and don't bother with Dr. Granger, just call us Emma and Michael." Harry nodded and smiled. Michael grinned at them all and clapped his hands together.

"Well then, should we get going?" They turned to leave King's Cross but were approached by a red headed man with round glasses similar to Harry's original pair.

"Lord Gryffindor, could I speak with you for a moment?" Arthur asked formally, but tentatively. Harry turned to look at the Grangers, who were a bit surprised at the formality from the man.

"That should be fine, as long as the Granger's don't mind waiting for a moment?" He waited for a sign from the patriarch. He nodded, still slightly shocked and Harry walked away slightly to speak with the Weasleys. Hermione noticed the looks on her parents' faces and giggled.

"Mum, Dad; Harry is a Lord in our world." She said and her parents gave her an 'o' face.

"Isn't he a little bit young to take on a lordship?" Michael asked quietly.

"Well, yes, strictly speaking, but Harry is the last living member of his family, and as such, could claim his title on his eleventh birthday." Mr Granger nodded but his wife looked sadly at Harry.

"Poor boy, I can't imagine how it must feel losing his family so young." She said sadly. "Do you know how they died?" Hermione nodded.

"They were killed in the last wizarding war about ten years ago." She said quietly. "His family fought against a dark wizard who threatened both magicals and muggles, and they were targeted as a result. The war killed off his entire family line." Emma grimaced and nodded.

"So why did that man call him 'Lord Gryffindor'? I thought his last name was Potter?" Her father asked, changing the subject.

"His last name is Potter; Harry is actually a Lord of three different families: the Potters, the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws. Harry is the last direct member of all their families." Her parents were amazed and Hermione smirked inwardly. "In the wizarding world, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw families are seen on a similar level to the muggle royal family." Their eyes bugged out in shock.

"The Royal Family…he's that important?" Her father asked incredulously. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, he is. In our world the Most Noble and Ancient families are the ruling class, like medieval England. On top of that, Harry is almost a legend for his defeat of the dark lord Voldemort when he was a child." She suddenly realised she was making him sound like he would be arrogant, so she added: "Harry doesn't like the attention, though. He tries to avoid using his 'fame' as much as possible. He really just wants to be a normal eleven year old boy." Before any more could be said, Harry walked back to them with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that." He said with an apologetic smile. "Should we leave?"

* * *

><p>"Lord Gryffindor, could we speak with you a moment?"<p>

"That should be fine, as long as the Granger's don't mind waiting for a moment?" Seeing Hermione's parents nod, Harry followed the Weasley Patriarch to a quiet corner of the station. He turned to face Arthur and smiled politely. "What can I do for you Mr Weasley?" He smiled slightly before his face fell again.

"Well, we were hoping you could come to the Burrow a week from today to discuss…" He paused in shame. "…the punishment of our _son_." He said the last word with contempt which surprised Harry, who was used to Arthur being timid and nervous toward those outside his family. Harry nodded.

"Certainly, I find that agreeable. Will Ronald be present at this meeting?" He asked quietly.

"Only if we require him to be, otherwise he will be in his room for the duration." Harry nodded.

"Very well, I will see you in a week." He smiled and held out his hand. "Mr Weasley, I hope you know I don't hold anything against your family. A few days after the…_incident_, your three sons, Percy, Fred and George came to assure me that Ronald is the 'black sheep' in terms of his behaviour. I hope we can become friends and maintain a strong inter-family bond." Arthur met his hand and smiled broadly, glad that some of his children had grown up with some intelligence.

"Certainly Lord Gryffindor, however I would prefer if you called me Arthur." Harry smiled.

"Absolutely, but only if you call me Harry." After exchanging some pleasantries, the heads of houses separated and Harry headed back to Hermione and her parents. He caught the tail end of the conversation they were having.

"…doesn't like the attention, though. He tries to avoid using his 'fame' as much as possible. He really just wants to be a normal eleven year old boy." He grinned inwardly. It sounded like Hermione had been telling her parents about his titles. He was warmed inside as she reminded him how well she knew him. As he got closer he smiled at the three.

"Sorry about that." He shot them an apologetic smile. "Should we leave?"

As they walked out of the station, the Grangers were heading towards a black Range Rover parked outside the entrance. The trunks fitted snugly into the large boot and soon they were winding their way out of London. As they pulled onto the M1, Emma turned around in the passenger seat to look at Harry and Hermione.

"So Harry; how did you enjoy your first term at school?" She asked kindly. Harry realised she was trying to get an impression of his personality, so he answered the question as truthfully as possible.

"It was really good; it's amazing to learn about this whole world that co-exists with our normal one." He said with a smile. He tried to make his answer sound as much like an eleven year old as possible.

"I'm sure." She said with a smile. Michael looked in the rear-view mirror at him and began to speak too, keeping an eye on the road as well.

"How about the lessons – from Hermione's letters they sound really interesting." Harry smiled and nodded.

"They are; we learn something new nearly every lesson and Hermione and me are at the top of our classes." He glanced at Hermione, who blushed when he mentioned her over-achievement in classes. Emma's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Hermione.

"Oh really – why didn't you tell us you were doing so well, missy?" She said playfully. Hermione blushed crimson and made a mental note to get Harry back for dropping her in the firing line of her parent's questioning.

The 'back and forth' of the conversation continued for the duration of the journey to their home, resulting in some good-natured laughing and two very red faces. It was a very enjoyable process for both the Grangers and Harry. As they talked, he got an overall impression of Hermione's parents and found them to be very loving and caring individuals. Harry felt he had made a good impression but he wasn't sure. He decided to hold celebration until they talked some more.

After a few hours, they pulled up at Hermione's house: a large, moderately expensive looking Victorian style red brick house. It was situated in a well-to-do neighbourhood, but their house looked slightly out of place, compared to the other much larger houses. Harry decided it was a welcome break from the neat, suburban conformity of Privet Drive.

Harry laughed inwardly when he glanced at his girlfriend and noticed she was almost bouncing in excitement. He couldn't decide which part of her was more excited: the twelve year old or the nineteen year old.

"Well, this is it Harry; this is my home." She looked slightly nervous which surprised Harry. "What do you think?" He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"It's brilliant, Hermione." She smiled, seeing the honesty in his face and relaxed noticeably. They retrieved their trunks from the car, and carried them into the house. As they closed the door, Emma turned to the pair and smiled.

"Right then, Hermione, why don't you show Harry to the guest room and help him get settled in?" They nodded and turned to leave. "Once you're done, come straight back down so we can get to know Harry better." As the left, Emma turned to her husband and smiled.

"So what do you think about Harry now we've met him?" Michael looked thoughtful and scratched his head slightly.

"He's an alright lad from what I can see: he's polite, dresses fairly smartly, looks sensible, and seems to respect and love Hermione." Emma raised her eyebrows in shock, which made him chuckle and raise his hands in surrender. "Hey, I never said I didn't like the boy, I just wanted to meet him before stamping my approval. From what I can see though, he's a good guy for her – albeit a bit young." She nodded. "I'm still going to interrogate him though." Emma laughed quietly and shook her head.

"I tend to agree with you; Harry does seem like a good boy. He doesn't hold the sort of arrogance that I might expect from someone who became so important so young." Michael nodded in agreement. "He does love Hermione a lot, and she does back too. The way they talk and act, it's like they know each other's thoughts. It's a bit…disconcerting." He laughed and nodded.

"At least I'm not the only one who noticed that." They chuckled a bit before hearing loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione was the first to enter, dragging Harry. Both looked distinctly ruffled and were blushing lightly. Michael and Emma exchanged a look but said nothing.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad; what were you talking about?" She asked as they took a seat around the dinner table. Her parents glanced at each other before responding.

"Nothing much, dear," Emma began, "just talking about work." Hermione nodded. Michael leant forward and stared at Harry.

"So Mr Potter, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

* * *

><p>"Once you're done, come straight back down so we can get to know Harry better." Hermione nodded and inwardly rolled her eyes. She got the subtle, 'don't be too long in a room with a boy' message. As they climbed the stairs, they went into Hermione's room first.<p>

Harry was surprised to note, it didn't look at all like he thought a girl's bedroom would look; it was very neat and tidy with sky blue walls. There was little in the way of knick knacks but that was made up for in the sheer amount of books. There must have been over forty on the shelves around the room, most of them muggle, (although he suspected her assortment in the original timeline would have mostly been an impressive collection of wizard books) but all categorized and standing neatly on their shelves.

She turned to look at him and shifted nervously. Harry didn't know why she was so nervous about his opinion of her house. He smiled at her reassuringly and held her hands softly.

"Hermione, don't be so nervous about my reaction; your house is great, your parents are amazing and your room is awesome." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks Harry. I guess this is my twelve year old insecurities showing up again." She chuckled slightly and he rubbed circles on her hands.

"Don't worry; it's not just you that has clashing personalities: when I was in Diagon Alley, my eleven year old self basically screamed at me all the time to eat ice cream whenever I passed Florean Fortescue's shop!" Hermione giggled and gave him a hug.

Thank you, love. Now, should we go look at your room?" He nodded and she dragged him out by the hand. As they entered the guest room, Harry noticed it was painted a similar colour to Hermione's room, but it was slightly darker. It was largely uncluttered, with a wardrobe, desk, bed and chest of drawers. It was a lovely room, 'a damn sight nicer than his one at the Dursleys', he thought.

"Here we are; the guest room. Is it ok?" He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"It's brilliant Hermione." She fidgeted slightly. "Hey, even if it was the worst room on the planet, which it isn't because I'm not at the Dursleys, (she giggled slightly at that) I would still love it here because I could spent time with you." He knew it was corny, but it was how he felt. Her eyes tear'd up slightly and she pounced on him, the pair falling onto the bed.

They began to kiss passionately, Hermione grounding up against him. Harry was getting extremely hot and having a certain reaction to her motions. He decided to stop them from doing anything before her parents got worried and came looking. As he pushed her back, she looked a little offended, so he quickly spoke to alleviate her fears.

"Hermione, it's not that I wasn't enjoying what we were doing, as a matter of fact I was enjoying it very much. But your parents are downstairs and we don't want them to come looking for us." She nodded but still looked put out. He pulled her into a heated kiss which frazzled her brain thoroughly. As he pulled away, he could see her brain trying to restart and chuckled slightly. She slapped him playfully and huffed.

"Hey, no fair, I was trying to be mad at you!" She tried to glare at him, but broke down laughing. She sighed and rolled off of Harry. "You were right Harry, just got caught up in the atmosphere for a moment." He nodded and pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Hey, don't think I don't want to do that again…just when your parents aren't waiting…and when we have warded the room to prevent intrusions." Hermione shuddered at the thought of her parents walking in and got up from her seat. She dragged Harry up and straightened them up a bit before leaving his bedroom. As they headed down the stairs, they caught the tail end of her father speaking.

"…the only one who noticed that." Hermione had a feeling they had been discussing Harry and by their expressions they didn't look disapproving or angry. She decided to act ignorant to the possible topic of the conversation.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad; what were you talking about?" She asked, with a feigned curiosity.

"Nothing much, dear, just talking about work." She accepted the answer at face value and sat down at the table with Harry. She noticed her father staring a bit at Harry.

"So Mr Potter, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Harry nodded and they went and sat around the dining room table.

"Er, where should I start?" He looked to Hermione for some sort of guidance. She was about to answer when Michael spoke.

"Well, how about this: Emma and I will ask you some questions and if you feel comfortable, you can answer them, ok?" He smiled and nodded.

"Alright, that sounds ok." And so began the Potter Inquisition. Harry felt like he was in a job interview and they were looking over a form he had filled in on his qualifications for being Hermione's boyfriend. After a while of questioning, Michael chuckled to himself, receiving looks from Emma and Hermione.

"Oh, it's just that these questions reminded me of a bit in Monty Python." The girls were mystified so he decided to elaborate.

"'_Stop. Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see.'_" Harry laughed and responded.

"_Ask me the questions, bridgekeeper. I'm not afraid._" Michael's eyes lit up delighted that there was a Python fan he could banter with. Harry and Michael continued quoting the sketch, prompting Emma and Hermione to snigger slightly at their respective men.

The conversation was decidedly light hearted and jovial, Michael and Harry finding lots in common (such as a like for old British comedy's) and Hermione's parents discovering a lot about her boyfriend. Michael pulled Harry away into the Study for a few minutes to discuss the actions of Ron.

"So, Hermione told me about her getting…_hurt_…" The last word was said with contempt. "…by that bastard Weasley." Harry nodded, slightly nervous about the sudden change in Michael. "She also told me that you…dealt with him." Again, Harry nodded. "Mind telling me how?" Harry launched into a full explanation of his duel with Ron, especially exploiting his fear.

"…and now he has been expelled from the school." Michael nodded. "Actually, the man who spoke to me at the station was his father. We were talking about having a meeting to discuss further punishment." Hermione's father smiled and he clapped him on the back.

"You are definitely the right boy for Hermione." Harry smiled. "But know this; if you hurt her, then no one will find your body." Harry nodded sincerely.

"I'll never hurt Hermione, but if I do, I will accept any punishment you deem necessary." Michael smiled widely, nodded and led Harry back into the room. As they walked in, he caught Emma's attention and nodded, smiling.

As they talked, they even touched on the subject of his time with the Dursleys, after he accidently let slip a comment about the cupboard-under-the-stairs.

After gently prodding him for answers, and some reassurance from Hermione, he related his years with the Dursley family to the Grangers. As he finished, Emma (and Hermione) was in tears, while Michael looked positively livid.

"Harry, are you going to press charges on those _bastards_? They shouldn't get away with treating a child like that." He said, trying to rein in his anger. Emma shot a bit of a glare at him before continuing.

"Language Mike…but I agree completely – they shouldn't get away with their treatment of you. If you want, we could help you bring charges against them." She said kindly. He was touched by the care emanating from the Grangers which made him smile.

"Thank you very much, but I've already spoken to the Gringrotts' Goblins about my…_life_ with _them_. They punish child abusers to the full extent of their law, which is extremely...unpleasant. The ministry is also helping them bring the charges." He said reassuringly. They accepted his answer and the conversation shifted to more pleasant topics.

After dinner, the Grangers split up and went to do their own things around the large house. It was still too early to go to bed, so Michael retreated to the study, Harry to his room, and Emma and Hermione to the living room.

After a while, Hermione decided to get some rest so said goodnight to her mother, and headed up the stairs. As she went, she could hear some music coming from the Guest Room door at the top of the landing. It was classical solo violin music. She was surprised; she had never thought of Harry as a music lover, and didn't know he had a radio or tape player with him. She rapped on the door gently but received no reply. The music continued to play. Hermione shrugged and opened the door stepping into the room. She froze in shock.

Harry stood next to the window, with the curtains open, playing a dark brown violin with his eyes closed. She could not see any sheet music so she assumed he was playing from memory. As he played, he leant into each movement, making it look fluid and smooth.

Hermione listened, transfixed by the music and by seeing her boyfriend play it. She had a vague feeling in her mind she knew what he was playing, but her mind was focused on the beautiful sounds he was making.

She moved slowly to his bed, never alerting him to her presence while he played and closed her eyes, just listening to him play. While she listened, tears began to fall down her face, an unstoppable reaction from the music he played. Neither realised the door was open, and soon Michael and Emma too followed the music from downstairs. They listened for a moment, before glancing at Hermione and leaving.

After a few minutes, he stopped and her eyes snapped open. He still hadn't noticed her so she moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He froze for a moment, before realising who is was and turning in her embrace. He was surprised to see she was crying. She smiled at him, tears still streaking down her face and she kissed him on the lips.

"Harry…that was beautiful. I didn't know you could play." She said quietly. He smiled and sat down on the bed, pulling her over to sit next to him.

"Yeah, I learnt while I was at the Dursleys." She looked at him incredulously.

"I'm surprised those…_people_ let you practice." He chuckled.

"Well, they didn't. It has been one of my most closely guarded secrets." He said with a smile. "When I was thirteen, I stopped Dudley from beating up a young lad from our neighbourhood. I got beaten up in his place." Hermione smiled as his 'saving people thing' shone through again.

"What I didn't know, was that the boy told his mother about what happened and came to speak to me while at the park. I persuaded her not to speak to the Dursleys, which would have only made it worse, so she decided to do something for me as a thank you; violin lessons." He smiled as he reminisced.

"She was a very nice woman; she taught me how to play and even gave me my first violin when I showed promise." He sighed. "I spent a long time practicing at her house over the summers and then played in secret at Hogwarts."

"How come I never heard you practice? I mean at Hogwarts, someone must have found out?" He shook his head.

"Actually, no, nobody found out. I practiced in the Astronomy Tower with silencing and notice-me-not charms applied, and when we discovered the Room of Requirement, I practiced there too." She nodded in understanding.

"But why _did _you keep it a secret? It makes it sound like you were embarrassed or something…" Harry chuckled and patted his violin.

"No, I really love playing. But you see; I used it as a way to calm down and vent when my anger started to get out of control in fifth and sixth year. When I play, it gives me a way to release my emotions through music. I kept it a secret so as to keep attention away from my playing…makes it my thing to do, without people around." She nodded in understanding. He smiled and continued.

"But now, without the block on my magical core and the spells put on me by Dumbledore, I play simply out of enjoyment, rather than a distinct need." He looked down at his violin. "When I was in Diagon Alley for that first month, I went into the muggle world to buy this one to practice." He sighed. "It doesn't play as well as the one I made myself." She blinked at him.

"Wait, you _made_ a violin?" She asked incredulously. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just before the end of my sixth year."

"But the process to make one is extremely complicated…how did you do it?" He smiled.

"Well, I bought muggle books on violin making and studied the process carefully. I then looked through some of the books in the Hogwarts Library to find some wood carving/shaping spells." She was enthralled. "I then ventured into the Forbidden Forest to find a suitable tree…" She cut across while he explained.

"What wood did you use?" She blushed slightly as she interrupted and he chuckled.

"Well, that was the beauty of it: I used wand wood." She looked at him curiously. "It occurred to me, that a wand is a way to focus your magic…" She nodded. "…and the wood channels the magic perfectly. So I had an idea; a violin where you could channel your magic through it while playing." She still looked nonplussed. "Well, you know some magic is emotion based?" She nodded. "Well, as you play the violin, you express your emotions through the music. So why couldn't you literally push your emotions through the instrument via your magic?" Her eyes widened in realisation.

"That's…that's brilliant, Harry! Did it work?" He nodded.

"Yeah, when I finished making it and played it for the first time, I played a sad, slow piece of music and pushed my feelings through the violin." He smiled while reminiscing. "The magic coming off it was amazing – I had to stop because I was in tears." She laughed slightly.

"Why don't you make it again?" She asked. He sighed.

"Well, even if I did make it again, it wouldn't be the same one, do you know what I mean?" She nodded sadly, before remembering the song he played initially.

"Harry, what music were you playing?" She asked quietly.

"I'm surprised you didn't already know." He said smiling. "It was the violin solo from the song written for 'Schindler's List'." She nodded.

"I knew I recognised it, but I couldn't quite form a coherent thought." He blushed from her praise. As they sat there, a voice spoke from behind.

"Neither could I Hermione. You always were a good violin player, Harry." Amanda said with a smile. They blinked at her for a moment, before a smile burst across their faces. Harry brought out his wand and closed the door, sealed the room and silenced it.

"Hello Amanda, it's good to see you again." Hermione said happily. She smiled and nodded.

"Hello Amanda, thank you for the compliment." Harry said bowing slightly.

"You're very welcome Harry, you are a brilliant player. I followed your life quite closely for a while and heard you play. Those pieces you wrote were beautiful too." Harry blushed slightly and Hermione looked at him.

"You wrote your own music?" She said in awe. He nodded and smiled. She huffed playfully. "Right, you need to tell me all the secrets you kept from me in the old timeline, ok?" He nodded. "And you have to play me some of your self-composed music too." He blushed and nodded.

"I always made a point to watch Harry when he played. When you get back to Hogwarts, watch him play in the Astronomy Tower, Hermione. It is truly _magical_." She put emphasis on the last word making Harry blush and Hermione laugh.

"Amanda, not to be rude, but why are you here? Have we done something wrong?" Harry asked after recovering. She shook her head.

"No, no, just came to remind you about a few things." They both nodded.

"Right; Harry, you need to speak to Hogwarts. She has been very patient but it's impolite to make her wait." He blushed and nodded, properly chastised.

"You need to reassess Dumbledore." They looked at her curiously. "Well, at the moment, he is second guessing his attempts at controlling you, although, I think that might be because you are beyond controlling now." He nodded.

"You need to keep an eye on Draco. I can't tell you much, but he may need you in the weeks ahead. He took a big risk befriending you Harry." They looked at each other and nodded.

"I would watch out for Molly when you go to the Burrow." Harry looked slightly worried. "Again, I can't tell you much, but her motives are unknown at the moment – we can't tell whether she is with you or against you." Another affirmative nod.

"Lastly, I think you should send Death some horcruxes. He has already gotten the one from your scar, which the Goblins took care of. I know you can't get the diary or the locket yet, but you can get access to the Diadem at Hogwarts and you could 'inform' (she made the quote gesture with her fingers) the Goblins about the one in the Lestrange vault." Hermione took a calculating look as she began to plan in her head. They said their goodbyes, but before she left, she gave Harry a mischievous smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have a present for you Harry." He cocked an eyebrow at her. She clicked her fingers and a case appeared in her arms. He gasped slightly, accepting the box. Inside, resided a sleek, black violin with the 'f holes' lined in a shimmering, metallic silver colour. He brushed his hand across the instrument before putting it to one side and hugging Amanda tightly.

"Thank you so much." He said tearfully. "This instrument meant so much to me." He pulled away and lifted it out the case. He tuned it quickly, finding it in almost perfect condition. She smiled at him.

"Before I go, let me hear you play it." He nodded and closed his eyes. He began to play Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto in D Major; Op. 35, 1st movement. He decided to show Hermione the difference the wand wood made and pushed joyful and happy feelings through his magic and through the instrument.

The violin began to thrum with power, lacing the music with the positively charged magic. As the music flowed around the room and reached their ears, Harry's emotions were absorbed into their bodies. Hermione instantly became overcome with the feelings from the emotionally charged room and began to cry happily as she listened. Amanda too was overcome by the magic coming from Harry and as he finished, he turned to look at his audience, they were both in tears and smiling. Amanda nodded and sniffed slightly.

"Thank you Harry." He nodded and smiled back. "Well I'll be seeing the two of you soon; I will pop in every so often, ok?" They nodded and grinned. She waved a cheery goodbye before disappearing. Harry sighed and sat next to Hermione. He drew his wand and cancelled the spells on the room, and turned to look at her.

"Well now, would you like to listen to me play some more, or do you want to go to bed?" She smiled innocently at him and he laughed. "You want me to play the pieces I wrote don't you?" She blushed slightly and nodded. "Alright then, I'll play one tonight and then we should go to bed." She smiled as he stood up.

He flicked his wand and a black leather bound book flew from his trunk and hovered in front of him. He conjured a music stand and sat the book atop it. Flicking through, he paused at a certain page and grinned. As he began to play, Hermione closed her eyes and listened. Again, Harry began to push his feelings through the black violin, which began to fill the room. As he played, Hermione was overcome by intense emotions of love, joy and happiness, which made her breathless. As he finished, she opened her eyes and looked him with a bright red face and sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"Harry…what made you write that? It was beautiful!" He blushed and grinned at her.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wrote it about you." She was gob-smacked and began to cry. She stood up and took his instrument from his hands, putting it safely away in its case. As soon as there was nothing in the way, she pounced on him, forcing Harry back onto the bed. They kissed for a few heated minutes, exploring each other's bodies, before they finally came to their senses and broke apart. With a parting kiss and a wink, Hermione went back to her room.

As she left, he packed away his instrument in his trunk and went for a shower. The first day in the Granger household had been positive, he thought. However, he was nervous about the coming weeks, especially regarding the warnings given to him from Amanda about Draco and Molly. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and settled down to sleep with a sigh.

'All in all, not a bad start to the Christmas holidays…' He thought smiling, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>There we go, Chapter Seven mark II! I really hope it's an improvement on the first attempt I made! If you have suggestions, or criticisms (as long as they are well founded) then I will try and meet the issues and fix them!<p>

I hope people get the Monty Python reference - if not, then its the bridgekeeper sketch from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. I'm a huge fan of them so expect more references in the future!

Next Chapter: Harry goes to the Burrow to deal with Ron, a Granger family Christmas, a party at Longbottom Manor and a problem with Draco!

Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you continue to read!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Christmas at the Granger's.**

*Triumphant drum-roll* Hello everyone! I'm back! Before I introduce the chapter, I want to apologise for my tardy postings. I haven't had access to the internet for much of the summer, but I have been writing! I accidentally lost my current copies of my stories so I had to start from old copies! But I have caught up and here is the next chapter of 'Harry Potter and His New Beginning'!

Oh, by the way, I have updated a few of the old chapters in my other stories if you want to read those as well! This one has some changes, but not major ones, mainly grammatical errors and such!

This chapter basically tells you what happens in the run up to christmas 1991 in the Granger household! Chapter Nine will be what happens after! I really hope you enjoy, please review and thank you for being patient!

Without Further Ado...Chapter Eight!

* * *

><p>"Harry, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.<p>

"Thank you for the offer love, but I don't want to provoke Ronald any more than it will with me being there." Harry said apologetically. She looked torn for a moment, before relenting.

"Alright; but be careful." He smiled and hugged her.

"I will." He was just about to head to the pavement, before Michael came up to him and whispered conspiratorially.

"Harry, make sure you get him in as much trouble as possible, ok?" He said with a grin. Harry laughed and grinned. Emma rolled her eyes and dragged him back to the house.

"We'll see you in a little while Harry." He nodded and waved. As he saw the last of the Grangers head back into the house, he walked to the curb and held out his wand hand.

With a deafening BANG and flash, a large violently purple triple decker bus screeched to a halt directly in front of Harry. Gold lettering above the windscreen spelled 'The Knight Bus'. The doors slid open with a hiss and a man in a purple uniform stepped out, beginning to read off a piece of card in his hand.

"'Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this afternoon.'" Finishing his spiel, Stan finally noticed Harry grinning madly at the bus.

"'Choo smilin' at?" Harry shook his head and looked at Stan.

"Nothing, just admiring your bus." Stan puffed up proudly.

"Yeah, she's a beauty, ain' she?" He said, with a crooked grin. Remembering his job, he looked back at Harry. "So you gettin' on?" Harry nodded and stepped through the doors, and Stan gestured to one of the beds in the middle of the bus.

"You 'ave this one." Harry nodded and sat down. Stan glanced around at the driver, a man sitting in an armchair right behind the wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang."

Harry remembered the man from his first journey on the Knight Bus in third year. He was an elderly wizard, wearing very thick glasses. Ernie nodded to Harry, who replied in kind. Remembering the discomfort he had suffered the first time around, he braced himself against the bed for the inevitable movement of the bus.

"Take 'er away, Ern." With a BANG and a roar, the bus jerked forward suddenly, speeding off down the tight streets.

"Woss' your name?" He asked suddenly. Harry turned his attention from the flashing scenery, back to the conductor.

"Harry Potter." He said smiling. Stan gaped at him for a moment, losing his grip on the hand rail as the bus took a tight turn around a bend.

"Ruddy 'ell, Harry Potter! Hey Ern, we got Harry Potter on board!" Ernie replied with a grunt. Stan continued to barrage him with a number of random questions before he again remembered to do his job. "Oh yeah, where you wantin' to go, Harry?"

"Could you take me to the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole?" Stan nodded.

After about ten minutes of travel, the Knight Bus screeched to a halt just outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, with a bang and a flash. As Harry gave his fare to the conductor, Stan proceeded to shake his hand in a very over the top way.

"'Ere, it's been great meetin' yah Harry."

"It's been good meeting you too Stan." He said with a smile. Looking back in the bus, he spoke to them both. "Thanks Stan, Ernie." Taking a few steps away from the curb, the Knight Bus vanished with another BANG and flash of light.

Shaking his head at the antics of the conductor, he walked down the dirt road which led to the Burrow. Completely surrounded by trees, it was about seven minutes before the crooked tip of the Weasley family home came into view.

As he approached the house, he shivered as he past the ward line surrounding the property. Almost immediately, the familiar visage of Molly Weasley came bustling into view.

"Hello, what can I do for you, young man?" She asked kindly.

"Hello Mrs Weasley; I'm Harry Potter." Recognition set in instantly.

"Oh Harry, dear! I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you! Come inside dear, while I get Arthur."

Harry followed Mrs Weasley into the familiar Burrow. As they entered the living room, he was overcome with a feeling of nostalgia and smiled at the memories. His smile faded when he remembered the last time he had been here; Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Memories of Kingsley's patronus warning them, the flashes of spell fire, the panic on the faces of the fleeing guests, the dark mark…he shook his head of those thoughts. He realised that Mrs Weasley had stopped and was talking to him.

"Harry, dear, I was wondering if I could speak with you before we see Arthur." He raised an eyebrow in surprise but nodded warily.

"Certainly; what can I do for you?" She gave him a motherly smile before speaking.

"Now, I understand that Ron's actions were…_reprehensible_, but should he have really been expelled from Hogwarts?" Harry was silent with shock. Molly continued. "He was just acting like a young boy at that age. Surely you can rescind the expulsion?" Keeping a tight hold on his anger, he spoke quietly, but firmly.

"Mrs Weasley; the unprovoked attack and assault of a girl, is _not _'acting like a young boy'. I would never even consider hitting a girl." He tempered his response. "Not only that, he beat up a person who wanted to _help_ him. Furthermore, he insulted her with…_that word_." He paused.

"Yes, I certainly can rescind the expulsion. But why should I? What has he done which proves his redemption? His apology to Hermione was certainly not the behaviour of a person who had the maturity to see the errors of his actions, but of a person who felt attacked and hard done to." Molly looked like she was going to continue the argument, but sighed in resignation when she saw Harry's unchanging expression.

"Very well Harry. Let us go and see Arthur." They continued through the house, until they came to the kitchen. Sitting at the wooden table, surrounded by various muggle bits and bobs was Arthur Weasley. As they entered, he took one glance at Harry and stood up with a smile.

"Lord Gryffindor; it's good to see you." Harry smiled and shook his hand.

"Likewise Arthur, but please, call me Harry." He grinned slightly and nodded.

"Alright Harry." His smile faded and his face turned serious. "Ronald is currently upstairs tidying his room. We've put a spell on the door keeping him in there until our meeting is over." Harry nodded.

They all came and sat down around the table, Molly and Arthur on one side, Harry on the other. Just as Arthur was about to speak, his eyes suddenly got a faraway look and he paused. Standing up, he turned away from the table and left the room.

Before Harry could react, he was hit by a spell and toppled sideways out of his seat. After struggling for a moment, he noticed he was in a body bind. Glaring at Molly, who now sat with her wand pointed at him, he tried to contain his anger.

"Mrs Weasley; release me at once. You will never change my mind." He said firmly. She smiled at him and tut'd.

"Ah, Ah, Harry; never say never." He was surprised and shocked at her blatant shift in character. This was not the Molly he knew. "Now; you are going to readmit Ronald back into Hogwarts. If you don't…" She paused "…I will do more than beat your mudblood girlfriend." His anger exploded and his magic began to flare. Growling slightly, his gritted his teeth and spoke.

"This is your last warning. Release me now, or face the consequences." She sneered at him and laughed.

"You're a first year with barely any magical knowledge; I don't think you can even cast any spells with your wand." She said, holding up his captured wand. He laughed at her.

"What makes you think I need my wand?" He replied. Before she could look into that statement, Harry burnt the ropes which were binding him, jumped to his feet, summoned his wand, rolled to his left and pointed his wand at her.

"Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus." As he strung the spells together, her wand soared out of her hand; she was thrown back by the stunner and was restrained by the binder. As she fell, a look of utter surprise was stuck on her face. Allowing his anger to bleed away, he left to find Mr Weasley.

He found the Weasley patriarch sitting silently in the living room. Walking up to him, he cast a finite and sighed as Arthur's eyes came back into focus. He stared at Harry in surprise.

"Harry…weren't we in the kitchen a moment ago?" He sighed and rubbed his nose.

"Yes, we were, before your wife decided to send you away and attack me." Harry then proceeded to explain what had happened before the meeting and during. After he was finished, Arthur growled in annoyance before running into the kitchen. Seeing the dishevelled room and his unconscious and bound wife, he rubbed head in frustration and sighed.

"Harry, I must apologise. You've only known this family for a few weeks and already we've created an awful impression." Harry gave an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry Mr Weasley. As I said a week ago, three of your sons have already created a better impression than these two." He gestured to the unconscious Molly. Arthur gave a small smile but sighed once more.

"That's not the only issue. Now, my family has committed two infractions against your family. I mean, attacking a protected member was bad, but attacking the patriarch?!" He yelled to no one in particular. "We are already under investigation from the ministry. When the DMLE find out, god knows what will happen to our family." He collapsed into a seat and held his head in his hands. Harry sighed and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I know the ministry won't let this go without punishment, but since it's only two members of your family, you can punish them internally within the family and satisfy the ministry." Arthur looked at him wide eyed.

"You…you would support that?" He whispered. Harry nodded.

"All I want is to see this resolved. I believe our families could be strong allies, but that won't happen if these attacks against me continue." Arthur frowned darkly.

"Oh, it won't happen again, Harry; you have my word on that."

Ten minutes later, after having kindly offered to apparate him back to the Granger's house, Harry bid farewell to Arthur and entered the house. Almost immediately, Hermione was on her feet.

"So, how did it go?" She asked nervously. He sighed and chuckled slightly.

"It could have gone better…"

* * *

><p>In a large ornate office in Gringrotts Bank, Director Ragnok sat filling out various forms and filling papers with his magic, occasionally summoning a book from the hundreds of shelves around the circumference of the room. His routine was interrupted by a loud knock on his door.<p>

"Enter." A small Goblin ran through the door, carrying a letter.

"A letter for you Director." Ragnok raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "It's from Lord Gryffindor sir." The elderly Goblin smiled and accepted the letter. As the young clerk was about to leave, Ragnok stopped him with a hand.

"Wait here until I finish reading this letter. It may require immediate action." Breaking the seal, his eyes scanned the page.

_Director Ragnok,_

_Before I get onto the topic of this letter, I wish to thank you for the prompt manner in which you are attempting to resolve the issue with my relatives. I appreciate the update you sent, informing me about the near completion of the case against them._

_I wish the purpose of this letter was positive but I am afraid it is not. It has recently come to my attention that there is an artefact which holds a piece of dark magic, similar to the piece Goblin healers removed from my curse scar._

_I am certain that you did not know about this item being stored inside your bank's walls and felt it my duty to inform you._

_The artefact is contained within the vault of the convicted death eater family, the Lestrange's. It was placed there by Bellatrix Lestrange after it was given to her by Voldemort for safe keeping. I wish to point out, however, that the object is a founder's artefact; Helga Hufflepuff's cup._

_While the dark magic within it must be destroyed, I hope you can do so without damaging the priceless relic. _

_May your life be filled to the brim with riches and may your enemies feel your wrath._

_Lord Harry James Ravenclaw Potter Gryffindor._

Ragnok read the letter a few times before placing it on his desk, steepling his fingers in thought. After a moment, a dark look came over his face and he stood up, walking toward the door. Glancing at the young Goblin clerk, he spoke to him.

"There is a dark artefact contained within one of the vaults. I want you to find one of our best curse breakers and head down to Vault 478. I will be overseeing this personally." He boomed.

The young goblin was taken aback slightly when the director announced he would be heading down to the vaults with them, but nodded and ran to complete his task. As he was left alone, Ragnok turned back and looked at the letter. With a click of his fingers, it burst into flame and disintegrated.

'I owe Lord Gryffindor greatly for this.' He thought. 'If the knowledge that we had been harbouring an object containing Level 10 dark magic became public, it would destroy us.'

As he headed for the mine carts he realised that by offering this information to the Goblins without gain for himself was the act of a friend. Such an act had not been performed by a wizard for countless generations. As such, Ragnok resolved to maintain the relationship that had been created.

Firstly however, he was going to ensure the Dursleys paid for their crimes against a friend of the Goblin nation. Their punishment would be most…severe.

* * *

><p>On 25th December 1991, Dudley Dursley's eyes shot open and a huge smile spread across his face. Pulling himself out of bed, he ran to the window and looked outside. A thin layer of snow had accumulated overnight, making him bounce in excitement. He had a feeling this Christmas would be one to remember. Charging into his parents' bedroom, he shouted loudly.<p>

"MUM, DAD; WAKE UP! I WANT TO OPEN MY PRESENTS!" Petunia shifted slightly, glancing over at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Duddy-kins, it's five in the morning; let me and your father sleep for a bit longer." She finished with a loud yawn. Dudley scowled.

"But I want to open them NOW!" He whined, stamping his foot on the floor. With a groan, Petunia pulled herself out of bed and walked past Dudley.

"Alright Duddy; let's go see what's under the tree." The crocodile tears around his eyes vanished instantly, and he bolted downstairs and into the sitting room.

Shuffling into the kitchen, Petunia proceeded to start breakfast, frying bacon and eggs for her husband and son. After about ten minutes, Vernon trudged down the stairs, following the smell of his wife's cooking. Accepting a cup of coffee from Petunia, he plopped down into his favourite armchair and flicked through a newspaper.

Without waiting for his parents, Dudley pulled the gifts from under the tree, tearing the wrapping from those with his name on them and throwing the others to one side. After a few minutes, having piled up the opened presents, he scowled at his parents.

"Mum, Dad; Santa didn't bring the games console I wanted." Vernon shared a glance with Petunia.

For about a month, Dudley had been demanding that his parents buy him the new SNES games console which had been released. His parents had assured him that Santa Claus would get it for him, along with a few games. This had kept him relatively quiet. Panicking slightly, Vernon put on his best annoyed face and stood up.

"Didn't he? How dare he?! I'm in the right mind to write him a letter complaining. You know what, I'll do just that." With that, he stomped off out of the room into his office. Petunia came and sat down next to Dudley and reassured him.

"The nerve of Santa, forgetting about my Duddy-kin's present. I'll tell you what; once the shops open, we'll go out and buy you that games console. How does that sound?" Dudley thought for a moment, before nodding. Petunia internally sighed in relief.

"Come on then Duddy; let's go have breakfast, shall we?" The pudgy boy waddled off into the kitchen followed by his mother.

Vernon soon joined them around the kitchen table, still ranting about the atrocious service provided by Santa, and how he should sue him for forgetting Dudley. While the three Dursleys ate their rather large breakfast, there was a sudden crash from the front of the house.

Having flashbacks to the night when the Dursleys were introduced to Hagrid, Dudley slammed his hands over his backside and stared fearfully at the door. However, instead of a giant knocking on the door, the noise was a large number of green, dwarf-like people, who were dressed in armour and wielded swords. Before anything could be said or done, they ran into the room and surrounded them at the table.

Vernon stood up, ready to shout at the intruders, before he was forced back to his seat, a blade held over his throat. A few minutes later, another of the diminutive people walked into the room, wearing a pinstriped suit. After looking at the three of the prisoners intently, he pulled a scroll out of his pocket and read aloud to the Dursleys.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley; you are under arrest for the severe physical and emotional abuse of a minor, one Harry James Potter, after he was entrusted into your care by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Do you accept these charges?" Vernon was furious, his face purple with veins popping out his temples.

"HOW DARE YOU…_FREAKS_ COME INTO OUR HOME ON CHRISTMAS, CHARGING US WITH THIS NONSENSE?! I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO MY LAWYER!" The Goblin smiled toothily and laughed.

"Lawyer? I'm afraid a _muggle_ Lawyer would be useless right about now. You will be held in the custody of the Gringrotts Goblins, indefinitely."

"Well then; I want a…a _magical_ Lawyer instead then." He ground out the word 'magical' like it was painful. The Goblin's smile grew even wider.

"I'm afraid I must inform you that the magical government has seen fit to allow _us_ to punish you, instead of being handed over to the ministry. There will be no need for a Lawyer, since the trial has already occurred. You were found guilty." Vernon paled as the Goblin smiled.

Gesturing to the other Goblins, speaking in a language the Dursleys could not understand, the family was forced to their feet and placed in heavy metal chains. With the press of a portkey, the three vanished from No 4. Privet Drive, never to return.

The well-dressed Goblin surveyed the house with a smug grin. Activating another portkey, he too vanished from the house. Director Ragnok would be pleased.

* * *

><p>As Harry lounged on his bed, fully relaxed and content, he was awoken by a sudden and violent shaking of his body. Still groggy from having just stirred, he sat bolt upright and yelped.<p>

"Was'sat?" He gulped.

Before his mind could restart, he noticed that someone was laughing at him. Shaking his head of the cobwebs, he gave the person a piercing glare.

"Hermione; are you going to do that every day this week?" He whined.

This however made her laugh all the more. Deciding to get payback, he pulled her onto the bed and proceeded to tickle her senseless. She squealed and began laughing uncontrollably.

"HAAARRRRRRYYY!" She cried. Finally relenting, he pulled back, placed a small kiss on her forehead, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Good morning love." He said, fighting the urge to laugh at her red and sweaty face. She huffed playfully, before kissing him on the nose in reply.

"Good morning to you, too, Harry." She said with a smile. "I didn't think you'd want to sleep in considering its Christmas." His eyes lit up and he grinned.

"And you'd be right…as always!" She slapped his arm playfully and smiled. He darted off the bed and pulled Hermione with him. "Come on; last one downstairs is a Blast-ended Screwt!" The couple raced down the stairs into the kitchen, where Emma and Michael were sitting around the dinner table nursing a cup of coffee.

As they watched the red faced pair stop to catch their breath, they shared a look and tried to hide an amused smile. Hermione grinned at Harry smugly and held her head up high.

"So Harry, which one of us is the Blast-ended Screwt?" He mumbled something incoherent which made Hermione laugh. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that." He gave her a playful scowl.

"I am." Emma giggled at the banter, while Michael sniggered into his coffee. They didn't know what a 'Blast-ended Screwt' was, but Harry's reaction told them all they needed to know.

"Right, you two," Emma began, "how about we open some presents first before we have something to eat?" The bright, excited looks on their faces made her smile.

As they sat around the tree, Harry was amazed to find he had a large collection of presents waiting for him. Hermione noticed him gaping, and giggled.

From Neville, he received a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans; from Susan, a large bar of Honeydukes Chocolate; from the twins, a large assortment of pranking items from Zonkos; from Hagrid, a hand carved flute; and the anonymously sent invisibility cloak from Dumbledore.

Harry frowned slightly when he realised he hadn't received anything from Draco. While the thought that he did not receive a present didn't faze him, the fact his friend hadn't written for days worried him, especially regarding the warning from Amanda.

Deciding to ask Hermione about it later, Harry pulled a circular box with his name on it from under the tree and glanced at his girlfriend. Seeing the badly disguised smile on her face, he chuckled before lifting off the lid. With a gasp, he reached into the box and pulled out a piece of headwear.

"A Fez; you got me a Fez!" He cried in delight. Putting it on his head at an angle, he picked up the card. It had been a joint gift from all of his close friends. "This is so cool! Thank you Hermione." He said, pulling her into a hug.

She smiled and pulled away, offering him another box. He raised an eyebrow slightly, but took it off her with a smile and a thank you. As he tore into the blue paper, he came across a small black box, which he opened.

Inside was a chrome analogue watch with a blue face and gold hands. He grinned widely and inspected it thoroughly, running his hand along its face. Attaching it to his wrist, he kissed Hermione on the forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled and blushed as he kissed her.

After fully inspecting the gift Hermione had given him, he nervously handed her a small package, wrapped in striped paper. She stared at him curiously as he fidgeted anxiously, before finally beginning to unwrap it.

Inside the paper was a small rectangular velvet covered box. Opening it carefully, she gasped slightly as she took in its contents. Inside was a small, oval shaped silver locket on a matching chain, with an otter and stag inlaid on its surface. She brushed her hand softly over the engraving, a tear creeping down her face.

Clicking it open, she saw a moving picture of her and Harry sitting next to each other by the lake outside Hogwarts. Breaking her eyes away from the locket, she gave him a tearful smile before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Harry." He smiled and mumbled 'you're welcome' into her hair.

After watching Hermione open her presents from their friends, he noticed another present with his name on it. Picking it up, he saw that Hermione's parents had bought it. He blushed, turning to look at them, giving a nervous smile.

"Dr Grange…I mean, Emma and Michael," He corrected at their look, "you didn't have to buy me anything." Emma smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Well, after realising that your previous Christmases probably weren't that good, we decided to try and make this one special for you." He gave her a teary smile and thanked her.

Pulling apart the paper, he saw an assortment of books in a neat pile; the entire Lord of the Rings book set and a few various Monty Python related books. He looked up at the Grangers with a wide grin which made Emma and Michael smile.

"We had to think about what to get you for a while, but we couldn't agree on something." Emma said, glancing at her husband. "So we decided to use both our ideas." Michael grinned.

"Emma got you the Lord of the Rings and I got you the Monty Python books." While listening to Michael and Emma speak, Harry felt a rush of emotions from his eleven year old side. With tears pouring freely down his face, he stood up and hugged the Grangers.

Emma and Michael were shocked for a moment, before they returned the hug, smiling slightly as they realised they had helped him overcome an emotional milestone. Hermione watched for a moment, a tearful smile on her face, before joining them in the three-way hug.

Christmas day at the Granger's house flew by, with Harry fully enjoying their company. During dinner, while they were pulling crackers, telling the awful jokes and wearing thin paper hats, a brown owl swooped through the open window and perched itself on Harry's shoulder.

A bit surprised by the sudden appearance of the unknown bird, he offered it a piece of bacon while he detached the letter. Without waiting for a reply, the owl nipped his ear in thanks and soared out of the window. Hermione looked at Harry and spoke.

"Who is it from, Harry?" He turned it over and read the front.

"It's from Gringrotts." He said with a confused frown. He hadn't expected a reply from the letter he sent about the horcrux.

Opening the sealed parchment, he scanned over the writing before his eyes went wide and his face white. Worried about his reaction, she pulled the letter from his unresisting hands. Before she could read it, he stood up.

"Is it alright if I'm excused? I don't feel very well." Receiving a nod from Michael, he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"What does it say, Hermione?" Emma asked. She swallowed slightly as she read it.

"It's about Harry's relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley." Michael and Emma scowled. "The letter is just informing Harry about their punishment." Michael frowned.

"What were they sentenced to?" Hermione began to cry as she turned to the door Harry had walked out of.

"Death." She said her voice barely a whisper. Before they could respond, she was out of the door, trying to find Harry.

As she approached his room, door wide open, she saw him sitting at the desk, staring at the night sky. Walking up slowly, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him loosely. Weakly lifting his arm, he held her hands loosely and sighed.

"Hermione…I killed them." He whispered. "I…I murdered them." Hermione knelt down by his side and held his hands.

"No you didn't Harry. You were by no means responsible." He went to speak, but she silenced him with a finger on his lips. "No. You aren't responsible. They chose to hurt you, to abuse you, for no reason than you were different." He started to cry.

"B-but I sent the Goblins after them…" He began.

"No, you didn't." She interrupted. "From what you've told me, when you arrived in the bank they would have started asking questions anyway. You are a child who showed the signs of abuse, Harry. Not only that, but you are a very important individual." She said softly. He sniffed.

"I-I could've told the ministry instead…asked them to deal with it…" He hung his head slightly, but she lifted it back up with her hand.

"Harry, the end result would have been no different. Not only are you Harry Potter, but you are also part of a most noble and ancient family. If they hadn't been executed, then they would have at least been sentenced to life in Azkaban." She kissed him gently. "You aren't to blame Harry." Pulling him from his seat, she held Harry in a tight hug as he began to cry.

Outside the door, Emma and Michael watched their daughter comfort him, before entering the room and joining the hug. While they all comforted him, Harry realised something. After nearly eighteen years of living on earth, in his original world and in this one, he finally had what he always wanted: a loving family.

* * *

><p>And there we are! I resolved quite a few points in this chapter, but I thought it fit together nicely! I went for a bit of a feel good ending to it! Now, before anyone says about Harry and Hermione acting like children...they ARE children! One of my main points is that they have a childlike eleven year old side which is excited by everything and wide eyed in amazement! Their seventeen yr old minds mixing with their younger minds makes an interesting combo!<p>

Tune in next time when we find out what happens at the Longbottom New years party and why Amanda warned Harry and Hermione to watch out for Draco's welfare!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Daily Prophet Cut-Outs**

Hello my faithful readers! Now, I have recently gotten a lot of questions regarding various bits that I haven't gone into proper detail about. So, instead of answering in dribs and drabs, I decided to write this chapter! This chapter is basically what it says - various articles which appeared in the Daily Prophet toward the end of 1991. Hopefully, this will answer some of your questions and satisfy your hunger for more chapters until I get chapter ten finished!

Anyway, read on and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>BOY-WHO-LIVED ABUSED FOR TEN YEARS<strong>

**Ministry and Goblin's Launch Joint Investigation**

**Thurs 17****th**** Oct 1991**

**Reported by Rita Skeeter**

_Since Halloween 1981, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by the infant Harry Potter, the wizarding world has created a 'myth' around the Boy-Who-Lived. Many of the young generation grew up with heroic stories about the wizard, who battled evil monsters and saved innocent lives._

_During the ten years after the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the actual individual disappeared from our world. We were assured that the boy was safe, living in a safe environment away from the dangers of You-Know-Who's loyal supporters._

_However, this reporter has uncovered the shocking truth. _

_After the death of his parents, Harry Potter was sent to live with muggle relatives, the Dursleys. In the ten years he was absent from our world, Harry Potter was subjected to severe physical and mental abuse by Vernon and Petunia Dursley. _

_In a statement from Amelia Bones, head of the DLME, she stated:_

"_We at the DMLE have launched an inquiry, in conjunction with the Goblin's of Gringrotts to fully investigate the abuse suffered by Lord Gryffindor. We will not rest until justice is served."_

_In the testimony given to the DMLE, the Boy-Who-Lived proceeds to describe some of the harrowing details of his treatment while living with the muggle family. However, we have been asked not to describe any of it in detail, by Lord Harry Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor himself._

_However, I would like to give a small glimpse into his early life. In the testimony given by the Boy-Who-Lived, he stated that: "I have lived and slept in the cupboard-under-the-stairs…All my life." _

_Having visited the address and investigating the "cupboard", the visual truth is far too graphic and harrowing to go into detail. However, I observed scratched into the woodwork on the inside of the door into the tiny and cramped space were the words: 'Harry's Room.' _

_My heart and sympathy goes out to Lord Gryffindor. This reporter awaits further developments and announcements from the ministry._

* * *

><p><strong>WEASLEY SCION ATTACKS HEAD OF MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT FAMILY<strong>

**DMLE Begins Investigation Into Claims**

**Sat 2****nd**** Nov 1991**

**Reported by Rita Skeeter**

_Various reports from within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry brought attention to an attack against Lord Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor from the youngest male scion of the Weasley family._

_Multiple corroborating accounts of the incident reaching the DMLE resulted into an investigation into the legitimacy of the claims. The accusations were quickly found to be truthful and the details of the attack came to light. _

_On Halloween of this year, Ronald Bilius Weasley attacked Hermione Jane Granger, a muggleborn student and protectorate of Lord Gryffindor, beating her violently before fleeing the scene. He allegedly threatened her against telling anyone who had hurt her._

_However, despite the serious nature of the attack against Ms Granger, a protectorate of three Most Noble and Ancient Houses, Headmaster Dumbledore neglected to properly investigate the attack, let alone report it to the proper channels._

_Desiring justice for the attack, Lord Gryffindor challenged Master Weasley to a duel, which the Lord promptly won. However, in a blatant attack against the Potter/Ravenclaw/Gryffindor patriarch, he cast a spell at the back of the wizard, badly injuring his Lordship._

_In an interview, Madam Bones stated:_

"_(that) The lack of honour shown by Master Weasley, beating a young lady and attacking a wizard from behind both shocks and appals me. Rest assured that I will be following this case personally to make sure justice is done."_

_In response the attacks, the DMLE has summoned the Weasley patriarch, Arthur Septimus Weasley to the ministry to discuss his son's actions. In a recent statement, Mr Weasley said:_

"_(that) I do not condone the actions of my youngest son and am disgraced by the lack of honour he has shown." _

_In a statement from Lord Harry Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor, he announced:_

"_(that) There are discussions between myself and Mr Weasley as to an agreeable punishment for the actions of Master Weasley. I would like to point out that I do not hold a grudge against the Weasley family for the actions of one."_

_The young Weasley has already been expelled from Hogwarts for his actions and has been banished permanently from the grounds. He is currently being home-schooled._

_This reporter awaits further information regarding this topic. _

* * *

><p>'<strong>LEADER OF THE LIGHT' CONDEMNED LORD GRYFFINDOR<strong>

**Dumbledore Gave Custody of Boy-Who-Lived to Abusive Muggles**

**Thurs 7****th**** Nov 1991**

**Reported by Rita Skeeter**

_In a recent article, I reported that the DMLE and the Goblins of Gringrotts had launched an investigation into the abuse of Lord Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor. _

_In a surprise announcement by Madam Bones, the inquiry has revealed evidence that Headmaster Dumbledore was responsible for placing the young Potter into the abusive household, as his supposed magical guardian. Furthermore, he then neglected to check up on the young scion for ten years, allowing the violent family to keep custody._

_On the evening of Halloween 1981, only hours after the death of his parents, the 'Leader of the Light' Albus Dumbledore removed the boy from the smouldering ruins of their cottage in Godric's Hollow and brought him to the Dursley household, No 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. _

_The Chief Warlock then used his significant political influence to prevent any attempts to find the location of the boy or remove him from the Dursley home. Dumbledore disregarded the will of the late Lord and Lady Potter entirely, despite having been a witness when it was drafted. _

_It was well known amongst those who knew the Potters, that they and the Dursley family were estranged, the muggles having an irrational fear and hatred of magic and magicals. Yet, Dumbledore still placed him within the abusive family, further disregarding the will of the deceased couple which forbade putting him with the Dursleys._

_In an interview, Madam Bones stated: _

"_(that) Albus Dumbledore severely misused his position within our society to blatantly ignore the wills of a prominent Most Noble and Ancient family, placing the scion in a family which resulted in ten years of neglect and abuse." _

_She went on to say that:_

"_he (Dumbledore) in essence, kidnapped Lord Gryffindor and locked him away from those who might have cared for him."_

_The DMLE and the Goblin's of Gringrotts have announced that they are launching a new investigation to look into the affairs of the Supreme Mugwump. The claims raised by the inquiry into Lord Gryffindor's early years have brought concerns about the wizard to light._

_Should we allow the man responsible for the knowing neglect of a minor to stand as headmaster of one of the most prominent schools in magical Britain? In this reporter's opinion, the answer is a resounding 'no'._

* * *

><p><strong>WEASLEY PATRIARCH CLEANS HOUSE<strong>

**Two Family Members Cast Out**

**Sat 21****st**** Dec 1991**

**Reported by Rita Skeeter**

_Recently, I reported that the DMLE had been investigating into multiple corroborating accounts of an attack against the new Lord Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor by a member of the Weasley family, the youngest son, Ronald Bilius Weasley. _

_I also reported that the attack had been dealt with, between Lord Gryffindor and the Weasley Patriarch. However, I am shocked to report that within the space of a few weeks, another attack on his Lordship has occurred, the culprit none other than the family Matriarch, Molly Weasley nee Prewett. There has currently been no information released in regards to the nature of either attacks, other than that his Lordship was not severely injured._

_After confronting the Patriarch, Arthur Septimus Weasley with these allegations, he confirmed that the reports were indeed genuine._

_In an interview, Mr Weasley stated "(that) I am saddened and disgusted to announce that these allegations are wholly accurate. Two members of the Weasley family have directly attacked Lord Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor, without any provocation." _

_He went on to explain how a recent invitation to discuss the punishment of the first attacker led to the second attack, instigated with the full intent to threaten Lord Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor into rescinding the current punishments already in place._

_When asked how he was going to deal with the situation, Mr Weasley announced that the family denounced the actions, and the members in question had been cast out of the family for the blatant and malicious attacks._

"_They (MWP RBW) refuse to acknowledge what they did was wrong and are without remorse for their actions…I feel that I cannot accept them in this family without repentance. As such, I have decided to cast Molly Prewett and Ronald No-name out of the Weasley family. I wash my hands of them entirely."_

_According to sources inside the ministry, since the pair is no longer affiliated with the Weasley family and no other action taken, the DMLE has arrested the pair in conjunction with the charges of attacking the Patriarch of a Most Noble and Ancient House. There have been no new updates from the department._

_Lord Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor and Madam Bones of the DMLE were unavailable for comment. _

_This reporter will continue to pursue this story until its conclusion, and awaits further announcements from the DMLE._

* * *

><p><strong>BOY-WHO-LIVED ABUSE CASE RESOLVED<strong>

**Dursley's Tried and Punished**

**Fri 27****th**** Dec 1991**

**Reported by Rita Skeeter**

_During the past few weeks, the investigation into the abuse of the minor, Lord Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor has produced some startling and horrific conclusions. However, the investigation has finally ceased, with the conclusion of the Dursley's trial._

_In an announcement, Amelia Bones stated:_

"_(that) The inquiry into the claims of abuse toward Lord Gryffindor has revealed some vile and disturbing truths which have shocked the ministry. How any family could willingly subject a child to such treatment confuses and sickens me."_

_She went on to say:_

"_I am happy to announce that in their trial, the Dursley family was found guilty of Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Endangerment and Attempted Murder. As such, Mr and Mrs Dursley have been sentenced to death for their crimes."_

_The final punishment of Mr and Mrs Dursley was carried out by the Goblins of Gringrotts on Christmas day, witnessed by Madam Bones. Their son, Dudley Dursley, while found guilty for his part in the abuse of the Boy-Who-Lived, was found too young to be executed. _

_As punishment, he has been _Obliviated_ of his knowledge of the magical world and of Lord Gryffindor, given a new identity and placed into a muggle young offender's institute. _

_As an addendum to her statement, Madam Bones announced:_

"_(that) While the investigation regarding Lord Gryffindor's treatment has officially ended, our inquiry into the role of Albus Dumbledore is on-going."_

_We here at the Daily Prophet hope that Lord Gryffindor finds some solace and comfort now that the truth about his early life is known, and those responsible brought to justice._

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that chapter, while it answered some of the questions you have raised. The newspaper article was originally only going to appear briefly in the beginning of chapter nine (now ten) but I decided to make a thing of it and try to answer all your questions.<p>

If I have missed out a particular question, feel free to message me and I'll try and answer!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and his New Beginning**

Hello my faithful readers! Before we get to the feature presentation, I have an announcement to make!

Harry Potter and His new Beginning has gone past 50,000 words and is currently my longest story! Furthermore, I have had 150,000 people read my story! I am utterly delighted that so many people are reading the scrawls of ole' Quill of Gryffindor! I'm about to cross the threshold into 400 reviews as well! So, I just wanted to say thank you all for reading my stories!

**A.N: **I have corrected the error where I changed Mr Granger's name from Michael to Dan halfway through. That's from me reading too many other fictions where he is always called Dan...damn them!

So without further ado, here is Chapter ten: the Longbottom Ball

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Longbottom Ball<strong>

Albus Dumbledore sighed tiredly and leant back in his chair. Opening his eyes, he scanned his circular office, before returning his gaze to his desk.

On top of the oak table were piles of various papers, including a short stack comprised of copies of the Daily Prophet from the past few months. Weakly, he lifted his hand, pulling some of the most damaging (to him) articles and glanced over them.

**BOY-WHO-LIVED ABUSED FOR TEN YEARS**

**Ministry and Goblin's Launch Joint Investigation**

**WEASLEY SCION ATTACKS HEAD OF MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT FAMILY**

**DMLE Begins Investigation Into Claims**

'**LEADER OF THE LIGHT' CONDEMNED LORD GRYFFINDOR**

**Dumbledore Gave Custody of Boy-Who-Lived to Abusive Muggles**

**WEASLEY PATRIARCH CLEANS HOUSE**

**Two Family Members Cast Out**

**BOY-WHO-LIVED ABUSE CASE RESOLVED**

**Dursley's Tried and Punished**

As he finished reading the articles which attacked him and ruined his plans, his hands trembled in anger. With a roar, he swept his desk clean of all items, before resting his head in his hands.

As the papers fluttered across the room, and his various gadgets smashed, Fawkes squawked angrily before disappearing in a flash of fire. With a long suffering sigh, he stared across the room, his head still ensconced in his hands.

"How has everything gone so wrong?" He muttered in frustration.

In the space of a few months almost all of Albus' plans had been ripped to shreds; all the years of preparation for Voldemort's inevitable return crumbling before his eyes. The boy finding out about his inheritance had created a snowball effect which brought his machinations into the light.

Not only had he lost his influence over the Potter boy, the investigations into these various claims were making his positions as the head of the Wizengamot, head of the ICW and even headmaster of Hogwarts untenable. Even his political power and the public's opinion toward him had nosedived.

On top of that, he had just lost one of his most diehard supporters: Molly Weas…Prewett. With Arthur back at the helm, he would no longer enjoy the full support of the Weasley family, nor be able to introduce them as Harry's surrogate 'family'.

He had thought that with Harry growing up downtrodden, with no familial love from the Dursleys, he would latch onto the Weasley family's large and colourful selection of siblings. From the very beginning though, the youngest son had been shunned and ignored by Potter, with all attempts to reconcile failing spectacularly.

Albus knew he would have to begin his planning once more. He could no longer sit back and subtly push Gryffindor in the right direction. He had to take direct control, forcing the boy's subservience to his will. He cycled his mind, trying to think of different ways to manipulate the boy and get him back under his thumb, but could not.

For the first time in his life, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Grand Sorcerer, Order of Merlin, First Class, had absolutely no idea what to do next.

He reached over to pick up a lemon drop, before remembering he had thrown everything off his desk in a fit of anger. With an anguished sigh, he restored his desk to its original state before summoning a bottle of Single Malt Whiskey and a small glass, pouring a small amount of liquid into it before downing it in one.

Albus spend the next few hours thinking, steadily draining the bottle of its contents, before finally falling into a drunken sleep, sprawled across his desk, snoring quietly.

This was how Minerva McGonagall found him the next morning.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, these things are impossible to do!" Harry commented in annoyance, while fighting with his bowtie. Emma looked at his struggles and had to stifle her giggles. Walking over to the full length mirror where he was standing, she knelt down and fiddled with his tie.<p>

"Now, now, yanking at it won't help matters, will it?" She teased. Harry blushed and smiled shyly.

Over the course of the holidays, he had slowly been coming out of his shell in regards to Hermione's parents. For their part, Michael and Emma had made every effort to make him feel comfortable in their presence. Their efforts warmed Harry to the core.

Finally finishing tying and neatening his bow tie, she brushed some invisible lint from his dress robes.

They were emerald green (just like his eyes, Hermione had said), with the crests of the Gryffindor, Potter and Ravenclaw families, all amalgamated into one, printed on his breast pocket. He was wearing a plain white dress shirt, green bowtie and a matching cloak.

Emma gave him a final look over, before smiling widely.

"There now, all finished. You look very handsome in those robes, Harry." She commented, which turned his face even more red.

"Thank you Mrs Gra…I mean, Emma." Harry replied with a smile. Turning back in the mirror, he assessed his appearance before having a fight with his hair. Michael, who had just walked in, laughed and commented teasingly.

"I think that's one battle you aren't going to win, Harry." He pointed out, smiling at Harry's already blushing face. It was at that moment; Harry was saved by Hermione who had just walked into the room.

"Oh, leave him alone daddy; if he blushes any more, he may stay that colour!" She said innocently. That comment set off another round of laughs and further reddened his face.

Finally, Harry recovered and he took in Hermione's appearance. She was wearing a periwinkle dress, one not all too dissimilar to the one she would wear in fourth year. Her hair was lying straight and flat, thanks to the girls at Hogwarts, and she wore a small amount of makeup which brought out her features.

Harry forgot to breathe when he finally focused on her, but gulped in a breath, smiling brightly, his eyes twinkling.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Harry; you don't look half bad yourself!" He laughed and offered her his hand, which she took.

As they walked out of the room and went downstairs, Michael and Emma watched the pair in shock and awe. This had become almost routine for them. Whenever they observed the young couple's actions, they talked, moved and even thought as one. They were in perfect harmony, which both shocked and delighted them.

How they had achieved this sort of bond within a few months was baffling, but it was clear to the both of them that it was strong. Any concerns either Michael or Emma had about the two had dissipated when they saw them together.

After sharing a brief glance and smile, they followed the two downstairs, ready to say goodbye. As they entered the living room, where the fireplace was, they found Hermione explaining how to travel by floo, without falling over at the other end.

"…so what I didn't realise, is that you are supposed to take a step while you are still travelling, so when you arrive and the fire throws you out, your feet are already there to touch down on." Harry's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding.

"Oh right, no wonder I always fell over! I wish people had told me before I started floo'ing places…" He grumbled. Hermione giggled and turned to her parents, who were watching them, smiles on their faces.

"So, are you both ready to go?" Emma asked, her smile not leaving her face.

"Yes, I think we are. Now we just need to wait for Susan and her Aunt to arrive so they can escort us." Harry nodded, before looking at her parents apologetically.

"Michael, Emma, I'm sorry that you aren't able to go tonight. I wanted us all to be able to go, but I wasn't able to…" Before he could finish, Emma pulled him into a hug.

"Don't apologise Harry. Hermione explained it all to us and we understand. To be honest, if the prejudices against non-magical people in wizarding society are as bad as you say, I don't think we'd enjoy ourselves if we were to go to anyway." Harry nodded in understanding.

Before any more could be said, they heard the familiar 'pop' of apparition just outside the house, which was soon accompanied by a loud knock. Michael opened the door, revealing Susan and Amelia Bones.

"Ah, hello, you must be Madam Bones." Michael welcomed warmly. Amelia nodded smiling, shaking his proffered hand.

"Yes I am, and you must be Mr Granger." He nodded and beckoned them into the house. As soon as Susan saw Hermione and Harry, she rushed at the pair for a hug.

"Hermione, Harry! It's good to see you again!" They returned the hug warmly, chuckling at the excitable red head.

Much like Neville, Susan seemed to come out of her shell when she met Harry and Hermione for the first time on the express. In the original timeline, Susan had been shy, nervous and very timid. During their initial conversation, where Harry gave them a very philosophical speech about the houses, and the following days that were spent getting to know each other, she bloomed into a very energetic, warm, bubbly individual.

"It's nice to see you too Susan." Harry said chuckling, as the red head extricated herself from the three-way hug, blushing.

Amelia watched this with a small smile on her face. Since her sister had died and their daughter was left an orphan, she had been extremely protective of Susan. As such, when it came to Hogwarts, she had never really met any people her own age to make friends.

However, she had been overjoyed to see in her first letter home that she had made not one, but three new friends while on the express. Her following letters were almost entirely filled with anecdotes involving these new friends.

"Well, young lady, aren't you going to introduce me?" Amelia teased. Susan blushed before pulling the two of them over to her Aunt.

"Harry, Hermione; this is my Aunt Amelia. Aunty; these are my friends, Harry and Hermione." Her friends held out their hands and greeted her.

"Ah yes, Ms Granger, I've heard a lot about you." She began. "I was told by Professor McGonagall that she thought you were the brightest witch of your age." She said with a smile. Hermione blushed while Emma and Michael beamed at her proudly.

"And Lord Gryffindor," She said, turning to Harry, "we have met before, although not in as pleasant a circumstances." His face turned serious and he nodded.

"Indeed Madam Bones. I still have yet to thank you for your help in pressing charges on my relatives. Thank you." She smiled and waved it off.

"No thanks are necessary, your lordship. It was my pleasure to help punish those bas…I mean, _muggles_." She finished, changing her expletive at the last minute.

Michael and Emma shared a look and smirked. They had had a similar reaction when they heard about Harry's treatment by the Dursleys. Harry smiled, also catching the change in words, before speaking.

"Nevertheless; thank you. Also, I would prefer if you called me Harry. I only make people I don't like call me by my title." Amelia smirked and nodded.

"Very well Harry, but if I do, then I think you, and Hermione as well, could call me Amelia or Aunt Amelia if you would prefer that." Harry began to tear up slightly, before he nodded and thanked her.

Emma smiled and shared another look with her husband. It seemed as though there was a new family forming around Harry; first them and now the Bones'. It would go a long way to helping the boy overcome the treatment he had received at the hand of his _relatives_.

Remembering why they were there, Amelia pulled a bag of Floo powder from her purse and gave a handful to each of the children. After that, she conjured a ceramic pot and poured the powder into it, leaving it for the Grangers.

"You may as well keep this powder in case any of you need to use floo travel." They nodded and thanked her. "Right, now the address is 'Longbottom Manor'. Do you know how to use the floo network?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "Very well, I will go first." She stepped up to the grate and threw the powder into the flames. "Longbottom Manor!" She disappeared in a flash of green flame.

Susan went next, followed by Hermione and finally Harry. Before he went through, he turned back to Hermione's parents and grinned cheekily.

"Don't wait up for us!" With that said he threw his powder in and disappeared. They blinked for a moment, before realising what he said and laughed. As they did, Emma leant her head on Michael's shoulder and sighed.

"He's becoming more and more comfortable around us." She said happily. Michael smiled and nodded.

"That he is." He paused for a moment. "We can't replace his parents, but we can try." Emma turned, smiled and kissed him softly.

"Oh dear, is the big bad Mike beginning to _like_ Hermione's boyfriend?" She asked teasingly, which made him chuckle.

"You know what, I think I am." He replied.

* * *

><p>As Harry exited the emerald flames, making sure to start stepping while he was in motion, he didn't fall to the floor as he used to be well known for doing. Having a look around, he could see that Hermione and Susan were already reacquainting themselves with Neville.<p>

"Wow, Susan, Hermione – you two look beautiful tonight." He said with a smile. They both blushed, Susan more so.

"Thanks Neville." Susan said shyly. As he watched them, Harry could see something forming between them. Hiding his smirk, he stepped toward Neville.

"Hey there Neville, how're you doing?" Harry said with a smile. Neville turned his attention away from the girls and gave him a brotherly hug.

"I'm doing great Harry; it's good to see you again!" He grinned at Harry. "I'm glad you decided to come tonight. If you'll follow me…" suddenly he had a thought "…oh yes, Harry; my gran is looking forward to seeing you again! She wants to know all about you!" Harry blushed and nodded with a smile.

They followed Neville through the brightly lit passages of Longbottom Manor, the walls covered with hundreds of magical portraits, much like Hogwarts. However, all the people in the pictures all seemed to be related, all featuring the same Longbottom facial characteristics.

Soon, they arrived at a set of large double doors, which opened automatically, clearly under some sort of spell. To one side of the door, stood a uniformed wizard, wearing the crest of the Longbottoms, holding a large scroll in his hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, his voice echoing around the hall, "presenting, Madam Amelia Sarah Bones and the Bones' heir, Lady Susan Elaine Bones." He went silent as the pair passed him and entered the ball. Glancing back at his list, he cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting his lordship, Duke Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor, and his companion, Ms Hermione Jane Granger." The hall went silent, as they regarded the new head of three such powerful families.

As Harry walked into the hall, Hermione on his arm, the couple were soon beset by people determined to introduce themselves and create an impression on the young lord. The monotony of the millions of introductions and irritating conversations was only broken when Draco walked over to them.

They smiled at him, but frowned when it was only weakly returned. He looked tired and paler than usual, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, it looked like his face was recovering from a bruise of some sort. The warning from Amanda echoed disturbingly in his thoughts.

"_You need to keep an eye on Draco. I can't tell you much, but he may need you in the weeks ahead. He took a big risk befriending you Harry."_

"Hello Draco." Hermione said happily.

"Hey, Draco." Harry said with a smile.

"Hey you two." He gave them another weak smile. Harry's smile faltered and he whispered to him.

"Hey mate, are you alright? You don't look very good and you didn't reply to any of our letters." Harry asked concernedly. Draco sighed and slumped slightly.

"I…I can't tell you right now. It'll have to wait until we get to school, alright?" Harry hesitated before nodding in acceptance.

"Alright. But if you need to talk mate, me and Hermione are always here." He smiled and thanked him, before disappearing back into the crowds.

With Draco gone, Harry and Hermione were swept back into the party, being introduced to people who were about as interesting as a turnip. While Harry had been working on his temper and was quite good at controlling it, he was beginning to lose his cool, despite Hermione's attempts to keep him calm. Finally, the pair was rescued by the hostess of the party, Madam Longbottom.

"Ah, Lord Gryffindor; I've been waiting for a chance to speak with you." She said, leading Harry and Hermione away from the people who had been swarming them. Harry smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you Madam Longbottom. I'm not used to having so many people wanting to speak with me." He said tiredly. She nodded sympathetically.

"Well, you are someone new, your lordship. They haven't had a chance to sink their claws into you yet." She said with a chuckle. "Do not worry; it will die down in time. You are just very popular at the moment." He nodded seriously.

"Yes, I know. I believe I have featured in several of the last Daily Prophet articles on the front page." He said with a smile. Suddenly he had a thought and added. "Oh, yes; please feel free to call me Harry, Madam Longbottom." She smiled at him.

"Well then, in that case, feel free to call me Augusta or gran if you wish. That's what my young Neville calls me." Harry grinned and nodded.

Augusta then took a step forward and took Harry by the shoulders, before looking him over carefully. When she had finished, a tear fell down her wrinkled cheek and she pulled him into a warm hug. After a minute, she pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I had to do that. You must understand, I haven't seen you since you were only a baby. Did you know my Alice was your godmother?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I did. I found out at Gringotts when I received my inheritance." The elderly witch smiled and nodded.

"Yes, when you and Neville were babies, you were inseparable. Before your parents went into hiding, they often came round to let you two play together." Another tear fell down her cheek and she sniffed. "I was heartbroken when I heard that Lily and James had been killed that night. They were like my children…and I lost both them, Frank and Alice." She began to cry, but was shocked when Harry held the old witch in a hug.

"They wouldn't want you to be crying. They died for what they believed in and in defending their families from evil. I'm sure Frank and Alice would be proud of the way you raised Neville. He is a great wizard and a greater friend." He said softly.

Augusta blinked tears out of her eyes, a smile on her face, as she returned the hug of the young wizard. After a moment, she frowned and pulled back, looking at Harry's own tear stained face.

"I may have raised Neville, but I failed you. I saw the reports about the treatment you received from your guardians, Harry." He flinched. "I should have tried harder to find you; I should have fought tooth and nail for you…" She trailed off.

"Gran, it wouldn't have done any good." He said softly. Her eyes shot up when he called her by that name and she smiled. "Dumbledore specifically did everything in his power to hide me from the rest of the world. I doubt any amount of campaigning would have helped defeat him at that point." She nodded sadly and sighed.

"I know. I still wish there was something I could do." She replied. Harry smiled and hugged her again.

"Well…I have need of a grandmother…if you'd be interested?" He asked shyly. Her smile was wide and loving and she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I would love that Harry." The next half an hour or so was spent by Harry catching Augusta up with everything that had happened recently in his life, including introducing Hermione to his pseudo grandmother.

After a while, Harry and Hermione were released by Augusta, who had to return to the party, so the couple went for a walk around the house and grounds. They didn't want to return to the party just yet. As they walked, Hermione noticed that Harry had a content smile on his face, which made her smile also.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly. He turned to her, kissed her lovingly, before smiling.

"I was just thinking about my family." Hermione looked confused.

"But I thought that you felt sad when you remembered your parents." He smiled and shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking about my parents." He pulled her closer and kissed her neck. "I was thinking about my family: Michael, Emma, Neville, Susan, Augusta, Amelia…and most of all, you Hermione." He said softly. "In the space of a few months, you have all changed my life drastically. I think I'm the happiest I've ever been in a long time." Her eyes twinkled with love and adoration. She leant forward and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you, my Harry." He smiled and kissed her back.

"And I love you, my Mione."

* * *

><p>As they made their way through the corridors of Longbottom Manor, intent on returning to the party, Harry and Hermione could hear the quiet echo of raised voices. They shared a glance, before moving closer to a partially open door.<p>

Their eyes widened as they heard the familiar drawl of Lucius Malfoy.

"I thought I made myself clear back at the manor that you were not to speak to _Potter_ or that mudblood anymore, _Draco_?" He growled.

"Draco, my little dragon, the Potter boy is a blood traitor, and you know that the mudbloods are no better than filth. Why do you insist on disobeying us?" Narcissa Malfoy questioned softly. Draco snorted in reply.

"Because, _mother_, the muggleborns I have met are not filth! They treat people better than most of the purebloods do in school. And if I want to be friends with Lord Gryffindor, then that is my choice. But just so you know, Harry is great friend…" Before he could finish, he was interrupted by a sharp crack, like that of a hand.

"Don't you _dare_ answer back to your mother Draco," Lucius snarled before controlling his temper, "you have brought shame on this family by consorting with the _blood traitors_ and _filth_ of this world. Now, I _forbid_ you to speak to Potter, the mudblood or any of their blood traitor friends, do you understand?" Lucius asked softly, his voice cold.

"No, father; _you_ are the ones who have brought _shame_ to this family, by polluting this world with your narrow minded and bigoted beliefs." Draco sneered. "I am working to redeem this family in our world, by breaking down the divides that people like _you_ have created. I will not stop being friends with Harry or Hermione." The air was filled with another crack.

As they listened, Harry was touched by the strong beliefs and bravery he had helped reveal in Draco in such a short time. He was torn apart inside as he heard the sounds of Lucius' aggressiveness and violence.

Harry shared a glance with Hermione, who was also beginning to cry at the exchange. Holding her tightly, Harry silently resolved to offer his help to Draco, should the worst come to worst.

"You are a disappointment, to both me and your mother. You are not the heir I wanted to carry on our great name. You shall not inherit this family's titles, or our legacy." Draco laughed mirthlessly.

"Then I am glad. I do not want to be the heir of a family like this one; one which is a _disgrace_ to the name of wizard." They heard a snarl, before another crack.

Moving away from the open door and hiding behind a corner, they watched the Malfoy's leave the room, Draco's face red and bruised under his punishment. Waiting a little while until they were gone, Harry and Hermione headed back to the ballroom.

"I can't believe they did that to Draco!" Hermione whispered sadly. Harry's gaze hardened and he nodded.

"It seems that the muggle world isn't the only one where adults do that to children." He said softly.

As she turned to look at him, she could see the pain in his eyes, so she pulled him into a tight, warm hug. Trembling slightly, he let out a rattling breath, before returning the hug and whispering in her ear.

"I'll be damned if I let Draco continue to suffer because of us." Hermione pulled back and kissed his lips lightly.

"I'll make him an offer to stay with my parents. I'm sure they won't say no." Harry smiled at her, before linking her arm and walking back to the party.

"It seems that you're collecting us strays, Hermione." She giggled before leaning on his shoulder and sighing.

"All strays deserve a loving home."

* * *

><p>As they re-entered the ballroom and began to mingle once more with the guests, they were soon approached by the conceited forms of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. This ball was trying Harry's patience, and he knew that the couple would only make it worse.<p>

"Ah, Lord Gryffindor; it is such a pleasure to meet you at last." Malfoy drawled coolly. Harry plastered a very fake smile on his face as he shook the man's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Malfoy…" He replied with equal detachment, before turning to look at his wife. "…Mrs Malfoy." He kissed her hand softly. Turning to his companion, he smiled before introducing her. "And this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger." The reaction was immediate. The pair looked as though an unpleasant smell had breezed past their noses.

"Ah…yes…we were informed you had a…_muggleborn_ as a companion." Lucius commented with obvious distaste. Harry's eyes became ice cold as he regarded the Malfoy patriarch.

"Why yes, yes I have. Is that a problem, _Malfoy_?" He asked coldly. Malfoy was taken aback for a moment, before he sneered.

"I am simply shocked that someone who hails from such a great, pure blooded line would disgrace the name of wizard by having a relationship with someone from a…_muggle_ background…" he eyed Hermione in disgust. Harry's face which was almost bursting with anger suddenly became calm.

"I think that we have very different ideas about what disgraces the name of wizard, _Malfoy_." He replied, his voice like ice. Lucius' face went white, before his eyes burned with anger.

"You should watch who you make enemies with _Potter_." He spat. Harry sneered at him and grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

"Oh, you're family isn't an _enemy_, Mr Malfoy." He replied. "Your family is _vermin_. And one day, I will take great pleasure in permanently removing the _filth_ that is the Malfoy family from this world." Lucius snarled in anger, before storming away, his wife following. Draco, who had been waiting nearby while this was happening, was grabbed by his father.

"Come Draco; we are leaving!" He spat. Draco struggled before finally breaking free.

"Why would I go with _you_, _father_?" He sneered. At this point, the other families and guests were watching this in interest. "Harry is right – the Malfoy name is a blight on this world. I refuse to be a part of it!" Malfoy looked absolutely furious, seeing him and his family being slandered by one of their own.

"Very well Draco. If you do not want to be a member of this family, then so be it. I hereby cast Draco Abraxas Malfoy out of the Malfoy family. You are no longer a part of this family; so I say, so mote it be." With that, he and his wife stormed out of Longbottom Manor.

The room was silent, the guests still recovering from the shock of the events. Draco stood motionless, his face still looking where his family had stood. Ignoring the reactions of the room, Harry stepped forward and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, who turned to look at him, surprised at the contact.

"Hermione has offered for you to come and stay with me and her parents until we go back to school." He said softly. The reality of what had just happened began to catch up and Draco trembled, tears forming in his eyes. "We can sort out what to do tomorrow; come on." He allowed himself to be led to the fireplaces by Harry and Hermione.

As they walked out, they passed Neville, Susan, Amelia and Augusta. Harry smiled at her tiredly and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for an enjoyable evening, Madam Longbottom, but we are going to head home now." She nodded and said goodbye, still shocked by what had happened.

After sharing some brief goodbyes, the three floo'd back to Hermione's house, where her parents were sitting watching television. They smiled in greeting, before they noticed their haggard faces and their extra guest.

Harry and Hermione shared a quick glance, before splitting up. She led her parents into the kitchen to tell them what had happened, while Harry sat Draco down in the living room. He was still in shock, so Harry drew his wand and conjured a glass of water, offering it to him.

"Here Draco; drink this." His throat was extremely dry and coarse, so he drank the water greedily, before handing the empty cup back.

They sat there for a moment, Draco staring into space, while Harry watched him in concern. After a few minutes, he put his hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"I can't imagine what it's like for you right now and I won't try to." He paused. "Hermione and I heard what your father said to you in the room away from the party." Draco swallowed slightly and sniffed. "You went against your families wishes because you knew it was right. That takes a lot. And you defended me when you didn't need to." He paused again.

"You're a good friend Draco. I know your family has…abandoned you, but you still have friends. You've shown what sort of friend you are, so allow me to do the same." He glanced at the kitchen door. "I'm sure Hermione will convince her parents with little opposition to let you stay here for what's left of these holidays, but this summer I intend to look at some of the homes I own." Draco turned to look at him, eyes wide, seeing what he was suggesting.

"I would be honoured to have a friend like you live with me, until you no longer want or need to. Also, if you wish, you could be adopted into one of my families. After seeing what you did, standing up for your beliefs and your friends, I would be honoured to call you my brother." Draco choked slightly as he listened, before bursting into tears.

In a flash, Harry had pulled him into a hug and held him while he cried. Glancing up, he saw Hermione and her parents re-enter the room, looking sadly at the Draco. Harry's eyes met hers, and she nodded. He smiled slightly.

For as long as he needed it, Draco would have a home.

* * *

><p>There we are, Chapter 10. Now we know what was wrong with Draco, as I know so many of you were pestering me for an answer! But seriously, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!<p>

The next chapter will _finally_ take them back to Hogwarts! I must say, this has been one of the longest holidays ever, chapter wise! Anywho, I hoped you liked it and continue to read! Please review!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and His New Beginning  
><strong>

Hello my friends and loyal readers! I apologise for my long absence from updating my stories! I have been dealing with some personal issues and lost any inspiration to write for you! After getting a lot of reviews asking why I wasn't writing, I decided I had been away long enough. I will try to start writing again routinely! Thank you for your continued support!

Anyway, this is a little chapter which I decided to post to fill the gap while I get writing again! This should answer some of the questions the readers had been asking a while back!

So without further ado, I give you Chapter 11!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Grim Tidings from Azkaban<strong>

On a small island in the middle of the North Sea, colossal waves crashed against the great stone fortifications of the wizarding prison known as Azkaban. The salt from the sea air burned the nostrils of the castle's occupants, and fear blanketed the island like a dark veil.

The everlasting storm which battered the fortress prevented even the smallest glimmer of sunlight through its black cloud cover. The inmates had not seen daylight since their incarceration. When you were a prisoner of Azkaban, the days, weeks, months and even years blurred together like an unending nightmare.

The prison was like something out of the darkest and most depraved dreams of a demon.

The shouts, screams and cries of the prisoners created a disturbing cacophony of noise which made visitors to the island shiver in fear. For some of these prisoners, it was hard to understand what they could have possibly done to condemn themselves to the perpetual nightmare that was Azkaban Prison.

However, at the very peak of the fortress, in the most fortified portion of the structure, was the high security wing of Azkaban. Inside its walls, resided the darkest, cruellest, malevolent elements of British wizarding society, trapped for eternity within.

If you looked at the faces of the men and women imprisoned in the corridors of the high security wing, you were looking at the faces of pure evil. Each inmate had murdered hundreds of people and was each a serial killer in their own right.

Of these prisoners, the majority had served the darkest wizard to ever walk the earth, as his minions: Lord Voldemort. Despite the fall of their master and his disappearance, they remained deluded as to his continued existence. When the ministry guards patrolled the wing on their daily inspection of Azkaban, they were always welcomed with the manic, insane ranting of deluded men and women, all loyal to a dead man.

"_Our Lord will return…!"_

"…_our master will be reborn…!"_

"…_he will free us…!"_

"…_we will be rewarded for our loyalty!"_

There was only one exception to rule governing the occupants of Azkaban's high security wing. Whenever the guards inspected the prison, there was one cell which remained perpetually silent. The occupant never yelled, never cried, and never screamed. Both the other inmates and the guards had tried to provoke a reaction from the prisoner, but they always failed. He never responded, never rose to their comments. He just waited.

The infamous mass murderer Sirius Orion Black sat huddled in the corner of his cell, attempting to keep the biting cold at bay. Breathing harshly into his hands, a column of steam rose from his mouth to the ceiling, fading as it rose. Shuddering slightly, he looked up to see the foreboding and intimidating presence of a Dementor near his cell.

Despite having been a resident of Azkaban for over ten years, he had never gotten used to their malevolent, draining aura. The nightmarish creature seemed to stare at him, its shrouded face covering its features, a line of raspy breaths emerging from beneath its cloak, before it glided away to torment another prisoner. The Dementors of Azkaban had learnt a long time ago that there were no happy thoughts to be had from this particular cell.

Sirius Black had no happy thoughts left in his body.

As he pulled his tattered robes around him as much as possible, his eyes began to close and his mind wandered to a single, recurring memory…the day his life ended.

_After searching for his old friend for weeks, he had finally cornered the elusive traitorous rat known as Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had trapped the wizard down a muggle alleyway, with no escape. The muggles walked on by, oblivious to the confrontation happening so close to them, yet remained unseen. Peter's beady little eyes frantically searched the alley for an escape route, as Sirius closed in._

"_PETER!" Sirius yelled; his voice a mixture of anger and sadness. "How could you betray them Peter? We were your friends! We were BROTHERS!" He cried. _

_The rat's eyes snapped to Sirius' and he cringed._

"_I had no choice Sirius! The Light side was losing! I…I didn't want to die! It was my only choice; it was the only way!" He squeaked._

"_We would have died for you." Sirius whispered. "All of us, Lily included. But you betrayed all of us, because you were a COWARD!" He snarled. _

_Peter continued searching for an escape route._

"_Sirius, please…" he began, hoping to buy some time, but he was cut off by Sirius' wand, now released from its holster, pointing at him._

"_I convinced James and Lily to switch keepers…it was my fault they died. I cannot redeem myself for what I've done, but I will avenge their deaths and little Harry's loss, Peter. No one will stop me from killing you." He spat. _

_After one more frantic look around, his eyes flashed with an idea and he grimaced remorsefully._

"_Sirius…I'm sorry." Before the wizard could reply, he felt the wards around them fall, revealing them to the muggles. "SIRIUS! How could you?! How could you betray Lily and James to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?! They trusted you!" He cried._

_Sirius stared on, utterly confused by the rats words, forgetting for a moment the immense anger and hatred he felt for the rat. The conversation began to draw a crowd of muggles, who turned to see the confrontation. _

_While Sirius tried to understand why Peter was doing…whatever he was doing, he noticed the rat draw his wand. He reacted, a little too late, to disarm his one-time friend._

"_BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" He yelled._

_The spell shot out of Pettigrew's wand and impacted the ground near Sirius, debris showering a large number of people, injuring and killing some. But, by a horrible twist of fate, the badly aimed spell hit a gas main, igniting the fumes, and turning the street into an inferno. _

_Just before the gas main blew, Sirius was able to pull up a shield, barely protecting him from the blast. The flames ripped through the unprotected shop fronts and muggle pedestrians, leaving behind smoking husks and bloody remains._

_Through the smoke and debris, Sirius saw Peter remove his finger and transform into his rat animagus form, vanishing out of sight into the drains._

_It was then it dawned on him._

_Everyone in the know believed him to be the secret keeper for the Potters. No one knew about the deception, bar him and the rat. Peter had just successfully faked his death. With the Potters dead and the actual secret keeper looking like he had been murdered by Sirius' hand, the culprit would be obvious. _

_No one would believe the truth…Peter's final betrayal._

_Falling to his knees, his wand clattered to the cracked tarmac and tears poured down his face. Hearing the familiar sound of apparation, he realised that the ministry had arrived and he was doomed. _

_Feeling his anger for the snivelling, cowardly, deceptive, disgusting rat that was Peter Pettigrew, he turned his head skyward and screamed amidst tears. His scream was silenced by a red spell impacting his back._

With a jolt, his eyes opened, chest heaving breathlessly. Reaching up to his face, he realised he had been crying, tears staining his hand. Looking around his cell, he sighed, before huddling once more to keep warm.

The next time Sirius awoke, he saw the black granite walls of Azkaban prison staring back at him. He had been given no trial, and in his anguish he had never been able to protest his innocence.

Before he could fall back into the well of despair he had dug for himself, he shook his head of those thoughts and cleared his mind. Soon, he heard the familiar sound of the daily Auror team inspecting the prisoners. He could hear their voices long before he saw them.

"…hear about Harry Potter in the Prophet?" Sirius' ears pricked up at the familiar name of his godson.

"Yeah, it's a right shame what those damn muggles did to him. Deserved everything they got, they did." The other grunted.

A sense of worry and fear descended over his mind. What were the guards talking about? What about muggles? Had they hurt Harry?

"Damn right; 'course, it might have been better to have them stay in the fine accommodations on this godforsaken rock. I'm sure they would have enjoyed our…_hospitality_." The two guards laughed evilly.

Sirius's mind was working overtime trying to make sense of the guard's conversation from the fragments he had heard, and while he thought on it, the Auror's passed his cell and looked in at him.

"And lookie here; here's the bastard who basically stuck him with those muggles." The guard sneered slightly at Sirius, whose face became a stoic mask. "But then again, you probably don't care, do yah Black?" He scrunched up the paper and threw it at Sirius, who didn't even flinch as it hit his head. "Have a look at the paper and see the sort of life you gave him." He paused. "But then again, you'd probably get pleasure out of seeing the Potter's son abused, wouldn't you, you sick bastard." The guard spat through the bars on Sirius, before continuing his patrol, talking loudly to his partner.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sirius unfolded the paper and scanned the headlines frantically, hoping what he had heard wasn't true. He had barely kept himself rooted to the spot, desperately wanting to tear the paper out of the guard's hand. Tears began to pour down Sirius' face as he read the article.

"_I have lived and slept in the cupboard-under-the-stairs_…"

"…_scratched into the woodwork on the inside of the door into the tiny and cramped space were the words: 'Harry's Room.'_"

"…_beat me for any signs of 'freakishness'_"

With a roar, he tore the article in half, throwing the remains across his cell. Collapsing to his knees, he cried remorsefully; apologising to baby Harry profusely, cursing his own stupidity in not making sure he was safe, and damning the rat who had trapped the both of them in their hellish prisons.

He continued sobbing for a little while, before calming himself and letting his mind reengage with the situation. Sirius stared at the ruined paper, a light frown marring his face as he thought.

During his years in Azkaban, he had managed to retain his sanity by holding on to the fact that he was innocent in the death of the Potters. He had hoped that Harry would have been cared for by the Order members or put in a safe home.

His hopes had just been shattered.

Sirius realised that he needed to get out of the prison. He had long since realised the benefit of his animagus form in protecting himself against the worst effects of Azkaban's horrifying guards. While he was changed, his dog mind could not be picked up by the Dementors, who ignored the primitive mind entirely. It had kept him from the realms of insanity that his fellow inmates had succumbed to.

However, as he looked at the bars of his cell, it occurred to him that his form could help him even more. In his emaciated state, he could probably slip through the bars, with a bit of a squeeze, and escape. The problem was then making it to shore. From his time as an Auror, he knew where the island was, and how far it was from the coast.

But, after some thought, he realised that he didn't have a choice. Harry needed him, even if he didn't know it, and he would not let his godson down a second time.

Having decided on his course of action, Sirius waited until the sounds of the daily guard patrol had become silent. Picking up the ruined pieces of the article, he folded it up and slid it into his pocket. Closing his eyes and focusing on his magic, he felt his body shift into the canine form of Padfoot.

Walking to the bars, he looked both ways down the corridor before pushing himself between the iron railings. Sirius could feel the metal pushing against his thin ribs painfully, so he tried to make himself smaller and began to ease his way through the bars. After some effort, his hind legs passed through the door and he stood outside his cell.

He was free.

Resisting the urge to howl in excitement and happiness, he padded cautiously down the chilling corridors of the prison, passing the other inmates as he went. Focusing his canine mind, there was only one thought on his mind.

'He's at Hogwarts…Harry's at Hogwarts.'

* * *

><p>So there we are, Chapter 11! I hope this will keep your appetites sated until I get some new chapters written! Thank you for reading and please feel free to review and message me!<p>

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and his New Beginning**

Hello ladies and gents, I'm back!

I've decided that I haven't been writing for too long, so I'm getting back in the game! I'm sorry for being away for so long, but my muse has up and left and I've recently recovered from a minor bout of depression.

But the important thing is, I'm back!

I've bounced back from the funk I was stuck in and I'm coming back with a vengeance! Keep your eyes fixed on your notifications, because there are going to be a lot more, my loyal readers! I've been re-reading some of my older stories and have decided to discontinue some of them, but not this one! I have to at least try and finish this!

Anyway, this is Chapter Twelve of my epic tale (not that epic)! So, without further ado, I give you...Chapter Twelve: Back to School!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Back to School<strong>

Following the Longbottom's eventful Christmas ball, there was very little time until Harry, Hermione and now Draco were due to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The happy, excited atmosphere of a few days prior had dwindled somewhat, as the young couple realised that their holiday was coming to its end.

Despite some events which had partially spoilt the holiday, Harry had thoroughly enjoyed himself, and felt that his Christmas with the Grangers was the best he had ever experienced in his current life, and even his past one. He had spent his first holiday with his family in memory, and he hoped that he would have the chance for many more in the future.

The car ride back to King's Cross and Platform Nine and Three Quarters was a quiet one, apart from Draco's initial surprise and unease about travelling in a muggle vehicle. He quickly relaxed however, realising that, in fact, travelling by car was by far a more comfortable and enjoyable way to travel than by any of its magical counterparts.

In the days after his expulsion from the Malfoy family, Draco had been dreading his inevitable return to Hogwarts and return to his old pureblood friends. Being cast out from one's family was not socially acceptable in the magical community, leaving him on the same social level as a muggleborn.

Harry however, true to his word, had offered Draco a place within any of his families, allowing him to choose. His choice, it seemed, was not as difficult to make as Harry and Hermione had originally thought it would be. After a day to think, Draco found Harry in the Granger's sitting room and took him to one side.

"Harry," he began nervously, "I know you said I could take as much time as I wanted to make a decision, but I think I'm ready." Harry frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "That didn't take you very long." Draco smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you, Harry, but I'm sure. The decision wasn't that hard, really. I narrowed my choices down one by one." He paused. "I discounted Gryffindor immediately, as that would cause more problems than it would solve." Harry nodded sympathetically. "I also discounted Potter as well…" he sighed "…I honestly don't think I'm worthy to share your true family name, Harry. I just…I couldn't in good conscience." Harry nodded again. "So, I was going to choose Ravenclaw…" he paused "…but…then Mr and Mrs Granger offered to adopt me yesterday." Harry's eyes widened and he smiled widely.

"They did?" He asked in pleasant surprise.

Part of Harry was shocked. Draco had certainly changed a great deal. In the old timeline he had hated muggles with such venom; he would never have even contemplated such an offer, let alone accepted it. However, this Draco seemed to be very much leaning towards accepting the Granger's gracious offer. Harry's respect for Draco skyrocketed.

Harry frowned mentally, wondering when the Granger's offer had been made. He had certainly heard nothing about the offer, and he wondered whether Hermione had been told about it either. Perhaps it was just a spur of the moment thing: two loving people taking pity on an abandoned boy…like they had for him.

"Yeah," Draco said with a laugh, "I was as surprised as you, to be honest." Harry nodded with a smile.

"So, I guess you said yes?" Draco grimaced slightly.

"I…thanked them and said I'd think about it." He paused for a moment. "I wanted to think about my choices some more, and…make sure you didn't mind." Harry nodded understandingly and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, it doesn't matter what I want," he said, "what matters is what you want." Harry smiled. "Don't think if you pick the Grangers, I'll hate you. Whether you share one of my family names or not, you'll still be my brother." Draco grinned in relief.

"Really?" He sighed. "Well, if you don't mind…I think I'll take the Granger's offer." Harry grinned and nodded, pulling Draco into a hug.

"That's great mate." He released his new brother from his hug. "You'll never find a pair of more caring and loving people than Michael and Emma." He finished.

As Harry finished speaking, they heard sniffling from the door, and turned to see Michael, Hermione and Emma standing watching, the latter in tears. Before anything could be said, Emma rushed forward and pulled Harry and Draco into a tight hug, which they returned after an initial moment of discomfort from the human contact, while Michael and Hermione watched with smiles on their faces. After she had calmed down a bit, Emma pulled back and hugged Harry on his own.

"Thank you for what you said, Harry." She said tearfully. "That means so much coming from you, dear."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

Emma then turned to Draco, kneeling in front of him, smiling at the young boy, who was a little bit surprised by the previous contact and emotion, but pleasantly so.

"And Draco, we're so glad you accepted our offer." She said happily.

Michael took this as his opportunity to walk over, and joined his wife kneeling in front of Draco, smiling as much as Emma.

"You're officially a part of the Granger family…son." He said, finishing what his wife had started.

Draco was silent for a moment, taking in everything, before he was overwhelmed from the kindness being shown from Michael and Emma, throwing himself at them in a hug. As they held the crying boy, Harry went to stand next to Hermione by the door.

"Did you know about Michael and Emma's offer?" He asked Hermione quietly. She turned to him and smiled.

"No, I didn't, not until a few minutes ago, Harry." She replied. "They wanted to give Draco the option before he made a choice." She smiled. "I can't say that I'm upset about them for not telling me, though." Harry smiled in thought.

"I'm glad they offered." He admitted. "All I was offering Draco was a name…they offered him a family." Hermione nodded in agreement.

As they watched Emma and Michael embrace the emotional Draco, it was clear to Harry and Hermione that Draco wasn't used to such warm, caring treatment from any adult…something incredibly similar to Harry before he had met the Grangers a few weeks ago. Harry smiled with that realisation, prompting Hermione to nudge him questioningly.

"I was just thinking…with your parents looking after Draco, I'm sure he'll make as remarkable a transformation as me." He said. Hermione laughed and leant her head on Harry's shoulder.

"They tend to have that effect on people." She said, before sighing. "I just hope Draco doesn't suffer for having agreed to be adopted by a muggle family." Harry frowned darkly and nodded.

"I agree." He paused. "We'll have to keep an eye on him at Hogwarts, make sure no one is bothering him." She nodded in agreement.

Harry and Hermione had since alerted their other friends to Draco's situation, and asked for their help in making sure he was safe in Hogwarts. They had all agreed positively, apparently taking a liking to the new Draco.

On the same day Harry and Draco had their conversation, they all travelled to the ministry in order to properly adopt their newest family member. Apart from encountering some initial surprise from ministry workers that a pureblood was being adopted by a muggle family, they were finished quickly and with little fuss.

From there, they travelled to Diagon Alley to purchase Draco some new school supplies, (his old belongings, excluding his wand and owl, were still in Malfoy Manor) and then into a muggle shopping area to buy him some everyday clothes.

Again, Harry was surprised how easily Draco adapted, but with Emma and Michael as his new parents, it was hardly surprising. Whenever he felt unease or shock during their sojourn into the muggle world, they were patient and caring and explained to him why he needn't be afraid. Needless to say, Draco learned more about the muggle world in that one day than he had in his entire life.

Hermione had some bloody good parents.

Despite the amazing few days Draco had spent with his adoptive family, as they arrived at King's Cross, they could almost feel Draco's uneasiness and anxiety. While Michael and Harry unloaded their trunks from the back of the Granger's black Range Rover, Emma pulled Draco to one side and gave him a reassuring hug.

Hermione had already spoken to the Grangers about the stigma of muggles and muggleborns in the wizarding world, and they knew that was why Draco was so nervous. He had taken a big risk taking their offer, and they were going to support him.

"Draco, we know this is going to be difficult for you," Emma began softly, "and we won't be there to help you. But remember that we love you and we're never more than a letter away, ok?" He nodded with a smile.

"Alright…mum. Thank you." He said with a smile.

Draco was still getting used to calling Emma and Michael mum and dad. The words had never had much feeling behind them before when he was a Malfoy, proving to be nothing more than words to distinguish his parents.

Now, however, he felt the feelings that the words inspired, and realised how much more the Grangers deserved those titles than…Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Each time Draco called Emma and Michael mum and dad made them extremely happy, especially when they felt the feelings he put behind those two words.

Hearing Draco use her new title made Emma smile happily and pull him into another hug, which he gladly returned. He was quickly becoming used to the regular hugs and displays of affection from his adoptive parents.

With that, they made their way into King's Cross and to the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten. After saying their goodbyes to Emma and Michael, and making Harry promise to come back to stay with them during the summer, Draco, Hermione and Harry pushed their trolleys through the barrier and onto the crowded platform.

As was the typical trend at Hogwarts, a large majority of the students had gone home for the Christmas holidays, leaving the platform as busy as it was at the beginning of term. Pushing their trolleys through the masses of people, Harry glanced over to the nervous Draco.

"Hey, it'll be alright mate," he said reassuringly, "don't worry about it." Draco smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, not fully confident in what Harry had said.

The trio quickly found their way onto the carriages and located an empty compartment near the back of the train. As the platform emptied and the train filled, Neville and Susan soon joined them and they began chatting, catching up from the last few days.

After a few minutes, the train departed, and talk in the carriage turned to the events of the Longbottom ball. They tried to skirt around the topic of Draco's expulsion from the Malfoy family, but it was impossible to do so.

"Hey Draco," Neville began, his face apologetic, "I'm sorry about what happened at the party. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know, ok?" Susan nodded.

"Yeah, we're your friends, and we're here for you." She said in agreement.

This seemed to hearten Draco somewhat and he smiled both in happiness and relief. Harry and Hermione shared a brief look and smiled, as Draco's friends rallied around him, offering him their support. It would do well to help Draco get through the rest of the year.

However, as the train ride continued, it was inevitable that the good mood would be spoilt sooner or later, and it was. The disturbance in their cabin came in the form of Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and the two idiotic bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Pansy began with a sneer. "If it isn't Draco no-name, I'm surprised you had the guts to come back to school after your parents decided to throw you out." The four Slytherins laughed derisively.

Draco, to his credit, elected to simply ignore them, choosing to look out of the window rather than rise to their insults. For the time being, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Susan chose to remain silent. However, the snakes were not to be so easily deterred.

"Oh, hang on Pansy," Nott began, "didn't you hear? Draco has gone and gotten himself adopted – by some filthy mudbloods no less!" Again, the Slytherins laughed.

Up until this point, Harry had been willing to remain silent, knowing that Draco didn't need him to stand up for him, being able to do it himself. However, with the blatant insult against the Grangers, his blood began to boil.

Just as he was about to speak, however, Draco shocked them all. In a swift set of moves, Draco stood up, drew his wand, and banished all four of the Slytherins from their cabin, throwing them to the ground.

Stalking over to where they fell, the four still moaning from the impact, he pointed his wand at them threateningly and growled menacingly.

"If you _ever_ insult my family in front of me again, I'll rip the three of you apart." He snarled; his face the very definition of anger. "Is that clear?"

Whimpering slightly from the look on Draco's face, Pansy and Nott nodded frantically, before scrambling to their feet and running off down the corridor, Goyle and Crabbe taking slightly longer to follow the others. Slamming the door shut behind them, Draco took a deep breath before retaking his seat.

Their compartment fell silent for a moment as Harry, Hermione, Neville and Susan stared at Draco in shock and respect for his outburst. In the end, it was Neville who broke the silence in the room, with a stunned exclamation.

"Bloody hell, Draco!" Said wizard looked up sheepishly and grinned.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said apologetically.

"Don't apologise, mate," Harry admonished, "you just did what we all wanted to do anyway…" he paused "…and you stood up for the Grangers." Draco nodded, as if it was the obvious thing to do.

"Of course I did," he said, "they're my family."

When Harry and Hermione related this event and Draco's words to Emma and Michael in a letter, they were utterly delighted. Needless to say, the next time they say him, they gave him the biggest hug of his life.

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts passed without incident, no Slytherins or other students coming to mock or annoy Draco Granger. Word of his outburst, however, travelled quickly through the student population, increasing the other house's respect for him, including the reluctant Gryffindor.

As they climbed off the train, having arrived back at Hogwarts, and took the carriages up to the castle, their group of five was surprised to be met by a rather disappointed looking Severus Snape. His eyes focusing on Draco, he walked over, apparently wanting to speak to him for some reason.

"Mr Mal…" he caught himself "…Mr Granger, I have been told by some students that you attacked and threatened them on the train ride." He said, silkily. "Is this true?" Draco sighed and nodded.

"Yes, professor." He replied. Snape nodded with a frown.

"Would you care to tell me why?" Before Draco could answer, Harry stepped in and replied.

"Professor, if I may?" Snape nodded. "Parkinson and Nott came into the compartment spouting insults against Draco, including insulting his adoptive family." Harry said. "He was simply defending his family."

Professor Snape; initially surprised that Harry had spoken up in defence of Draco, appraised his face for a moment, before nodding in acceptance.

"Thank you, Lord Gryffindor." He turned back to Draco. "Is this accurate, Mr Granger?" He asked, to which Draco nodded. "Very well, as this was a provoked attack against you, and this is a first offence, I will not deduct points, nor assign a detention. However, I would prefer if this not happen again. Understood?" Draco nodded in relief. "You may go."

With that, Professor Snape stalked off back inside the school, and Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Susan headed into the school. Internally, Harry was barely preventing himself from gaping in disbelief, as he saw a fair investigation into an event by Severus Snape. The man had even accepted Harry's testimony on Draco's behalf.

Whatever he and Hermione had done to change the man's opinion of them so drastically in this timeline, he was grateful for.

As they sat down for the welcoming feast that evening, the Hogwarts rumour mill was working overtime, processing the latest gossip from around the school, within the magical world and within the Daily Prophet.

Much to his discomfort, Harry received many condolences and much sympathising from his fellow students, regarding the articles written about him in the wizarding paper. Having had such a pleasant holiday, Harry had almost forgotten that most of the wizarding world knew about the abuse he had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. It was only with the support of Hermione and his friends, that he was able to force a smile and thank them for their kind words, instead of just leaving the feast.

From Draco's point of view, however, eating at the Slytherin table had not been as painful as he thought it might have been. While normally, many would have been preparing to mock and bully Draco as much as possible, the news of what he did to Pansy and Theodore, plus the close friendship between him and Harry Potter, who still scared much of the student body, meant that it passed rather uneventfully. It even appeared that Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass were still willing to speak with him and be his friends. Losing the Malfoy name had not been as bad as Draco Granger had initially feared.

As the meal progressed, however, another story was filtering through the student body: a front page article in the Daily Prophet. As Harry chatted with his three friends, he noticed an abandoned copy of the paper and the headline caught his eye. Pulling it over, he unfolded it fully and gasped.

There, in large black letters, was the headline and article he hadn't expected to see until his third year at Hogwarts:

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**

"Oh merlin," Harry said, his face shocked, "Sirius..."

* * *

><p>There we are, Chapter Twelve!<p>

So, what did you think? Was it good? Was it terrible? I like reviews, so please feel free to review! Just no mindless flames, because they don't help anyone, especially not me! Like I said before, keep an eye on your notifications! There will hopefully be a lot more chapters coming your way soon!

Thank you for reading!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and His New Beginning**

Hello my loyal readers!

Haven't heard from me in a while, have you? Sorry about that. What with finishing university (with a 2:1, if you can believe it!) and trying to find an internship or job, I keep finding less and less time to write! If I could, I would spend all my time writing, but alas, that's not the way the world works!

Anyway, the important thing is, that I'm back...*massive rounds of applause*...yes, yes, I know...*applause continues*...oh, thank you, you're too kind...*applause still continues*...ok, that's enough...*applause stops*

But in all seriousness, the fact I haven't been writing isn't fair to all you readers. I'm sorry for that (said sorry twice). But I'll try to update my story more regularly now! I've found where my muse has run off to and dragged her back to serve as my inspiration! Now, I will begin my writing anew, and...

"_GET ON WITH THE STORY!_"

Alright, alright! Jeez. *Hem, hem* Now then, let me stop waffling and get on with it!

And without further ado, I give you Chapter Thirteen!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: A Sirius Moment<strong>

_As the meal progressed, however, another story was filtering through the student body: a front page article in the Daily Prophet. As Harry chatted with his three friends, he noticed an abandoned copy of the paper and the headline caught his eye. Pulling it over, he unfolded it fully and gasped._

_There, in large black letters, was the headline and article he hadn't expected to see until his third year at Hogwarts:_

_**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**_

"_Oh merlin," Harry said, shocked, "Sirius…"_

"What's wrong, Harry?" Susan asked, concerned.

Harry seemed not to hear, however. Instead, his eyes remained transfixed on the large, bold headline and the wizarding photograph beneath. Equally concerned, Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked.

At this point, a good portion of the students on their table had turned to see Harry's reaction to the article. Most assumed it was because the man who had betrayed his parents had escaped from Azkaban prison.

Ignoring the reactions of those around him, Harry clutched the paper in one hand, scrunching it in the progress, tears falling from his eyes. Without a word to anyone, he stood up and left the Great Hall, drawing the attention of students and staff.

"Harry," Hermione said in alarm, jumping to her feet, "Harry wait!"

As they watched Harry and Hermione leave in close proximity, Susan, Neville and Draco, who was watching from the Slytherin table, got to their feet and chased after them. After a few minutes, however, they had lost sight of the pair, and began wandering the corridors trying to find them again.

Taking to a run to keep up with the young wizard, who had also started running after crossing the threshold of the Great Hall, Hermione kept Harry within her sights all the time, not willing to lose him.

She was all too aware of how dangerous it could be to let Harry brood for long.

When she eventually caught up to him, on the sixth floor corridor, he had collapsed against a wall, knees against his chest, crying into his legs. Instead of saying anything, Hermione knelt down beside Harry and hugged him gently, but firmly, and let him cry.

Sensing her presence and embrace, Harry latched onto her and hugged back tightly, crying into her shoulder. They remained sat side by side while he cried, Hermione remaining silent as she held her soul mate. It was rare that Harry ever really released his emotions in a moment like this, but it was becoming more frequent as he grew comfortable with dealing with his feelings instead of bottling them up.

After feeling Harry calm down, Hermione pulled back from the hug and studied his tear-stained face. His eyes were blood-shot and his skin red and puffy. But more important, his expression was a look of sheer sadness and self-hatred.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked softly, gently stroking his cheek.

"I…I left him, Hermione…" he said tearfully "…I left him in that nightmare." He turned away from her, unable to keep eye contact. "I left Sirius in that prison, when I could have helped him…" his speech trailed off as he began sobbing once more.

Hermione's eyes widened when Harry mentioned Sirius. It was becoming obvious what had made him upset. Pulling the newspaper from where Harry's hand had dropped it, she looked at the headline and gasped.

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**

"Oh no," she said, having a similar reaction to it as her boyfriend, "Sirius…"

"I forgot him, Hermione!" He cried. "I forgot him, and I left him in prison! I had an amazing Christmas while he was in that hell hole!"

As he began to cry once more, Hermione let him go, and slapped him across the face, giving him an almighty glare as she did. Almost immediately, his sadness and guilt vanished, replaced instead by shock.

"Y-you…you slapped me…" he said, incredulously.

"You're damn right I did!" She replied hotly. "I don't want you slipping into a guilt trip, alright?" He blinked, before nodding, rather tentatively.

"B-but Hermione, it _was_ my fault." He argued, weakly. Her unnerving glare crushed any further argument.

"No Harry, it wasn't." She said firmly. "If anything, it was both out faults: we have equal memories of the future, and we didn't use them." He nodded.

"And we should of." He murmured sadly.

"Should we?" She asked. Harry looked ready to argue, so she continued. "I'm not saying we should have left Sirius in Azkaban, and we definitely shouldn't have forgotten him," he nodded in satisfaction, "but ultimately, short of travelling to Azkaban and blowing the door off his cell, what could we have done?" She asked, trying to make Harry understand.

"We…we could have gone to the Ministry," Harry began.

"They wouldn't have listened to us, Harry." She replied, gently.

"But…but with my titles…" he protested.

"No Harry, that wouldn't be enough," she said, "while your titles are useful and will be more so in the future, don't forget that we are eleven. They won't listen to a child." He sighed.

"Still, we could have tried…" he argued.

"It would have drawn attention to us, Harry," Hermione argued back, "we agreed that we should try to keep changing the timeline to a minimum this year." He nodded. "If we had gone to the Ministry with 'new evidence', exonerating Sirius, people would ask questions, especially Dumbledore." She sighed and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "I want Sirius safe too, Harry, but it would have been extremely dangerous, and would most likely be fruitless." Harry nodded with a sigh.

"You're right…" he smiled softly "…like always, Mione."

"Prat," she said, punching him playfully, before turning serious. "We'll find a way to help Sirius, Harry, I promise." She said honestly. He nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I know, Hermione, I know." He replied, still looking sad.

"Harry, if you wanted, we could try and get in contact with Sirius, tell him that we know the truth about Petti…" she trailed off and her eyes widened in shock.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Pettigrew," she cried, "we forgot about Pettigrew!" Harry's eyes widened.

"And now that Ron doesn't go to Hogwarts…" he began.

"…the Rat could be anywhere!" She said sadly. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"It doesn't matter, Mione," he said softly, "we'll find him." He paused in thought. "Actually, it's quite possible that he's still in the castle…" Hermione gave him a queer look.

"What? Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Well, think about it," Harry began, "why was Pettigrew living with the Weasleys?" He asked. Hermione frowned in thought.

"So he could keep abreast of the news in the wizarding world." She replied.

"Yes, but once Ron went to Hogwarts and he heard about me…" he said, leadingly.

"…he stayed to keep an eye on you!" She finished, with a nod. "So you think he's still here somewhere?" She asked. Harry grinned mischievously.

"There's only one way to find out." He said. "Why don't we get back a piece of our property, Hermione?" Her eyes widened.

"The Marauder's Map!" She announced, before frowning in thought. "So where did you find the map, Harry?" She asked.

"I didn't," he replied, "it was given to me by Fred and George." He smiled. "I wonder if they'd be willing to return it."

As Harry stood up, he offered a hand to Hermione, pulling her up with him, before they set off to the Gryffindor Common Room. They resolved to speak to the twins when they got back to their house room.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Harry, Hermione wasn't the only one to follow him from the Great Hall. Stood in one of the many fourth floor corridors, Neville, Susan and Draco hovered, attempting to decide which way Harry and Hermione had gone.<p>

"Damn," Draco hissed angrily, "which way did they go?"

"I'm fairly certain they went right," Neville said, beginning to head in that direction, before pausing, "or was it left?" They stood there for a moment, trying to deduce the path of their friends, before Draco let out a deep sigh.

"Well," he muttered, "I think it's safe to say we lost them."

"Oh bother," Susan grumbled, "how're we supposed to help them when they keep running off all the time?" Her minor annoyance faded from her face and she became worried. "Did you see Harry?" Susan said anxiously. "I've never seen him like that before! He just looked so…so…"

"Depressed," Draco provided and Susan nodded.

"Right," she agreed. "Oh, we _have_ to find them!"

"Yes, but we don't know which way they went!" Draco argued. Neville looked thoughtful for a moment, before his eyes widened.

"Wait a moment," Neville said, a flash of inspiration hitting him, "I remember, we came this way when we were exploring the castle," he pointed at the right corridor, "that way leads to a dead end, but that one," he pointed to the left, "takes us to the sixth floor!" Draco nodded in understanding.

"Harry wouldn't have run into a dead end," he said, building on Neville's idea, "and he knows the castle like the back of his hand…"

"…which means he went left!" Susan finished happily. The three shared an excited glance, before tearing off down the left corridor.

* * *

><p>As Harry and Hermione walked slowly back to the common room, holding each other as they did, they were greeted to the sound of a clattering suit of armour and the raucous laughter of a very familiar voice(s).<p>

Well, you know what they say: speak of the devil and he shall appear…or should that be devils?

"My dear twin," George (possibly Fred) began between bouts of laughter, "I think you're about as clumsy as a three legged donkey."

"Ha! I'm clumsy?" Fred (or was it George?) grumbled, climbing out from beneath the metal armour. "You're the one always tripping over that old carpet back home, my stumbling ogre, of a brother."

"Hey, that's not fair," George (could be Fred) exclaimed, affronted, "that damn rug has it out for me!"

Listening to the back and forth between the infamous twins as they approached brought a fond smile to Harry's face. Happy memories of the twin's antics from their first life flitted before his eyes.

"Hey Fred, hey George," Harry greeted; chasing his reminisces from his head.

"Do mine eyes deceive me," Fred began, "or doth the Great Lord Gryffindor…"

"…and the lovely Lady Granger, stand before us?" George ended, the pair finishing with deep, waist length bows.

"No, your eyes aren't deceiving you," Hermione said, smiling at the duo's antics, "we have deigned to offer you our presence…" she finished with a haughty sniff.

"Oh, we thank you…" George started.

"…for this opportunity, my lady…" Fred continued.

"…but what did we do…

"…to deserve your presence?" They finished together, each grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Actually," Harry began, smiling, "we were hoping to speak to you about something." The twins nodded.

"Sure, what is it…"

"…you want to ask us?" George asked.

"Well, we were wondering whether you have in your possession…" he paused, looking around "…a certain map?" The twin's eyes widened.

"How do you know about the Marauder's Map?" Fred asked in shock.

"Well, one of the makers of the map, Prongs," he began, to which the twins nodded, "was my father, James Potter, and Padfoot," the twins nodded again, their eyes even wider, "is my Godfather." Fred and George's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Your Dad and Godfather were Marauders?" They asked together, before Fred's eyes narrowed. "How do we know you aren't lying?" He asked. Harry grinned.

"The password to activate the map is 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good', and the password to deactivate it is 'Mischief Managed'." If possible, their eyes got wider.

"Wow…" George said in shock "…you are the son of a Marauder…" The two shared a quick glance, before falling to their knees before Harry, clutching the hem of his robe "…we're not worthy, we're not worthy!"

While Harry stood there uncomfortably as the twins professed their unworthiness, Hermione was in tears, laughing at the scene, and Harry's discomfort. Seeing her laugh, he tried to glare, but it failed and he laughed too. After a minute or two of hero worship, the twins stood up and they grinned.

"You know what Fred?" George asked, turning to his twin.

"What's that George?" Fred responded.

"I think…" he began, pulling a piece of parchment from his robe pocket "…that we should give this back to the Son of Prongs." George finished, offering Harry the map.

"I agree, oh brother of mine." Fred said, nodding in agreement.

"Guys, are you sure?" Harry asked, unsure whether to take it.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Fred said, waving dismissively, "we've memorised most of the secret passages anyway." Harry nodded and took the map with a smile.

"Thanks guys…" he paused for a moment, before grinning "…you know, in a few years, I could probably introduce you guys to Moony and Padfoot…" he said, nonchalantly. Fred and George gasped at the same moment, and dropped back to their knees.

"Oh man, if you did that…" George began.

"…we'd be in your debt forever…"

"…and ever…"

"…and ever…"

"…and ever…"

"Ok guys," Harry interrupted, holding up a hand, "don't worry about it. You just gave me back something really important to me that belonged to my Dad…" he grinned "…we'll call it even."

With that, the twins bade their farewells, heading back to the Common Room, while Harry and Hermione went into an empty classroom to inspect the map. Closing the door behind them, Harry grinned at Hermione.

"Well, that was a stroke of good luck, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was," Hermione agreed, "and it was good of the twins to give you the map back like that." He nodded.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "they're good friends, those two; a lot better than their younger brother, at any rate." Hermione agreed fervently.

Picking what had been, presumably, the professor's desk in this old classroom, they cleared it of junk and lay down the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry announced quietly.

Harry and Hermione watched with a smile as the ink spread across the yellowed parchment into the familiar lettering of the Marauder's Map. Running his hand across the paper, Harry glanced at Hermione and grinned.

"This brings back memories." She nodded.

"Likewise," she unfolded the map and looked over the names, "why don't we make some new ones?" He nodded and joined her in the search.

After a few minutes of searching, they did not see the name of the hated Rat anywhere on the map, disheartening them some. They did, however, see the names of their friends, Neville, Susan and Draco, heading down the corridors toward the sixth floor.

"Oh bugger," Harry muttered, "I bet you that they're looking for us." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You're probably right," she said, "let's go and find them." Folding up the map, she said the deactivation phrase. "Mischief Managed."

Leaving the abandoned classroom, they set off to chase down their friends before they wandered for too long. Harry occasionally consulted the map to check the progress of Draco, Neville and Susan. As they walked, however, Hermione decided to brooch something she had been pondering for some time to her boyfriend.

"Harry," she said softly.

"Yes Hermione?" He replied, glancing at her with a smile.

"We need to talk…" Harry froze.

One of the dreaded sentences no man wants to hear from their partner's mouth. Hermione continued walking on for a moment, before halting as she noticed that Harry had stopped.

"Talk?" He repeated, his heart sinking. "What about?"

"Well, I've been thinking…" another pang hit Harry's heart.

Another of the terrible sentences which terrify humans of the male persuasion. Harry turned pale and his breathing became erratic.

"Thinking?" He said, once again parroting what she had said.

"Hmm," she gave a confirming noise, "well, we've been in this time period for quite some time now," Harry's heart sunk a little lower, "and I don't think we can carry on the way we have been," he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"O-oh?" He questioned.

"Yes," she replied, "I think unless we have more help, get some others involved, we aren't likely to succeed in the long run, are we?" As she spoke, Harry's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Wait," he said, trying to figure out what she was saying, "what are talking about?" She frowned in reply.

"Our mission Harry," Hermione said, as if it was obvious. "You know; destroy you-know-who's you-know-what's…" Harry's eyes widened with understanding.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, relief visible across his features. "Oh right," he chuckled weakly, "ok, we're on the same page now." Her eyes narrowed.

"What did _you_ think I was talking about?" She asked suspiciously. He swallowed another lump in his throat.

"Well," he began nervously, "when you said about needing to talk, and then you said 'I've been thinking'…" he laughed pathetically, "well, you made me worry Hermione." A burst of realisation dawned across her face.

"You thought I was…" Hermione's eyes widened in horror, "oh Harry!" She latched onto him and hugged the wizard tightly. "You stupid, stupid boy!"

"Hey!" He protested weakly. She pulled back and swatted his arm gently.

"Harry, you know you don't have to worry about that…about us," he looked abashed, "why would you even think that?" He sighed.

"I don't know," he replied honestly, "it's just sometimes this," he gestured around him, "just seems a little too good to be true, you know?" She nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know," she replied softly, "but you don't need to worry about us, ok?" She smiled lovingly. "I've never been happier than I am right now, with you." Harry's chest swelled and a smile bloomed across his face.

"I feel the same way," he said, smiling back just as affectionately. Hermione blushed slightly and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well then," she said, pulling back, "I hope that means there will be no more doubt about how I feel about you?" He nodded.

"There won't be," he reassured. "However, I would prefer you not use those…_terms _to start an ordinary conversation. Deal?" She nodded happily.

"Deal," she agreed. The two continued walking for a moment, before Hermione regained her train of thought. "Harry, did you think about what I said?" He nodded.

"I have," he replied, "and I agree." Harry turned to her. "We do need more trustworthy allies if we want to win. Who should we start with?" She smiled.

"How about the three who have been searching for you for half an hour because they saw you were upset?" Harry smiled in return.

"Well, you know what they say," he began, "great minds think alike." Hermione laughed.

"Yes, well, they say the same thing about dim minds too," she replied, "but I prefer to think of myself as the former." The two shared a laugh, before turning back to the task at hand.

Following their minor delay due to the misunderstanding, the trio had moved from where they had been originally headed. However, it didn't take long for Harry and Hermione to change direction and catch up with their friends, who were, in fact, very near where Harry had ended up after running off from the feast before. As soon as they saw Harry and Hermione, they rushed over and began bombarding the wizard with questions.

"Harry, are you ok…"

"You rushed off in the middle of the feast…"

"We wanted to help…"

"We tried to follow you but we lost Hermione…"

"Guys, guys," Harry interrupted, holding his hands up in a placating gesture, "I'm fine, but thanks for trying to check on me." Draco didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure, Harry," he pressed, "you looked really upset when you left the hall." Harry and Hermione shared a look, before agreeing nonverbally.

The three had proven themselves. It was time to tell them.

"Guys, Hermione and I need to talk to you about something." Harry said, holding Hermione's hand as he spoke.

"It's really important." She added, squeezing Harry's hand. Their friends looked curious, worried, and a bit nervous.

"Well, ok," Susan began, "what is it?" Hermione shook her head.

"Not here," she said, "let's go to the Room of Requirement."

"The what?" Neville asked, confused.

* * *

><p>And there we are, Chapter Thirteen!<p>

I know it was a little short, and I apologise for that! I planned on it being longer, but it finishes quite nicely there! I should have perhaps tacked this chapter onto the last to beef them up a bit, but I don't suppose it matters! I hope you enjoyed it!

This chapter serves not only as a bridge into greater things, but also answers a few complaints some of my reviewers had, such as why Harry had forgotten about Sirius, where is Pettigrew, and so on. Hopefully, this will have answered some of those questions. But also, more importantly, this means that in the next chapter, Neville, Draco and Susan will truly come into the fold and Harry and Hermione will have new allies...

...for the dangers that lay ahead...

Just letting you know that I love and accept all reviews, except mindless flames! I have no place for those! However, as they say, there is no such thing as bad criticism!

Toodlepip! Until next time! Adieu! Auf Wiedersehen! Despedida! до свидания (or do svidaniya)...

...er...yeah...goodbye!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	14. Chapter 14 Part I

**Harry Potter and His New Beginning**

Hello readers!

I've got the next instalment of the story, ready to go! Sorry it took so long! I've been tweaking it for absolutely ages, trying to get it just right. But I think that this is a good next step in the story! Mostly explanatory writing in this chapter, setting things up for the final chapters of first year (yes, I have an idea how to finish the year!)

I have split the chapter into two bits, because together it was really too long winded. I have written longer chapters, but I think it has a logical break point at the end of this section.

So, anyhoo, here is the next chapter! And NO, person who asked if it was abandoned, its not abandoned! I wouldn't abandon my baby! *affronted expression* As I said, I have an idea how to finish first year now, so the next updates should be quick!

Part Two of this chapter will come soon!

Without further ado, here is Chapter Fourteen: Coming Clean...Part One!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Coming Clean - Part I<strong>

After a short journey through the corridors of Hogwarts to the seventh floor, Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville and Draco stood in a quiet stretch of corridor, most of the students still at the feast. Harry and Hermione's hearts pounded as they reached the place that would symbolise a turning point in their war against Dumbledore and Voldemort - revealing to their friends, their allies, that they had travelled back in time.

The idea of it terrified them.

Regardless, however, the couple knew that they needed allies. They couldn't fight this war against two dark wizards alone, and their three friends had the potential to be their greatest supporters in the battles to come. Draco, Neville and Susan needed to believe them...they had to. Meanwhile, the three magicals who didn't know why they had come to the Seventh floor looked around confusedly, wondering why they had stopped in a corridor with very little of anything.

"Why have we stopped here?" Susan asked, receiving agreeing nods from Neville and Draco.

"Yeah," Draco concurred, looking around, "I don't see this room you mentioned…"

"You will in a moment," Hermione said, before turning to Harry, "do you want to do the honours?" The wizard nodded, before beginning to pace before the gaudy tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy.

'I need a place to tell my friends the truth,' Harry thought as he walked back and forth, 'I need a place to tell my friends the truth…'

After his third recitation of the phrase, a doorway seemed to grow across the blank stretch of wall opposite the tapestry from absolutely nothing, until it matched the size of a broom cupboard door. The entrance to the room's sudden appearance caused Neville, Draco and Susan to gasp in shock.

"What in the name of Merlin…" Neville muttered, staring at the newly formed door in surprise and a little bit of disbelief.

"How is that possible?" Susan asked, alternating between staring at Harry and Hermione, waiting for an explanation. Hearing a perfect setup, however, Harry grinned mischievously.

"It's _magic_," he replied simply, eliciting a groan from his three friends and his girlfriend, the latter of which then proceeded to smack his arm for his bad pun, "OW!" Harry yelped, rubbing his arm furiously. Hermione merely rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, ignoring Harry's awful sense of humour," she said wryly, "this is the entrance to the Room of Requirement." Seeing he was getting no sympathy for the brutal attack, Harry threw a playful glare at Hermione before reengaging to the situation.

"The Room of Requirement is a purely magical chamber," he explained to his friends, "it has no singular form as such, but changes depending on the requirements of whoever is in need of it."

"To produce a room," Hermione continued, "all you have to do is pace before this section of wall thinking about what room you want. After the third recitation of the room you want in your thoughts, the door will appear." Their eyes widened and mouths were agape in awe.

"Whoa," Draco murmured, "that's incredible! How did you find it?" Harry and Hermione shared an anxious look.

"That's one of the things we wanted to tell you," Hermione said tentatively, "but we need to go inside so we can show you." The two wizards and witch shared a look between themselves, before nodding.

"Alright," Neville announced, taking a step toward the door, "well what are we waiting for?"

Putting his hand on the doorknob, he clicked it open and walked inside, soon followed by his four friends. The chamber the ROR had created wasn't anything special, merely a circular space with stone flagged walls. However, at its centre, sat upon a plinth, stood a silver-white bowl, filled with a wispy, ethereal white substance. As the door closed behind them, Harry walked over to the plinth and turned to his friends.

"This is how we will show you what you need to know." Harry said, his hand resting beside the bowl. "This object is called…"

"…a pensieve!" Susan exclaimed, staring at the bowl in awe.

"What's a pensieve?" Draco asked, Neville nodding his ignorance as to the purpose of the device also.

"You know what it is Susan?" Hermione asked in surprise, ignoring the question posed by the two boys. The redheaded witch nodded.

"Yes I do," Susan replied, "my auntie has wanted to get her hands on one of these for the longest time." Looking over to Draco and Neville, she explained. "A pensieve is an enchanted bowl which can be used to hold and show a memory removed from a magical. It allows people who weren't witness to an event to observe proceedings as they happened from inside the actual memory." The two wizards gaped in astonishment as they considered the potential of the item, while Harry nodded in agreement with her description.

"That's exactly right Susan," Harry replied, "I can understand why Madam Bones wants one for herself. The nature of the bowl allows for a person to see things the actual person might have missed and makes it easy to pick out falsified memories. It would be invaluable as an investigation tool." Hermione nodded.

"Agreed," Hermione said, "but it also suits our purposes. You see," she paused, "what we have to show you might be…_difficult_ for you to believe. We could just tell you, but using the pensieve adds a degree of legitimacy to our claims."

While she spoke, Harry had pressed his wand against his forehead and closed his eyes in concentration, producing a long strand of white mist from his mind which hung on the end of his wand. Lowering it gently, he placed the strand into the bowl, where it began to swirl gently and glow bright white.

"I have just put copies of a series of memories from my mind," Harry explained, "which will hopefully help us explain what we want to tell you, without us saying a word." Neville and Susan nodded, stepping closer to the bowl, but Draco remained stationary.

"Is all this necessary?" Draco asked warily, eying the bowl nervously.

"It is." Harry replied. "We," he gestured to Hermione, "have decided that you three are trustworthy, so we can tell you our greatest secret." Harry threw a look at the bowl. "The pensieve is just to make what you need to know easier to…accept." Draco still seemed a bit reluctant, but nodded hesitantly.

"Alright," Draco acquiesced after a moment of thought, taking his place next to Susan and Neville. "So," the wizard said, looking at his friends, "how do we do this?"

"We should only have to dunk our heads under the water," Susan explained, "and the magic will pull our minds into the memory." Neville and Draco nodded.

The three readied themselves, steadying their breathing, before one by one, Draco, Susan and Neville held their heads under the silvery water and became still. Harry and Hermione watched on anxiously, as their friends began to witness seven years in the magical world that from their perspective, hadn't happened yet. After a moment of silence, Hermione quietly spoke, as if worried their friends could hear.

"Do you think they'll believe us?" Hermione asked anxiously, watching the unmoving figures of their friends just after they bent over and dunked their heads into the pensieve.

"I don't know," Harry replied quietly, "I mean, I hope they do, but there's just no way to be certain." He threw her a troubled look. "They're our friends, but…" he paused, "how would anyone take the knowledge that we're both from the future and have come back to kill Riddle and Dumbledore?" Hermione snorted in mild amusement, overriding her previous worry.

"They'd think we were insane." She replied and Harry nodded.

"Right," he agreed with a smile. "Having said that though," he continued, his amused smile fading, "what they see might explain some things they have been curious about." Hermione cocked her head confusedly.

"Like what?" She asked.

"How we are so good at magic," Harry began, counting them off on his fingers, "how we know the castle so well, why we seem older than those around us…" he went to continue, but Hermione cut him off.

"Ok, ok," she said with a smile, holding her hands up in surrender, "I get it." Harry chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I think we should just have faith, Hermione," Harry said, "they're our friends – I'm sure they'll believe us." Hermione nodded uncertainly.

"I hope so." Hermione sighed and shook her head of those thoughts. "So, while we're in the Room of Requirement and they are," she pointed at their three friends in the bowl, "_busy_, why don't we do something?" Harry smiled wickedly and kissed Hermione softly.

"Oh really?" He said, between kisses. "Like what?" Hermione moaned slightly at his embrace, but after a moment, pushed away.

"No Harry, not…_that_." She said with a blush. "Not that I'd not like to do that," she said breathily, making Harry's heart skip a beat, "but what I meant was talking to Hogwarts." Her boyfriend's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Oh yeah," he exclaimed, "we've made Hogwarts wait far too long. I had forgotten about that!" He smiled lovingly at Hermione. "What would I do without you?" Hermione's cheeks coloured from the intensity of his gaze and she smiled.

"Well, you know what they say," she began, "behind every great man…"

"…there is a woman rolling her eyes?" Harry quipped with a grin. Hermione demonstrated the point and rolled her eyes in reply, swatting his arm in jest.

"Prat," she said, with nothing but amusement in her voice.

"Yes, yes I am," Harry agreed solemnly, before smiling, "but I'm _your_ prat."

"That you are," Hermione giggled. Harry grinned in reply, before his mind back tracked to Hermione's previous suggestion.

"Er," Harry murmured, thinking to himself, "so should I just speak a loud?" Hermione shrugged in response.

"I have no idea Harry," she said, "try it." He nodded.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked a loud to the chamber. "Can you hear me?"

"_Yes Lord Gryffindor, I can_."

The distinctly female voice echoed all around them in the chamber, the walls themselves seeming to resonate with her voice. The suddenness of the reply and its volume made Harry and Hermione jump in surprise.

"Ah," he said, "well, er…that's good." Harry paused. "Forgive me Lady Hogwarts, but I-I'm not really sure what to say." The voice of the castle giggled in reply.

"_There is nothing to forgive, my Lord_," the voice said, "_for it was I who asked you here after all_." Hermione nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking Lady Hogwarts," Hermione began, carefully choosing her words so as not to be rude, "why did you wish us to speak with you?"

"_I merely wished to welcome the new Lord and Lady Gryffindor Ravenclaw to the school and introduce myself_." Harry frowned slightly at her answer.

"Forgive my ignorance, my Lady," Harry said, "but are you _not_ the school?" The voice giggled again in reply.

"_Not as such, Lord Gryffindor_," she replied amusedly, "_the years of this fortress serving to house and train young magicals have led to much raw magic being absorbed. It was the founders who first noticed this build-up of magic. Such a concentration of magic in a single structure had never been recorded, so they chose to mould it and organise it into a form_."

"Yourself," Harry said unnecessarily.

"_Indeed,_" Lady Hogwarts answered. "_The founders created a construct to channel the raw magic into a form which would protect the castle, its students, and their heirs._" She chuckled to herself. "_They did not realise that a build-up of magic for nearly a millennia would change their construct, nor did they realise that the construct would achieve sentience_. _However, while I have evolved over time, my purpose has not. I live to protect this castle, its students, and my creator's heirs._"

"Incredible," Hermione replied breathlessly, "absolutely incredible…" the castle giggled once more in reply.

Harry meanwhile, while greatly impressed and interested in what she was saying, was getting a headache from the omnipresent voice in his mind and his own confusion in where to direct his replies.

It is difficult to speak to a being while you are sat inside them, after all.

"I'm sorry my Lady," Harry said, rubbing his forehead to stave off a headache, "but is there another way you can speak to us? I am feeling rather overwhelmed by this and I'm not really sure where to speak to…"

"_There is, my Lord_." The voice replied.

Before Harry or Hermione could ask for more information on this, the space directly in front of Harry seemed to shimmer as something faded into view. As the seconds ticked by, the couple's eyes widened in shock as the disturbance in the air coalesced into the form of a young woman with ruby red hair and blue eyes, dressed in a yellow and green dress. She smiled at them happily, before curtseying and bowing her head slightly.

"_My Lord Gryffindor Ravenclaw_," the woman said, looking to Harry, before turning to Hermione, "_my Lady Gryffindor Ravenclaw_. _It is an honour to meet you._" Harry smiled in return before bowing to her as she had done to him.

"The honour is all mine, Lady Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"And mine," Hermione added, curtseying herself. "It is an immense pleasure to speak with you in person, my Lady."

"_Thank you_," the projection of Hogwarts said, before returning to the matter, "_now_ _as I said I asked you here to introduce myself and offer my assistance to you in your endeavours. As long as you remain within this fortress, you will have the strength and might of my magic behind you. I will serve you in your endeavours in any way I can._" Harry and Hermione smiled and bowed/curtseyed.

"Thank you my Lady," Harry said, "I am certain that you will become a valued friend and ally to Hermione and myself." Lady Hogwarts smiled in reply.

"_You are most welcome my Lord_," she responded, before her smile faded, "_I am aware that you have come back from the future mostly from Mathias, but I do not know how far your knowledge extends. I feel I should inform you of three things: firstly, there is an evil presence within the castle, possessing the form of Professor Quirinus Quirrell_." Harry and Hermione nodded in reply.

"Yes, we know of it, my Lady," Harry said, "we intend to remove the evil by the end of the school year." Hogwarts nodded.

"_Very well_," she replied. "_The second is that there is an object hidden within my halls by Headmaster Dumbledore of immense power_. _I believe that Quirrell is planning to steal it for himself. He has already made several poorly conceived attempts._"

"Thank you Hogwarts, but we are aware of the Philosopher's Stone as well." Hermione said, before pausing. "However, we don't know when he will make his next move to steal the stone, or how far he will get. Would you please keep an eye on the Professor and tell us as soon as he tries to steal the stone?" Hogwarts nodded.

"_I will, Lady Gryffindor_." Hogwarts said with a smile and a bow. "_Thirdly, Quirrell is not the only person to make an attempt on the stone._" Harry and Hermione's eyes widened in shock at this revelation.

"We didn't know _this_," Hermione exclaimed.

"Someone else is trying to steal it?" Harry asked in shock. Hogwarts nodded.

"_Indeed, my Lord_." She replied. "_I am, however, unable to tell you who for I do not know the individual, nor can I tell you much of the thief, other than the fact he is male. The person is cloaked in many enchantments which occlude him from my view. I know he is there, but not anything about him. I am unsure whether he is an intruder in these halls_."

"How many attempts has this thief made and does he remain within the castle?" Hermione asked curiously.

"_He does not remain here, my Lady_," Hogwarts replied, "_and as yet, he has not tried to steal the stone. He has, however, probed the defences protecting it, likely looking for weaknesses to exploit._" Harry nodded.

"Very well Lady Hogwarts," he murmured, greatly troubled by the information that there was a second thief that they did not know of, "if either Quirrell or this mystery thief make an attempt on the stone, please tell us immediately." Hogwarts nodded.

"_I will do so_." Lady Hogwarts was about to speak, before she shuddered, her eyes closing with the sensation. "_Lord Gryffindor,_" Lady Hogwarts said after a moment, "_your friends are about to exit the pensieve._" Harry nodded and shared a look of anxiety with Hermione.

"Thank you, my Lady," Harry replied. The projection of Lady Hogwarts smiled and curtsied to Harry, before fading away.

No sooner had Lady Hogwarts disappeared, Neville, Susan and Draco forcibly exited his memories, pushed back by the intensely enchanted magical object. The three panted breathlessly for a moment, as if recovering from holding their breath beneath water. As they regained their equilibrium and drank in their surroundings, the three students had three very different reactions to the memories.

Draco threw a tearful, self-loathing look at Harry, before stumbling toward a nearby wall and collapsing against it, holding his head in his palms; Susan burst into tears, falling to her knees and sobbing into her hands; and Neville stood silently, staring off into space, his face extremely pale and his hands trembling slightly.

Harry and Hermione observed these reactions for a time, letting them vent their frustrations of what they had just seen, before asking the chamber for five comfy chairs, which promptly appeared in a circular seating pattern.

"Guys, why don't we all sit down," he said, gesturing to the seats, "and talk about the memories you just saw."

There was little to no reaction to his words initially, but after a moment, the three moved from their current places and flopped into seats. After a brief silence, Neville lifted his gaze from the floor and looked to Harry.

"Explain," Neville rasped, still clammy and pale from the memories. Harry nodded in reply before beginning to speak.

"I know," Harry began, licking his dry lips, trying to find the right words, "that what you've just seen seems…incredible, and…unbelievable, but…it is the _truth_." Harry looked to Hermione, silently asking her to continue.

"What you have just seen were Harry's memories of his seven years living as a wizard in the magical world, which, as if you needed telling, haven't happened yet."

"How is that possible?" Susan whispered, wiping her still red and puffy eyes.

"The last moment you saw," Harry said, answering the question, "was my demise at the hands of Voldemort," Draco, Neville and Susan shivered, "during the battle for Hogwarts in the Second Blood War. However," he paused, "that was not the end. Hermione and I," he smiled at his girlfriend sadly, "found ourselves on the precipice of passing on to the next great adventure. Yet instead of passing on as normal, we were met by an immortal being who told us the truth of the last seven years. We," he gestured to Hermione, "were manipulated and controlled by someone who we used to trust." Draco nodded in thought.

"Dumbledore," he stated, thinking back to the memories. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Yes," Harry said unnecessarily. "He moulded and groomed me into a weapon who would sacrifice himself to defeat Voldemort," more shudders, "for the greater good."

"Because of these manipulations," Hermione took over, "and the fact that we actually managed to succeed despite everything, that immortal being gave us a second chance, to go back and fight the war on our own terms, saving as many people as we could."

"Including my Aunt?" Susan asked hopefully, having been horribly distraught when she'd heard of her Aunt Amelia's death through Harry's memory. To her relief, Harry smiled and nodded in reply.

"Yes Susan," he said reassuringly, "we want to try and save as many people as we can." The witch smiled brightly before rushing over to hug the duo. After she had released them from her tight hold, Draco seemed to reengage to the situation.

"Looks like you aren't just hoping to save the dead," Draco muttered, shuddering when he thought back to the arrogant, blonde haired ponce who shared his likeness in the memories he had seen. Seeing his descent into self-deprecation, Harry stood up in a flash and knelt beside his armchair.

"That wasn't you Draco," Harry said firmly. "Malfoy was a cruel, hateful, jealous, spiteful individual, created and moulded into that shape by his bigoted parents." Harry smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Now, Draco…he is a much better person. He is kind, trustworthy, brave, tolerant, loyal," he squeezed his shoulder, "and a damned good friend, if I do say so." A large, genuine smile started to grow across the face of the previously despondent wizard. "Malfoy is gone. He will never exist. And that, is because you became your own person and showed the world who Draco Granger is." Draco's chest swelled with pride from Harry's words and he pulled his brother in all but blood into a hug.

"Thanks Harry," Draco rasped, unable to say anything else.

"I don't understand," Neville muttered, returning to the discussion of the pensieve memories Harry had provided, "_why did_ you show us the memories and tell us about all this?"

"Because we need help," Harry said firmly. "There is no way we can do this alone. In our past life, we were working alongside Dumbledore and his Order, and since we didn't know of his manipulations, we trusted them implicitly. Now, however, we are not only going up against Riddle but against Dumbledore. We can't do this alone."

"But why us?" Draco asked. "I mean, Neville and Susan I could understand, but in the previous timeline, I was a bad guy!" Hermione smiled in reply.

"It's true that we chose to trust Neville and Susan partly on our knowledge of the future, but for the most part, we have based our decisions on the impressions of the three of you that we have garnered during this current year." Harry nodded.

"Draco, you have easily proven yourself to us," Harry chided gently, "you have shown yourself to be trustworthy and loyal, which I value greatly in a friend." He smiled. "You have proven yourself worthy of our trust." Draco smiled and nodded.

"Ok Harry," Draco replied, "you and Hermione trust me, so I'll trust you in return. I believe you and I'll help you anyway I can." Neville and Susan nodded in agreement.

"I'll help too," Neville said confidently.

"And so will I," Susan added.

Harry and Hermione shared a look, grinning happily. This had gone better than they had ever hoped possible. Their friends knew the truth about them being from the future, believed them, and even wanted to help them.

"Thank you guys," Hermione exclaimed, pulling the three of them into hugs. "We're so glad you believe us." Neville shrugged with a smile.

"You've not lied to us before," he said, "so the way I figure, and with the memories you showed us, we should trust you."

"Thank you regardless," Harry said, clapping Neville on the back.

"Now," Hermione began, sobering from the happy mood and becoming serious, "there is much we will tell you in the coming weeks." Harry nodded.

"We will share with you all of our knowledge of the future," Harry offered, "but first, we need to be certain that your minds are well protected."

"Our minds?" Susan asked confusedly. Hermione nodded.

"There are certain individuals in this world," Hermione began, but was interrupted by Harry coughing loudly, which sounded suspiciously like 'Dumbledore and Snape', "who are powerful Legilimancers…can read minds," Hermione elaborated upon seeing the confused expressions of their friends. "Obviously, we can't allow Dumbledore to become aware of our memories of the future, nor of the fact we are working against him."

"So what is your solution?" Draco asked, already knowing his adoptive sister had one.

"Normally, you would have to learn Occlumency to properly protect your mind," Hermione began, "and we will be teaching this to you in due time. For the time being, however, we have a more immediate solution." Harry took over.

"During the time we've been back in the past, Hermione crafted…"

"…with Harry's help," she interjected with a smile. Harry smiled back in return, barely skipping a beat.

"…a new spell which will provide a good, basic level of protection for your minds. It's called the 'False Mind' spell."

"Basically," Hermione continued seamlessly, "it creates a barrier of magic around your inner mind, protecting it from intrusion, while projecting the illusion that your mind is unprotected, distracting them with unimportant surface thoughts." Susan's eyes widened in realisation.

"So anyone reading our minds wouldn't know that our minds were undefended, being able to see our surface thoughts, so would not know to try and break through the barrier!" Harry and Hermione beamed in response.

"Exactly right!" Harry replied with a smile. "The spell relies entirely on disguise and misdirection to function as a defence. This is what makes it such an effective defence to mind readers." His smile faded and he became serious. "This does mean, however, that if the attacker is aware of the protection, they will be able to bring it down eventually with a direct, forceful mind attack." Neville, Susan and Draco shared a worried look at the addendum that Harry had attached to his explanation. Hermione, however, was quick to soothe them.

"Remember though, that it is a brand new spell," Hermione pointed out at their unsure expressions, "a prospective attacker won't know what to look for to prove it's a deception, or even that they should look to begin with."

"Is it safe?" Susan asked unsurely.

"We wouldn't offer it as an option if it wasn't," Hermione said reassuringly, "all we ask that you trust us." Harry drew his wand in preparation and looked between them.

"Who will go first?" He asked.

The three students shared a look of anxiety. Each of them knew they trusted Harry and Hermione implicitly and the idea of having someone rooting around in their thoughts and memories on a whim made them uneasy. But they were understandably nervous of having a newly created spell put on them. However, after a silent debate among the three, one of them took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I'll go first," Neville said determinately.

His steadfast bravery surprised Harry and Hermione for a moment. They both realised, however, they were thinking of the wizard from the original timeline, not the more confident, sure version that stood before them. With a nod, Harry aimed his wand at Neville's temple.

"_Simulata Mente_!" Harry incanted loudly, giving his wand a small flick as he did so.

Neville shuddered slightly in discomfort, as he was overcome with unusual sensations, which he likened to having his head dipped in an ice cold bucket of water. The coldness seemed to seep into his brain and even deeper, into his mind. However, after a few minutes of these unpleasant sensations, the coldness began to ebb and his eyes shuddered open, him not even realising he had closed them.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked. Neville blinked a few times, clearing his eyes, before focusing his gaze on Hermione.

"I feel…fine," he replied confusedly. Harry nodded with a smile.

"That's good," he replied, "now, do you mind if I try to read your mind to see if the spell worked?" Neville shrugged.

"Go for it," He replied.

Upon performing Legilimency on the willing Neville, Harry concluded that the wizard's mind was well protected from minor attacks, and nothing short of a full scale bombardment on his false mind would shatter it, revealing his true, inner thoughts.

Having seen Neville come through the spell unscathed, Susan and Draco had no qualms about allowing the spell to be cast on them. And so, about half an hour later, all three of their friend's minds were protected.

"There," Harry announced happily, "now we can be sure that Dumbledore won't be able to gleam anything from your thoughts."

"That's good," Susan agreed, "I'm still shocked that he would cast that on children!" Harry shrugged.

"He's a bastard and a dark lord," Harry said, "I doubt there is much he wouldn't do." His girlfriend sent him a weak glare and swatted his arm.

"Language Harry," she chided, to which he rolled his eyes, which she in turn ignored. "Now, I think that's everything we wanted to tell you today…"

"Not quite Hermione," Harry interrupted, drawing a confused look from Hermione. "Do you think we should tell them about," he pointed to the ceiling, "_you know_…" her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yes, we probably should," she replied. Harry nodded in return, before turning to the other three students.

"Guys, there is someone we would like to introduce you to." Harry said, before looking to the ceiling. "Hogwarts," he called, drawing confused looks from his friends.

"What are you…" Draco trailed off in shock as the projection of Hogwarts faded back into view before them.

"_Yes my Lord Gryffindor?_" Lady Hogwarts answered. Harry smiled at the projection, before laughing at the agape faces of his friends.

"Guys, this is Lady Hogwarts," Harry introduced, "she is a sentient magical being that inhabits and protects the castle." Hogwarts turned to the three students and smiled.

"_You are my Lord and Lady's friends_," she observed, before curtseying. "_I very pleased to meet you all_."

The three remained silent for a very brief moment, before snapping out of their stupors and bowing/curtseying to Lady Hogwarts in return. Susan was the first of their number to formulate a reply.

"It is an honour to speak with you Lady Hogwarts," Susan breathed in amazement, "I had read that Hogwarts could be communed with, but I never imagined…" her voice began to trail off, "just…wow!" Hogwarts giggled in reply.

"It is an incredible honour to speak with you, my Lady," Neville replied, mirroring Susan's response, before bowing once more to the projection.

"Agreed," Draco said, he too bowing again, "I am an incredibly fortunate individual." Harry and Hermione smiled at their replies.

"Lady Hogwarts has offered her assistance to us in our fight against Dumbledore and Voldemort," Harry said, "and has informed us of a number of threats in the castle." They nodded in understanding.

"You were aware of these threats though, yes?" Draco questioned.

"Some of them, yes," Hermione replied, "however, Hogwarts told us of another thief who is trying to steal the stone."

"And you don't know who it is?" Susan asked in surprise.

"No," Harry continued, "there was not another thief in our original memories. There have been some changes to the timeline, so this may simply be a reflection of that. We must not, however, dismiss this, which is why we have asked Hogwarts to watch the third floor corridor and any who make an attempt on the stone."

"_I will inform you the moment anyone crosses the threshold of the third floor_," Lady Hogwarts said in reply, before fading from view once more.

Instead of leaving the Room of Requirement, having finished Harry and Hermione's explanations of their past/future lives, the five students remained, sitting in the comfy chairs, chatting amiably. Time ticked by and the five friends barely registered the fact that their curfew had come and gone, deeply engrossed in their conversation.

As the time ticked over to midnight, a grandfather clock materialised in the far side of the room, courtesy of the Room of Requirement's magic, and chimed the hour. All five immediately snapped their gaze to the newly arrived clock and shared a simultaneous gasp at the late hour. Harry rubbed his eyes and glanced down at his wrist watch, confirming that the clock was in fact correct.

"I can't believe its twelve!" Harry exclaimed with a chuckle. "How didn't we notice?"

"You know what they say," Hermione replied with a smile, "time flies when you're having fun!" They all shared a quiet laugh.

"Well," Neville said, "we should probably be getting back." They all nodded in agreement and stood up, ready to leave. However, before they got far, Lady Hogwarts rematerialized once more.

"_My Lord Gryffindor, I know you were about to leave, but I must inform you that there are two others who are trying to enter this room to speak with you_." Hogwarts said, receiving curious looks from all five students.

"Who wants to speak to us?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"More to the point," Harry interrupted, "who knows that we are here?"

However, before the castle could answer his question or they could suppose on the identity of the two, the air around them turned frosty and a light fog curling around their ankles. They all shivered at the atmospheric change, but froze upon hearing a new voice.

"**We do.**" A cold, chilling voice replied.

* * *

><p>Ooh, cliffy!<p>

So there we are, Chapter Fourteen...part I!

The continuation of this is coming out soon! I hope you enjoyed reading this half of the chapter! In the next one, we'll be meeting a few more characters and be setting up the story for Second Year!

Adios!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	15. Chapter 14 Part II

**Harry Potter and his New Beginning**

Hello readers!

I'VE DONE IT! THE NEXT HALF OF THIS CHAPTER IS HERE!

I'm really sorry this took so long! I've had this chapter almost ready for ages, but when I was about to finish it, I decided to change it because I didn't like it. It has taken me so long to rework it into something that I was content with. As it is, I'm still not happy with it. I couldn't decide how to finish the chapter.

Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long, but its here now! I've gotten it out of the way so now I can continue!

I hope you enjoy it!

So, without further ado, I give you Part II!

* * *

><p><em>"Who wants to speak to us?" Hermione asked confusedly.<em>

"_More to the point," Harry interrupted, "who knows that we are here?"_

_However, before the castle could answer his question or they could suppose on the identity of the two, the air around them turned frosty and a light fog curling around their ankles. They all shivered at the atmospheric change, but froze upon hearing a new voice._

"_**We do.**__" A cold, chilling voice replied. _

All five of the magical students span around at once to face the voice, their eyes meeting a figure wearing a pitch black hooded cloak and silhouetted entirely in shadow. The natural light in the room seemed to be drawn towards the entity, before being devoured and overwhelmed by the dark. The figure meanwhile, appeared to be pleased at their fear.

"**Are you unable to speak?**" The male voice questioned, with barely a hint of amusement perceptible in his voice.

The blackness pulsated and shifted around the figure like the swirls and eddies of the sea. The five students in the Room of Requirement stared at the newcomer in shock, unable to keep the fear at the crushing blackness from their expressions. It took a moment for any of them to reply to the cold voice.

"W-who are you?" Susan asked the figure, a twinge of fear perceptible in her voice.

"**My true name is beyond your comprehension, Mortal,**" the hooded man replied, "**but you may call me by the name your people have seen fit to bestow me – I am Death, master of all…**"

The man identified as Death had his rather impressive speech cut off as all of a sudden, just like someone had flicked a light switch, the darkness vanished and the light returned. The clouds of fog faded into nothingness and the temperature returned to normal. As the room lit up and the fog disappeared, a second person walked out from behind Death.

"_Must_ you do that _every time_ you talk to a mortal, Death?" Amanda asked exasperatedly, holding her forehead in her hands. "These rubbish effects of yours are getting really old, you know. The rest of us don't even bother anymore. The whole dark, malevolent being thing is a bit sixteenth century…"

Harry and Hermione, while initially frightened by this turn of events, smiled happily upon seeing their immortal friend, the Goddess of Love, Amanda. Any disconcertion over the appearance of Death was banished by her presence. Death meanwhile, sighed in annoyance and scowled at her words.

"My effects are _not_ old!" He snapped angrily. "And yes I _must_ Amanda," he groused, "I have a reputation to keep, you know. I am Death! I am supposed to have a sort of mystique. It's expected! What mortal would take me seriously if I turned up in jeans and a shirt with a goofy smile on my face like you and told them I was Death?" A look of outrage grew across her pretty face and she swatted Death firmly on the shoulder.

"My smile is not goofy!" She huffed, deeply insulted. "And anyway, you don't need to scare every mortal you meet out of their wits, you know! I mean, look at them!" She pointed at the three trembling students gathered behind Harry and Hermione. "They look terrified!" Death nodded in satisfaction.

"Which they fully expect to be when they meet Death," the black garbed immortal replied smugly, "it's part of the experience!" Amanda rolled her eyes and he sighed in utter exasperation. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother. How am I supposed to keep up my well-crafted image when you and the other immortals constantly sabotage my efforts, I ask you!" Amanda rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the five magicals.

"Ignore him," she said, eliciting a growl from the immortal, "he's just being ornery." The bubbly immortal beamed upon seeing Harry and Hermione. "Hey Harry, Hermione," they returned her greeting with a smile, "how're my favourite soul-bound couple?"

As the last three words passed Amanda's lips a deep, feminine gasp erupted from Susan and she stared at Harry and Hermione in delight. Quick as a flash, the overwhelmed and excited witch darted forward and rugby tackled the duo and held them in a tight hug.

"SOUL-BOUND?!" Susan squealed animatedly, forgetting her previous fear and latching onto those two words. She proceeded to squeeze the two of them even tighter. "Oh my God, that's AMAZING!"

Absolutely nonplussed by the energetic response of the second female in their group to the term, Draco and Neville shared a confused look, as if silently debating whether the witch had snapped, or if it was just the standard 'girls are just weird like that' reaction.

"Soul-bound?" Draco whispered to Neville questioningly, who shrugged his ignorance in response.

Harry and Hermione awkwardly patted Susan on the back as she proceeded to squeeze them to death in excitement. The duo looked over the top of the hugging witch to the bubbly goddess, throwing her a half-hearted glare, though it had no real sting behind it. Said immortal blushed slightly and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Whoops," Amanda giggled amusedly, "sorry about that! I thought you would have told them about it already!" Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes in reply as they tried to extricate themselves from the vice-grip of Susan.

"We were about to," Harry defended, finally managing to break away from Susan's super-hug, "we were just, you know, getting the important stuff out of the way first." Hermione spun around to face Harry, throwing him a mock glare.

"And being bonded to me isn't important?" Hermione demanded playfully. Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head emphatically.

"N-n-no, t-that's not what I-I meant," he protested in a panic, before seeing Hermione smirk at his worry. He huffed at her, which made her laugh. "That's not kind, you know…" He pouted at her laughter, giving her a look like a kicked puppy. Hermione cooed in response to his adorable look and pressed a loving kiss on his lips.

As ever, Amanda giggled in response to the playful banter and the love they showed each other. The Goddess of Love adored feeling the strong, affectionate emotions between the couple and _never_ got tired of seeing them together. Death meanwhile, watched everything silently from beneath his dark hood, choosing not to comment on any of it at all.

"I'm so happy for you!" Susan gushed excitedly. "My auntie used to read me fairy stories about couples so deeply in love, they would be given a gift by the Goddess of Love – a bond so strong, not even death could break it!"

"Not stories Susan dear," Amanda chirruped happily, "complete fact!" Susan turned to stare at Amanda with wide eyes.

"Guys," Harry began, smiling at his friend's incredulous faces, "allow me to introduce you to the Goddess of Love, who gave us our second chance – Amanda."

"Nice to meet all of you," Amanda said with a smile. She might have said more had Death not taken this moment to sigh in annoyance and interrupt.

"May we skip the pleasantries?" He questioned coolly, his face showing impatience. "We did not come here to chat and gossip like a gaggle of old ladies." Amanda's face snapped to Death's and she threw him a dangerous look.

"Death," she said warningly. Death merely rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm right," he accused, "you let yourself get distracted too easily Amanda."

While the two immortals bickered amongst themselves, Harry threw a slightly concerned look to Hermione, the cause of which she picked up on instantly. Why were the immortals here? The timing was rather suspect especially since they had just told their friends about their being from the future. Amanda had said that it was against the rules while they were in Kings Cross. Were they here to punish them for breaking the rules?

As the argument between the two ended, Amanda's exasperation with the moody Death faded and she turned back to her favourite couple, only for a look of surprise and worry to grow across her face. Harry and Hermione had equal looks of fear and anxiety on their faces.

"Why do you look at each other with such concern?" Amanda questioned apprehensively.

"Well," Hermione said hesitantly, "you haven't told us why you are here…" she paused, "and we are wondering that…since you did tell us not to tell anyone about us coming back from the future…"

"…or about the immortals…" Harry chipped in helpfully.

"…that your being here might be because of that." Hermione finished. Amanda blinked in response, letting their explanation sink in, before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, I see!" She remarked with a giggle. "Well, that's not really something to worry about, is it? What, did you think I'd _smite_ you or something if you did?" Harry and Hermione chuckled as their anxiety lifted.

"No, we thought you might restrict our memories though," Harry replied, "after all, you did tell us not to." Amanda shook her head.

"I most certainly did not," she disagreed, "what I said was that you shouldn't tell people you didn't trust, lest they think you had gone insane and were having a _delusion_ of being from the future, or that they did believe you and wanted to control your knowledge." She laughed at the look of shock on their faces. "I didn't want to see the two of you travel back to the past just to get committed, or worse, get your memories wiped!" The two nodded in understanding.

"Oh!" Hermione said in relief. "So, if that's not why you're here, then what brought you to us tonight?"

"Well actually, there are two things we wanted to talk to you about, if that's alright?"

"And it better be," Death muttered under his breath. Amanda glared at him.

"Death," she warned again, before returning to her train of thought, "now where was I?"

Just before Amanda managed to fully regain her train of thought, Neville glanced over at Draco and Susan and, seeing that they too thought that the three of them were perhaps intruding, voiced their collective concerns.

"Er," Neville began uncertainly, "do you want the three of us to go? Is it a private discussion or something?" Amanda blinked in surprise before shaking her head.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" She said emphatically. "You are very welcome to stay! If the three of you are going to be helping Harry and Hermione achieve their aims then you should stay here!" She looked over at the duo, who nodded with a smile. Smiling back, she turned back to the three of them. "Now then, what was I…" she paused in thought.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Death exclaimed with a sigh, "you have the short term memory of a fish, Amanda. You know why we're here: to talk to them about the changes." He said pointedly, the Goddess of Love giving him a filthy look in return.

"_Thank you_," Amanda snapped, "but I would have gotten there myself! Right, well if Death is done _insulting_ me," she muttered, before turning back to Harry and Hermione and refocusing on the matter at hand. "Right you two, we have a bit of a problem." The goddess of love said tentatively.

"What problem?" Harry questioned curiously. Amanda went to reply, but Death cut her off.

"This world has changed," Death intoned forebodingly, "more than it should!"

The room fell silent. Harry and Hermione shared an anxious and confusion filled glance at the short statement from Death. Wasn't the world meant to change? Wasn't that why they had come back? Had they done something wrong? Were their actions at fault? Realising the futility of speculating without enough information, Hermione looked at Amanda and spoke.

"What do you mean it's changed?" Hermione asked, voicing hers and Harry's concerns.

"Harry, Hermione," Amanda began hesitantly, "we allowed you to retain your memories of your first life in order to make it easier for you to correct the mistakes and manipulations of others." The duo nodding in understanding. "What Death means is that your memories cannot be relied upon entirely anymore."

"I…still don't quite understand," Harry said slowly.

"Harry," Death began, "for some reason, this timeline and this universe have become…" he paused, trying to find the right word, "_unstable_." Amanda nodded in agreement.

"When we brought the two of you into the past, the universe changed. It is no longer following the same pattern of events. Established events which could not have been influenced by any changes you have made have altered. For some reason, the current timeline is reforming along different lines that the future you came from." Death nodded.

"Tell me, have the two of you noticed anything…unusual," Death asked, "something that has changed from your first life with seemingly no influence on your part?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, holding a silent conversation as they sifted through their first year back in the past for anything that matched Death's criteria. After a moment of thought, they replied in the positive.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding in agreement, "we have noticed some changes from the first time around." Hermione nodded too.

"Sirius has already broken out of Azkaban two years early for starters," Hermione said, trying to think of other major changes, "but I suppose that could be down to our influence." Harry's eyes widened with a thought.

"Actually, not more than a few hours ago Lady Hogwarts mentioned that there is another thief attempting to steal the Philosopher's Stone! He wasn't there at all in the original timeline!" Amanda nodded in thought.

"I think Sirius Black escaping early was more a response from the publication of articles about your…time with the Dursleys, Harry." She said, a dark look crossing her face when she thought about one of her favourite magicals being mistreated.

"But that thief that the castle warned you about," Death continued for Amanda as she was brooding, "he sounds _exactly_ like an example of what we're talking about! This timeline should only change in reaction to any modifications you make; it should not change on its own. What do you know about it?"

"Very little," Hermione replied, "other than the fact the thief is male. Lady Hogwarts told us that he is cloaked under a great many enchantments that occlude him from sight, even from her interior wards." Harry nodded.

"She knows he is there and what he is after, but that is it." Harry finished. "But I still don't understand why the timeline become unstable? Are you sure it wasn't us?"

"We're certain Harry," Amanda replied, "your actions are not to blame. The moment we brought you into the past this world became unstable. We have only brought this to your attention now because we thought we could correct the instability ourselves." She paused for a moment. "We could not."

"Is this instability dangerous?" Hermione questioned.

"Potentially," Death replied, "it essentially means that your fore knowledge is obsolete. The unstable timeline will unfold along different lines unpredictably. Any change made could have any number of consequences we cannot predict." Harry's eyes widened.

"So what should we do?" Harry demanded.

"You must carry on with your mission Harry," Death replied.

"But how can we?" Hermione questioned. "If any change we make will change things unpredictably, then shouldn't we try to keep things the same as much as possible?" Harry nodded in agreement. Before the two immortals could reply, a voice from behind them answered the question.

"It would make no difference," Draco said suddenly, reminding the group of the three other students in the room, "if what they are saying is true, the world is already changing regardless of your actions." Neville nodded.

"That's right," he agreed, "if you don't act, before long this world will become too different and the advantage you gained by coming back in time will be lost."

"So by that logic," Susan continued, "if the world at this point is not too dissimilar to the original timeline, then you should take advantage of it and use as much of your knowledge as possible before it becomes completely useless." Harry and Hermione turned to look at their friends in pride, feeling vindicated in their choice of who to trust. Amanda beamed at the three also, nodding in agreement with their assessment.

"Exactly right!" Amanda chirped happily, before turning to Harry and Hermione. "You can't stop your mission now because of this. If anything, you need to finish as much as you can before your knowledge becomes useless." Death nodded.

"Like getting those horcruxes," he muttered, scowling angrily at the items that gave Tom Riddle his 'immortality, "I _want_ Riddle." Death snarled.

"Calm yourself," Amanda said soothingly, "you've already gotten two fragments." A twisted smile grew across Death's face.

"Yes," he hissed maliciously, "I have had a lot of fun…_playing_ with those pieces." He smiled at Harry and Hermione. "Thank you." The two shivered slightly at the hatred and perverse delight in his voice, but smiled weakly in reply.

"That's ok," Harry replied with a nervous chuckle, "we should have a few more fragments sent to you before the year is out." His eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Excellent." Death replied, satisfied. Harry and Hermione sighed in relief, before returning to the matter at hand.

"So, were you just letting us know about the unstable timeline," Hermione asked, "or did you tell us so we could do something to fix it?" Amanda and Death shared a look, before she replied to Hermione.

"At this moment in time," Amanda replied, "there is nothing any of you can do about it. That may change in the future, but not at present. We told you about it so you would be prepared for any of the changes that will surely come." They nodded in understanding.

"Right," Harry replied. A brief silence descended over the group, before he continued. "So, what was the other thing you wanted to talk to us about?" Amanda stared at him, nonplussed, the penny not quite dropping.

"What other thing?" She asked confusedly.

"Good God woman!" Death exclaimed once more, staring at her incredulously. "Your memory cannot be that bad! What was the other reason we came here tonight?" Amanda scowled and pulled a tongue at him. He rolled his eyes in reply. "Very mature." He shook his head and turned back to Harry and Hermione. "Now, the second thing we wanted to talk about was your accidental magic." Amanda let out a noise of realisation, remembering the matter.

"Oh yes," she exclaimed in remembrance, "that's right, we wanted to ask you about your…_unusual_ displays of magic, Harry." Harry frowned in reply.

"What do you mean?" He questioned confusedly. "What magic?"

"She means the lightning show that you did in the girl's bathroom and during your duel with the youngest male Weasley." Death explained bluntly. Harry's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh yes, I know what you mean," Harry said in realisation, "does the fact you're asking me mean that you don't know what it was?" Amanda blinked in surprise.

"Yes, it does," she replied, "and I take it you don't either." He shook his head. "Well, to tell you the truth Harry, when we first saw it, it raised alarm bells for us. I don't mean to worry you Harry, but your display of magic was not normal." Harry nodded slowly.

"Well," he said cautiously, "I knew it wasn't…_normal_," he paused, "but I thought it was another of the gifts you had given to me when we came back." Amanda shook her head.

"I certainly didn't give you that gift," she said.

"Neither did I," agreed Death. Hermione frowned in reply.

"If it wasn't either of you," she said, "then is it possible that it is just a magical ability Harry already had? Maybe he is just magically gifted." Harry blushed in response to her words, while Amanda grimaced slightly.

"Hermione, the abilities Harry displayed are not naturally occurring." Amanda explained to her. "I'm not saying Harry isn't gifted, because you are Harry," she smiled at him, before returning to her train of thought, "but those abilities could have only been gotten from one of us immortal beings." She gestured to her and Death.

"Agreed," Death said simply.

"Then who gave Harry that power?" Draco asked.

Before anyone could answer the question posed by Draco, a voice, seemingly from nowhere, began to laugh manically, echoing off the walls in the Room of Requirement eerily. The seven individuals in the chamber looked around disconcertedly, feeling a sense of unease from the sinister laughter. As the cackles faded, the voice began to speak.

"**Oh, I could tell you that,**" the disembodied voice said from the darkened corners of the chamber, "**it was a gift from me!**"

Holding out his hand, Death closed his eyes and called forth an archetypal scythe which formed into his closed grip, brandishing it as he assumed a defensive position, looking around the shadowy areas of the room. Amanda meanwhile lit fireballs in her hands, ready to strike whatever had spoken if it was a threat. The five magicals, meanwhile, drew their wands, though it was unlikely they would be of much use against this new enemy.

"Show yourself!" Death demanded. The initial reply from the voice, however, consisted only of laughter.

"**Oh, you're always so **_**serious**_**, Death,**" the immature voice giggled from the shadows surrounding them, "**you should lighten up a bit…**" the voice hummed and hawed for a moment, before it released a sound of triumphant realisation, "**how about we start with your robes, hmm?**"

Before any of them could identify the voice or formulate a reply, the distinct sound of snapped fingers echoed in the chamber, teamed with a flash which completely encompassed the grim immortal. As the light faded and those present in the chamber blinked the sunspots from their eyes, they had to stifle sniggers as they looked at Death.

His black, hooded, menacing robes from before had been turned bright bubble-gum pink.

The immortal stared down at his change in attire, aghast at the gaudy apparel. The voice, meanwhile, cackled in pure hilarity and glee. Death looked around the chamber to identify the voice, before his eyes shot to Amanda, who had released a quiet snort in her laughter.

"Not one word…" he ground out angrily.

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk,**" the voice tut'd, "**you're** **still so **_**angry**_** Death…clearly your new robes haven't done any good!**" Another laugh. "**I'll have to try harder!**"

Suddenly, without warning, another bright flash filled the chamber and a male figure appeared in the centre of the room. Hovering cross-legged in mid-air, the new arrival grinned manically at the furious expression that was rapidly growing across Death's face.

"_Mania_," Death snarled, glaring out from beneath his now pink hood.

"Oh no," Amanda groaned, clasping her face in her hands.

The figure, newly identified as Mania, simply laughed dementedly, his face splitting grin never diminishing.

Unlike Amanda or Death, who looked relatively normal, able to pass as mortals for the most part, Mania was their complete antithesis. His hair consisted of a mussed, technicoloured mop that constantly cycled through multiple colours like a kaleidoscope. The immortal's clothing, meanwhile, was comprised of many different pieces of fabric from different items of clothing, all in garish, clashing colours. The most recurring of these was the colour purple.

"Aww," cooed Mania, "what's the matter Amy? You don't look that happy to see your ol' pal Mania…" Amanda growled in annoyance, the reaction from the normally bubbly and pleasant immortal, shocking Harry and Hermione.

"I haven't forgiven you for what you did to me last time, Mania," she said, annoyed, "and _DON'T CALL ME AMY_!" Mania merely laughed in reply, before vanishing.

"Mania?" Neville repeated uncertainly, thinking the immortal had left. However, his question was heard by the newcomer, which drew his attention.

Reappearing with a bright flash, the immortal gasped excitedly, before disappearing once more and re-emerging right next to Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Susan, causing them all to jump back in shock and surprise.

"Mortals!" He cried in utter delight, before disappearing once more and appearing next to Susan. "Oh, I do love mortals!" He paused for a moment. "Or do I? Ooh, it's always so hard to remember." Mania paused to think for a moment. Vanishing again, he appeared next to Hermione. "No, no, I _do_ love mortals! Ah, they're always so much fun, so exciting! They invented _cheese_, you know…CHEESE!" Mania whooped happily. "I do love cheese! It's to die for!" With a delusional cackle, he vanished once more. However, he did not reappear.

"Who was he?" Harry asked Amanda, extremely disturbed by the antics of the newly appeared immortal. Before she could reply, Mania reappeared, right next to Harry.

"You can call me Ann Marie, if you like!" The immortal replied with a laugh. "But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails." The fact his demented grin never faded made the five mortals shiver. "If not…then call me Mania…or Max if you _really_ want me to like you!"

The five magicals stared at him for a moment, before Susan replied.

"Er…hi Max," she said uncertainly. Mania gasped once more, before disappearing and re-emerging right in front of her.

"SHE CALLED ME MAX!" He cheered elatedly, before taking her hands and twirling her around the chamber. "You're my new best friend!" He declared happily.

"Oh…yay…" Susan said weakly, dizzy from the constant spinning.

"Enough!" Death commanded. "Mania, release the mortal at once!"

"Oh poo," he groused, still twirling, "you always spoil my fun." He grinned. "Ok, I'll let her go!" With that, he vanished, releasing Susan mid-twirl.

The witch, no longer having the immortal to sustain her twirl, span off uncontrollably, crashing into Neville. This had the consequence of throwing them both to the ground, Susan lying atop the dazed Neville. As they blinked away the cobwebs and realized their position, Susan turned bright red and stood up, apologizing to a similarly blushing Neville.

Mania…or Max continued to laugh raucously.

"Poor choice of words, there, Death!" He guffawed, before turning to Harry. "And to answer your question Harry-boy, I am Mania, the God of Madness, Chaos, Pranking, and Cheese, when it takes my fancy!" He grinned widely and bowed. "Charmed!"

"Mania, what are you doing here?" Amanda demanded in a no nonsense tone. Mania laughed manically in reply.

"Weeeeeell," Max began, extending the vowel, "you wanted to know who gave Harry such _awesome_ powers," he grinned, "and I wanted to take my bow!" He gave them an all another exaggerated bow, his head nearly reaching the floor.

"What?" Death growled. "_You_ gave Harry that power? Why?" Max giggled.

"Well why not?" Max asked. "I saw what you were doing for these mortals and I thought, _hey_, that looks like _fun_!" He laughed loudly, leaving the ground and hovering slightly in the air. "I haven't interfered with the world of mortals since I gave ol' Barnabus the idea to open that Troll ballet school!" The immortal huffed slightly. "I was never given an ounce of credit for my role in that! The nerve!"

"What gifts did you give Harry, Mania?" Amanda asked worriedly, ignoring the ramblings of the Mad God. "Please tell me you didn't give him the…_gift_ of madness…" Harry paled.

"G-gift of madness?" Harry repeated weakly. Mania ignored the faint mortal, choosing instead to act petulant in response to the sarcasm behind Amanda's word 'gift'.

"It is _so_ a gift!" Max snapped childishly. "Lots of people enjoy having it, you know! They all tell me so in their crazy, unintelligible babbling!" Mania pouted. "But _noooo_, I didn't give him my very awesome gift of madness…" he replied, before grinning at Susan, "but if you want it Susan, you only have to ask, oh, best friend of mine…" a brief moment of panic flashed past her eyes and her face paled.

"Er," Susan hesitated, unsure what to say, "thanks for the offer…_Max_…" the immortal beamed in response to her using his new name, "but I'm just…so _busy_ at the minute, I-I wouldn't be able to devote all my time to…to _mad things_…" he nodded sympathetically.

"Oh, my dear Susan, I understand completely," he replied happily, "there are so many _boringly sane_ things you need to do in this mortal realm and they interfere with one's efforts to be crazy, don't they?" Mania grinned. "Well, when you find the time to let your mad side out for a little while, give me a shout! I'm always up for a party!" With a loud whoop, he vanished once more, reappearing across the room, next to Amanda.

"Anyhoo," he continued, "I didn't give Harry my super-awesome-mega-cool gift of madness, Amanda," Mania grumbled, "apparently some people don't _appreciate_ it like others." He winked at Susan. "So, instead, I gave him the gift of Chaos!" He grinned proudly.

"The gift of Chaos?" Hermione repeated confusedly.

"Wow, the echo in this room is _incredible_," Max gasped in amazement, looking around the chamber in wonder, "it genuinely sounds like someone is repeating me!" Hermione grumbled in reply, crossing her arms huffily.

"What does the gift do?" Susan asked, since Hermione wasn't speaking for the time being.

"Oh, well, since you asked o' buddy of mine," he began with a grin, "it could turn him into a butterfly when there is a hurricane on the other side of the world…or is that turn him into a hurricane when a butterfly flaps its wings on one side of the world?" Mania paused for a moment to think. "Hmm, which was it…" Harry's mind stalled, unable to comprehend the ramblings of the Mad God.

"I'm going to turn into a butterfly?" He asked warily, his head spinning. Mania scoffed derisively in reply.

"Of course not!" He said. "Who said that? Turn into a butterfly?! What utter nonsense!" He grinned at Harry. "You might just have the makings of madness in you, Harry-boy!" Said wizard paled once more, not finding comfort in Max's words.

"What does your gift _do_ then Mania?" Amanda snapped in annoyance.

"Ah," he said, grinning proudly, "but that's the beauty of chaos! It could do anything or it could do nothing! Whenever Harry is happy, or sad, or angry, his magic could react in any number of ways! If someone insults him, they could be turned into a ferret! If someone tries to hurt him, they could be teleported to the moon!" Max laughed. "Literally _anything_ could happen!" Upon hearing this, Death grabbed ahold of Mania and held him by the scruff of his shirt.

"You idiot," he snarled, "do you realize that you could have put him in danger?!" Max scoffed in reply, before vanishing from Death's grip and reappearing on the other side of the room.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, Death," he snapped, "the chaos gift can't harm him! It wouldn't be much of a gift if it did, would it?" Max grinned again. "I think you'll find that my gift saved his life in the girl's toilets and helped him win the duel against that Weasley boy!" His eyes flashed in remembrance and he smiled at Harry. "Oh, nice work by the way, I watched the whole duel! That spell you crafted was a cool finish!" He shook his head and returned to his train of thought. "Anyway, yes, he'll be fine. The chaos gift does tend to work better in situations that are more dangerous, but it will protect him and his friends…in a completely random way every time!" He grinned manically.

"Chaos?" Amanda muttered to herself in thought, before a realization hit her. "I sincerely hope, for your sake Mania, that you are not responsible for the chaos that has damaged the timeline?" Death's eyes widened and he fixed an angry look at Mania. However, a look of anger had grown across Mania's usually grinning face, shocking them.

"I am not to blame for the flaw in the timeline." He retorted coldly. "This chaos is not of my making, nor do I know what is to blame. I do not want the mortal timeline to be unstable any more than you do." Amanda grimaced apologetically. "You should bear in mind that chaos is by its very nature chaotic, meaning it cannot be predicted and may not necessarily have a cause."

"I'm sorry Mania," she apologized, "I made an assumption and jumped to an incorrect conclusion." Quick as a flash, his face had brightened and the insane grin had returned.

"It's quite alright Amy," Mania replied with a cheeky grin, making her scowl in response to the hated nickname, "I am the master of chaos after all!"

"And cheese!" Susan reminded with a smile. Mania grinned madly at her and winked.

"When it takes my fancy!" He continued smugly. Death rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Yes, well," Death sighed, "if you're done encouraging him, Miss Bones," she blushed, "let's get back on track." He turned back to Mania. "Is that all the gifts you gave Harry?" He questioned the mad-god.

"Yup!" He replied cheerily. "Like I said, I wanted to give him the gift of madness too but I'd thought I'd ask first this time!" He vanished and reappeared next to Harry. "So, what about it Harry-boy? You want my gift, don't you?" Before he could reply, Mania continued. "Of course you do!" Harry's eyes widened and he began to complain, but was cut off once more by Mania. "No, no, no, Harry-boy, I insist! It's the least I can do!"

"MANIA!" Amanda yelled, summoning the immortal to her and holding his shoulders. "No, gift, of, madness! UNDERSTAND?!" Mania jutted out his bottom lip petulantly, before nodding sadly.

"Fine." He replied quietly, sniffing theatrically. "No one ever appreciates the things Mania does for them. No one. Not Amanda, not Death…not even…not even Harry-boy."

Mania sniffed again very loudly, before summoning a handkerchief from nowhere and blowing his nose noisily. Slowly, the immortal walked over to an empty corner away from the group, sobbing quietly. The other two immortals rolled their eyes at this display but Susan nudged Harry firmly in the ribs.

"Ow!" He grumbled, turning to Susan. "What?"

"Thank him!" She hissed in reply. Harry looked at her confused.

"What?" He repeated nonplussed.

"Thank, him," she said, punctuating each word with a whack, "for, your, other, gift!"

"Ow! Ow! OW! Ok, ok," he relented under her abuse, before turning to the sobbing immortal across the room, "er, Mania? I, er…well, thank you for your gift of Chaos. Now that I know that those magic outbursts were part of your gift, it looks like it will be genuinely useful. But, er," he paused, "if you don't mind, I think I'll pass on the, er, gift of…of Madness though, if that's ok," a loud wail came from Mania, "thank you anyway!"

Before Harry could even blink, the waterworks and the handkerchief were gone and Mania was grinning madly once more. With a bright flash, Mania reappeared next to Harry where he grabbed his hand and began to shake it rigorously.

"That's ok Harry-boy," Mania said genially, shaking the wizard violently with the handshaking, "I'm just glad you appreciated the Chaos gift! If you hadn't I might have…might have…" he paused, trying to think of something, "…gone ABSOLUTELY _**NUTS**_and brutally killed _everyone_ in this room!"

With that said he released Harry's hand and vanished, leaving the five mortals to once again shiver at the declaration made by the utterly insane immortal. He soon reappeared, however, hovering in the middle of the room again, this time upside down. Mania grinned at everyone and clapped his hands.

"So, now that's dealt with," he began, rubbing his hands together, "what should we do-…why is everyone the wrong way up?" Mania asked confusedly. Finally having had enough of the irritating immortal, Death sighed and banged his scythe, righting the upside down Mania.

"Would you kindly leave you damned pest?!" Death growled angrily.

"Harrumph!" Mania huffed, insulted. "Well then, if you're going to be like that…perhaps its best I take my leave. A good day to you sir, I SAID _GOOD DAY_!"

And with that, he vanished.

Death looked around for a moment, checking to make sure the insane immortal had actually vanished for good, before sighing tiredly and rubbing his temples.

"Mania always gives me a headache," Death groused in annoyance. Amanda nodded understandingly.

"I know how you feel," the female immortal replied. Susan shrugged.

"Hey," Susan protested, defending the Mad God, "I thought he was ok…"

Whatever replies the other two immortals were going to come up with were interrupted as the annoyingly familiar bright flash filled the room and Mania reappeared, standing next to Susan. Running to her, he grabbed the witch in a hug and spun her around him.

"Wow Susan!" Max cried happily. "You are like my…my most _awesome_ friend…_ever_!_ No one's_ _ever_ stood up for me before, especially not to Death!" Leaving a loose, he grinned at her elatedly, as the dizzy Susan recovered once more from being spun around by Max.

"Leave, Mania!" Death growled angrily. Mania stuck a tongue out at him in reply, before turning back to Susan.

"You ever need anything, oh pal of mine, just give ol' Max a shout," he said, with a manic grin, "I'll be there in a flash!" He turned to Harry. "The same goes for you two as well, Harry and Hermione!" Mania said. "Ta, ta!"

With another flash, Mania vanished once more. However, as they waited for him to reappear, he remained gone.

"At last," Death said, relieved.

A brief moment of silence graced the space as if they were all taking a moment to recover after being subjected to the mind-bending experience of the God of Madness, which really wouldn't have been a stretch of the imagination. Mania was certainly…an acquired taste, Harry thought to himself.

"Well now," Hermione said after a minute or so, "that was…eventful."

"Agreed," Harry said with a smile, "but at least he was able to answer your question about what turned out to be my new Gift of Chaos, Amanda." Amanda nodded happily. "So, is that everything you wanted to speak to us about?"

"Yes indeed!" Amanda replied cheerfully. "Now, I believe that you were about to leave before we arrived?" They all nodded. "Well then, Death and I will take our leave then! We'll try and make sure that Mania doesn't bother you too much." Death nodded.

"Yes, emphasis on 'try'," he muttered, "Mania isn't one to follow instructions. Oh, additionally, please keep us informed about any other big changes that occur. We want to try and keep track of these fluctuations the moment they happen." Harry and Hermione nodded.

"We will." Hermione replied.

The two immortals nodded, satisfied with their reply. Before the two of them left, Amanda gave the five of them a cheery wave and Death rolled his eyes and let out a tired sigh at her immaturity. With a bright flash, the two immortals vanished, leaving the five of them alone once more in the Room of Requirement. Letting out a deep whooshing sigh, Harry turned to Hermione, Neville, Susan and Draco and smiled.

"Well, a lot has happened tonight, hasn't it?" He said with a chuckle.

"I'll say," Neville replied, before glancing at the clock which remained where it had materialised at twelve, "bloody hell, it's half one!" Hermione nodded.

"And we've got classes tomorrow as well!" She exclaimed. "We should get back to the common room."

"How're we going to get back without getting caught?" Susan asked. "It's well past curfew now." Before Harry or Hermione could reply to her, two doors materialised next to each other in the room, one labelled Gryffindor and one labelled Slytherin.

"Well," Harry replied amusedly, "that makes things a bit easier, doesn't it?" They all shared a laugh, before they walked to the doors.

The four Gryffindors said goodnight to Draco as he left the group to go through the Slytherin door, before heading through their own door. As the girls peeled off to their dormitory, Neville and Harry climbed the stairs to theirs tiredly, collapsing on their beds and falling asleep, still fully dressed. As Morpheus claimed Harry's mind, he frowned slightly as the words of Death echoed in his thoughts.

'_This world has changed, more than it should…'_

* * *

><p>And there we are, the end of Chapter Fourteen!<p>

Again, I'm sorry about the severe delay with chapters, but now that it is out of the way, I should be quicker with my updates (hopefully)! Thank you for holding on for so long and thank you to those people who sent emails about who they thought the two people were! There were lots of cool suggestions, that nearly made me change my mind about the chapter! I hope you weren't disappointed!

So, what do you think about the news from the immortals? Any suggestions on how the instability in the timeline with show itself? I've already got some ideas, such as the thief, but let me know if you have some suggestions! I'm always up for messages and reviews from readers! No needless flames, thanks!

Farewell my faithful readers!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


End file.
